Harry Potter & The Prophecy
by SongOfStars
Summary: A continuation of HP & The Animage, Merida continues to piece together her past while the wizarding world is preparing for war. Meanwhile, an ongoing squabble between our dear Potions Master & a beloved werewolf is slowly escalating into a war of their o
1. Trial and Magic

**Disclaimer: -** I still dont own any Harry Potter stuff & I'm still hiding that album behind my back!

**A/N: -**This one is my better fic for sure!

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter & The Prophecy**

**(1) Trial & Magic**   
  
Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The hot summer heat made being outside unbearable & Harry stayed in the coolest place he could find. He, Aunt Petunia & Dudley had returned to the Dursley home after the Aurors had cast a disguising charm over it, but the house seemed larger now with Uncle Vernon gone. Dudley, ignored Harry completely now which Harry enjoyed to the fullest! Crash! The sound of breaking glass interupted Harry's daydreams. "Repairus!" he heard Aunt Petunia say. Harry smiled to himself. _Aunt Petunia was easier to get along with now! She has her own wand, a white birch 12 inch one, with Centuar fur in the core! If only __Dudley__ would try holding a wand but he wanted nothing to do with it! Maybe after he overcame his father's death? Aunt Petunia has been practicing with her new-found powers that Professor Snape had discovered in her at Grimmauld!_ Grimmauld! Harry's heart sank at the memory. The last thing he had left from his Godfather had been stolen from him so swiftly in the night, like a sudden death, by a filthy rat! Harry flipped over on his stomach. To top that off, Harry had used Cruccio on Lucious Malfoy last year & was yet again facing a trial, this time charged with the use of an Unforgivable!   
  
Harry got up & went to the window. He pressed his face to the cool glass & closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Harry stopped breathing! He was gazing into a pair of evil eyes that were staring right back at him! The unknown entity had seen him! Oh, the horror!!! Next moment, Harry felt really stupid as he realised that he was staring into the big brown eyes of Merida's barn owl, perched precariously outside his window with a letter tied to her leg. "Hedwig!!" Harry ran to grab her cage & half threw her into the closet.   
  
"Screeeech! Scrreeeech!" Hedwig cried pityfully.   
  
"It's alright Hedwig!" Harry crooned as he closed the closet door securely. Hedwig & Peeps were mortal enemies! Female. Territorial! They would rip each other to threads if given half a chance.   
  
"Screeeech! Screeeeeeech!" Hedwig's cries became more urgent!   
  
"In a minute!" Harry snapped at her as he opened the window. Peeps flew straight for the closet door. "Come here!" Harry pounced on her & forced the owl onto his desk. Peeps glared evilly at him while Harry untied the letter. Harry glared back as he pushed over a bowl of water. He opened the letter & began reading, or at least he tried to! The first line made him laugh.   
  
**HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!!!**   
  
Harry let out a snort! Last year, he had been shocked to learn that the evil Potions Master, Professor Snape, had a daughter who just happened to be Harry's girlfriend! Merida Hepburn Snape had agreed to stay with the Professor this summer to see how it would work out! Harry continued reading.   
  
**HE'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!!!   
  
Maybe use the Avada Death Curse on him then we could go to trial together! At least we found out I can speak to dolphins just like mom! That makes him happy (if he knows the meaning of that blasted word!) & keeps him off my case!   
  
Oh, right! This is supposed to be a birthday card! It's father's fault I'm late in the first place! (That means: he's not to pleased with me being with you but there's nothing he can do about it!) Anyway, Happy Birthday!   
  
By the way, he passed us all into NEWT level & you into OWL level so we're stuck with him for the next year or two!   
  
To make up for his stiffness, he gave me a unicorn for my birthday! A black one! That color is rare! His name is ****Holy****City****Jerusalem**** but ****Salem**** for short! He has a gold horn & gold mane, tail & hooves.   
  
About your trial: I'll "conveniently" be at the Weasley Burrow over that week & I'll go to the Ministry Of Magic with Mr. Weasley & be at the door when you come out! Father will turn me over to the Dark Lord himself if he finds out so "Shh!"   
  
I can tell anyone that I'm related to Snape now! Father says it doesn't matter anymore because Lucious Malfoy is in Azkaban & all Death Eaters know about me by now, anyway!   
  
By the way, I've got a surprise for you! It's about Grimmauld so I can't say anything more in case the wrong person catches my precious Peeps!   
  
Oh & Ginny is the new Gryfin-girl Prefect!   
  
See you soon,   
  
****Merida**** Hepburn Snape**   
  
Harry stared. Grimmauld? Did he dare to hope? _Trial first!_ Harry told himself. _Do things one at a time!_ He let Peeps out & flopped down onto his bed. _I'll use Hedwig later to send __Merida__ a reply._   
  
"But why can't I go?" asked Merida.   
  
"Your father will have my head if I take you!" said Mr. Weasley.   
  
"He just doesn't want me to see Harry!" Merida glowered at the ground. "You know how he doesn't like anyone with the name of Potter!"   
  
"No," Mr. Weasley corrected her. "it's too dangerous!"   
  
"What if I bring Mystique?" Merida tried to compromise. "That way if something happens, I'll change. Hardly anyone knows of that sword!"   
  
Mr. Weasley sighed. _Stubborn as her father! Beautiful as her mother!_ He eyed Merida closely. "Fine! But if you see one thing wrong, you had better change! Understand?" Mr. Weasley headed out the door with Merida.   
  
When they got to the Ministry, Merida headed straight for the fountain. Harry had told her about it & she wanted to see it for herself. She tossed a coin into the water & watched as a school of goldfish swam away in dismay.   
  
"Merida!" Mr. Weasley's hand clapped down on her shoulder. "Stay close! Let's get to my office!" He steered her inside. "Wait here!" he ordered. "I'll go check on Harry! You're NOT to go down there, understand?"   
  
Merida put on a sad face, acting hurt but said she would stay in the office. After Mr. Weasley left, she pulled out Mystique, being careful not to touch anything on it that was red. Merida thought back to last year & how she had used it to spy on Voldomort by being his Phoenix. Now, that was ruined! At Azkaban, prisoners were allowed one owl & Lucious had used it to betray her. When Voldormort read that letter & found out Mss Snape was his Phoenix, his rage had just about opened anew the scars on her & Harry. Of course, Profssor Snape found out Merida was marked like Harry when she collapsed to the floor under a pain worse than Cruccio & he wasn't to pleased that she hadn't told him!   
  
Merida lay the sword aside on the desk, furious that she could no longer use it to spy on Voldomort. Voices out in the hall cut into her dark frame of mind. Merdia stood at the door to listen.   
  
"How'd you do it?" laughed a strangely familiar voice.   
  
"Easy, Mcnair!" came another familiar voice. "I used the Imperious!"   
  
Merida opened the door a crack & stared. It was Percy Weasley! She remembered him from his Prefect days at Hogwarts. A bit on the stuffy side, Merida had decided. Ron Weasley was far more interesting!   
  
"I have my own invisibility cloak!" Percy was saying. "I stayed close to Harry Potter & Imperioused him to Cruccio Lucious!"   
  
Percy & Mcnair both laughed as Merida's mouth dropped open! She had to get Percy's wicked wand down to Harry's trial & fast! She snatched up Mystique.   
  
"We'll be rid of him yet!" Percy said!   
  
"Percy! Look out!" Mcnair yelped as a black panther pounced Percy hard to the floor! "WHERE did THAT cat come from?!" Mcnair pulled out his wand. The panther turned on him & knocked him to the ground.   
  
"Look at that word on her side!" Percy yelped. "It's Miss Snape! KILL her!" Percy tried to raise his own wand but a pawful of sharp claws put him out. Merida snatched up the wand & fled, leaving Percy's scathed body lying on the floor.   
  
"Percy?" Mcnair shook him gently. "Percy! Wake up! Are you alright?"   
  
"Go after her!" Percy said. "If that wand appears in Harry's trial, we are finished!" Percy staggered to his feet. "I'm fine! GO!" Mcnair ran after Merida but couldn't find her anywhere. He headed downstairs to the trial.   
  
"Harry Potter," Cornelius Fudge was saying. "On the subject of you using an Unforgivable curse, we find you gui----!"   
  
The door opened & in walked Merida. "I have new evidence!" SHe held up Percy's wand.   
  
"This is a closed trial!" Fudge retorted. "Miss--uh?"   
  
"I think I just opened it!" Merida snapped back. "& it's Snape! If you know the Hogwarts Potions Master, my father, then you would do well not to cross me!" Merida crossed her arms. "Snapes have really bad tempers!" Harry didn't know how to keep his face straight through that one! Snapes were most ornery!   
  
"Severus has no children!" Fudge laughed. "You expect me to believe that? I know him well! Your...."father"....is a friend of mine & I know for a fact that he doesn't have a daughter!"   
  
"I'm afraid he does!" Umbridge sighed.   
  
"WHAT?!" Fudge stared at her!   
  
"It's true! Severus Snape does have a daughter!" Umbridge glared at Merida.   
  
"Oh, I know you!" Merida yelped. "Thanks for trying to take the last of my family away with that stupid law! Oh, that's right! It didn't work after all!" Merida unknowingly smiled her father's half-smile!   
  
Harry buried is face in his hands! _Too funny! They ARE related!_ He looked up again as he heard Umbridge cough nervously.   
  
"Very well!" Fudge sighed exasperatedly. "Give me that wand! Who's is it, anyway?"   
  
"Percy Weasley's!" said Merida. "You're looking for an Imperious spell sent to Harry to Cruccio Lucious Malfoy! It may take a while to find because of the summertime, but it's there!"   
  
"Riddiculous!" Fudge glowered at the wand.   
  
"The proof is in your hands!" Merida said as she moved over to Harry. They waited as Fudge scanned Percy's wand.   
  
"So I was possessed?" Harry looked up at Merida.   
  
"Apparently so!" Merida sighed.   
  
It took a while but finally, Fudge found what he was looking for. The voice was a soft whisper as if not wanting to be discovered. "Imperius Harry Potter to Cruccio Lucious Malfoy!" Dead silence followed.   
  
"Well?" Merida finally snapped, hands on hips! "Can we GO now? You need Percy, not Harry!"   
  
"Uh--I--er---Harry Potter?" Fudge cast around for words. "Based on this new evidence, you are free to go!"   
  
Merida & Harry ran out the door----& into Mr. Weasley! "What the...? Merida, explain yourself this instant!"   
  
"Oops!" Merida smiled nervously. "I had to bring Pe--er--uh--someone's wand down here. A wand that had Imperioused Harry!"   
  
"And who's wand is that, m'dear?" Mr. Weasley looked sternly at her. Merida & Harry glanced at each other & finally told Mr. Weasley the whole story.   
  
"Let's go!" was all Mr. Weasley could say. They headed upstairs. As soon as the elevator gate opened, in walked Mcnair!   
  
"There she is!" Mcnair started for Merida but noticed Mr. Weasley. "Stand aside, Arthur! That creature almost killed your son!"   
  
"Uh--we got into a bit of a fight!" Merida glanced at Mr. Weasley & then Mcnair. "Almost? Well then, he ISN't dead is he? Just scratched up a bit! Leave me alone!"   
  
"But---!" Mcnair started.   
  
"Be quiet, both of you!" Mr. Weasley snapped. "It's true, Mcnair! if she didn't murder Percy then she DIDN'T murder him! Merida? Harry? Let's go!"   
  
"Oh, you won't escape so easily, Miss Snape!" Mcnair pulled out his wand.   
  
"Rictusempra!" Merida sent a bolt of blue electricity & threw Mcnair down the hall.   
  
Mcnair jumped up. "Expelliar---!"   
  
"Protecto!" Harry set up the shield.   
  
Mcnair was getting irrate. "Crucci--!"   
  
"Silencio!" Mr. Weasley silenced him! "Quick now! Run!"   
  
"I'll leave him with my favourite spell!" Merida snickered. "Serpensorcia!" She fled the scene, leaving a silenced Mcnair with a viper, hissing madly!   
  
"HA! Where's a Parsle-mouth when you need one?" Harry laughed as he ran after Merida & Mr. Weasley! Mcnair backed up into the wall, staring at the snake. It would be a while before he could cast a vanishing charm on it!   
  
Merida & Harry spent the last few days at the Burrow but all to soon, it was time for the school year to start.   
  
Merida, Harry & Ron were on the training heading for Hogwarts & eating several treats off the trolley. "I s'ill can't be'ieve it!" Ron muttered through some chocolate frog. "Percy using an Un'orgivable! Hi 'eville!" Ron waved as he passed.   
  
"Hey, come sit with us!" Merida invited. Neville poked his head in & grinned shyly, exposing his fangs.   
  
"'eah! p'enty o' room!" Ron said.   
  
"If you don't mind rude table manners!" Harry muttered, glaring at Ron as Neville sat down beside Merida.   
  
"How's life with Lupin?" Merida asked first thing!   
  
"Great!" Neville smiled again. "& how did your summer go?" Neville asked, knowing he didn't need to!   
  
"Dreadful!" Merida gritted her teeth. "& what's worse, me, & Harry for that matter, are SO going to be dead when we get off the train!" Merida sighed.   
  
They were the last one's off the train & up the stairs to the castle, Merida made sure of that! "Well, here goes nothing!" Merida snapped to no one in particular.   
  
"I know!" Harry hung his head. "Mr. Weasley was nice enough to allow us that last week of life! He's already gone inside & I'm sure Snape knows everything!"   
  
"Let's get this over with!" Merida marched upstairs with Harry, Ron & Neville. "He's around here, somewhere! I can feel it--AHH!" Merida let out a small gasp! "Oh lordy, lord! Speak of the devil & there he appears!"   
  
"Very funny!" Snape wasn't amused at all! He stood over them, at the top of the stairs, his cape pulled stiffly around him. "Weasley! Longbottom! Gryfindor Tower! NOW! Mr. Potter? Merida? My office, this instant! MOVE!" Snape headed down to his office without a backward glance! Harry & Merida followed pitifully after!


	2. A Glimpse Of The Future

**(2) A Glimpse Of The Future**   
  
Snape threw himself into his chair behind his desk & glowered! "Mr. Potter, I'm not surprised at YOU using magic outside of school but Merida? You're a bad influence on my daughter, Mr. Potter! I hope the both of you get expelled for this!" He glanced at Merida. "You may be my daughter but don't expect special favors!"   
  
"Father!" Merida glared at him in surprise. "I wasn't expecting anything but your usual lectures! Why do you think I--?"   
  
"Silence, Merida!" Snape snapped. "You're list of crimes is longer then Potter's! Fighting? Being rude to Fudge? & Umbridge? Interrupting a CLOSED trial? Attempted murder on a Weasley? **_AND_**," Snape's voice rose with each accusation as Harry & Merida winced in dismay! "the both of you are charged with underage.........**_SORCERY!!!_**" Snape jumped up & turned his back to them in disgust!   
  
"Father!" Merida yelped. "I didn't attempt to murder anyone!"   
  
Snape cross-rolled his eyes to the ceiling & then turned to face her! "Yes, of course I realise that, Merida, but it's Mcnair we have to disprove! To top everything off, you left a spell active in front of him! A viper?"   
  
"So did Mr. Weasley!" Merida defended. "with Silencio!"   
  
"Silencio wears off & don't you laugh, Merida!" Snape warned as Merida grinned at the thought of leaving a silenced Mcnair with a viper! "Snakes, however, remain when you summon one!" He sighed. "I have to talk to the Headmaster about something. For now, you two get to your Tower & TRY TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!!!!" He handed Harry a small role of parchment & left.   
  
"Great!" Merida said to Ron as soon as she stepped through the Potrait. "Now I might get charged with attempted murder on your brother!"   
  
"To bad you didn't succeed!" Ron said. Merida stared at him. "Percy isn't really part of our family anymore!" he explained. "He hurt mom, tried to keep me from being friends with Harry & is now siding with Mcnair! We rarely speak his name anymore!"   
  
The door swung open again & in walked Mcgonagall & Snape. Even though he was a Slythering, Professors were allowed anywhere. "Well you won't get expelled," Mcgonagall started. "But the both of you will recieve a month's worth of detention with me!"   
  
"As for this thing with Percy," Snape started, glaring at Merida. "Arthur is bringing him over in a few days to clear up this matter before Percy goes to his own trial of using an Unforgivable Curse! In the meantime," Snape added threateningly. "10 points from you & Potter EACH will be taken!"   
  
Mcgonagall went silent a moment!" Very well, then!" she finally spoke. "50 points from the Slythering House! You've got a lot of nerve, Severus! Taking points from my House when I've already sentenced them! You're daughter may be mine but that's no excuse!" Mcgonagall's mouth became a stiff, straight line!   
  
Snape stared at her! "50? Minerva, don't you think that's a bit extreme?! Why 50?"   
  
"Simply because I consider the Slythering Head Boy to be a pompous a---ahem!" Mcgonagall glanced at the children. "A pompous swear word!" she rephrased herself! Mcgonagall had gotten Snape that time & got him good! Snape tried to say something but couldn't get any words out. He sighed in frustration & then tried again but he just couldn't find the words!   
  
Merida, Harry, Ron & Neville fell to the floor in laughter. "Oh, she got you that time, father!" Merida gasped for air.   
  
"So it would seem!" Snape gritted his teeth as he yanked his cloak around him & left!   
  
"Well," Mcgonagall laughed. "10 points each did he say? I think we've earned those 20 points back with this!" She waited for them to stop laughing. "Goodnight!" she said as she stepped out the Portrait.   
  
Harry opened up the parchment.   
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.   
  
"I dont know!" said Harry. Merida smiled! She knew what it was. Harry stared at it! "What? Grimmauld has been restored?!"   
  
"Oh, that!" Ron sat up. "Yep! It's now 24 Grimmauld Mansion instead of 12 Grimmauld Place! The name & address changed but it's still the same on the inside!"   
  
"Right down to Hermione's house-elf friend!" Merida laughed.   
  
"I thought it would be gone for ever!" Harry said. He stretched up. "Well, I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" Harry lay on his bed a long time. _Grimmauld? Do I really have it again?_ He couldn't believe it! He was so excited but finally he fell asleep.   
  
"Oooooooooohhhh!" Harry slammed a book onto the table & glared around evilly as several "Shhhh's" were heard. It was the next day, & Harry, Ron, Neville & Merida were in the library doing some work for Divination Class. Their task was to find some ancient Prophecy, write down what they think it might mean & say wether or not it has been fullfilled.   
  
"What are you groaning about?" Merida laughed. "This is the easiest class! We just make stuff up!"   
  
"That's why I don't like it!" Harry shot back at her. "No real work!" Merida snickered at him as she returned to her reading. "What are you looking at?" Harry asked.   
  
""The Modern Book Of Ancient Prophecies: Updated Version"," said Merida.   
  
"Doubt you'll find anything useful in there!" Harry muttered. Merida cast him an evil Snapish stare & went on reading! Fifteen minutes in silence passed as everyone pretended to work on their essays.   
  
Suddenly, Merida let out a yelp.   
  
"Shhhhh!" hushed several random students!   
  
Merida ignored them. "Harry! Harry, look at this! It has to be about you somehow!"   
  
Harry glanced at the Prophecy. "How can it be for me? I'm not mentioned!"   
  
"No one is, except the Dark Lord!" Merida said. "But since the Dark Lord is in here, you've got to be a part of it somehow! Just read it!"   
  
Harry stared at the page.   
  
**---SS---   
---RL---**   
  
He began. "No wait!"   
  
**---RL---   
---SS---**   
  
"It keeps changing!" Harry said.   
  
"That's the only part that moves!" said Merida. "Maybe it hadn't made up it's mind yet! Just read the rest of it!"   
  
Harry shook himself & read it out.   
  
**---SS---   
---RL---   
  
1: In the year of the Dark Lord's rise, a lesser evil also rises.   
  
2: Hate arises from love. Neither know peace while both live.   
  
3: In the year of the Dark Lord's demise, one shall destroy the other.   
  
4: But who shall it be? The one who suffer's a change.   
  
5: Winter's cold brings death to one but not the other....   
  
6: But beware of prevention!   
  
7: Spring's warmth brings death to the other but not the one if Winter's evil is halted.**   
  
"I don't get it!" Harry said. "Who else is there besides Voldomort?"   
  
"Perhaps you & Draco?" Merida teased. "But since this started back in the beginning, before our time, perhaps Lucious Malfoy!"   
  
"I know!" Ron said. "It must mean that depending on who survives, either Harry or Voldomort, the world will either be in rest & love or plunged into sin & suffering!"   
  
"Huh?" Merida, Harry & Neville stared at him.   
  
"SS & RL keep switching places, right?" Ron went on. "That probably it!"   
  
Harry laughed. "Let's ask Dumbledore about this!"   
  
"Percy's coming over in a few days," said Merida. "We can ask Dumbledore then!"   
  
Harry agreed & stared at the Prophecy. _What could it mean?_ Harry wondered who else he would have to defeat besides Voldomort!


	3. Another Snape

**(3)Another Snape?**   
  
Merida waited at the bottom of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. It was the first Sunday of September & it was time to face Percy! She didn't know the password---yet!   
  
"Fire Whiskey!" her father commanded as soon as he appeared.   
  
"What? Not some sort of candy this time?" Merida asked. "Fire Whiskey sure is hot!"   
  
"Candy is to obvious in these dark times!" Snape answered as he began to step onto the twirling staircase. But he suddenly stopped, whirled around & grabbed Merda by the collar! "And how would you know if Fire Whiskey is hot?!" he asked, angrily. "That is a very adult drink! Have you & Potter been doing something you shouldn't?!"   
  
"N-no!" Merida yelped. "I just tried some out of Lupin's glass this morning while he was looking the other way!"   
  
Snape let Merida go. "That mutt!" he groaned. "I must tell him not to leave such things out in the presence of students!" He marched upstairs & entered the office. "Headmaster---!" Snape began but was interrupted by a yelp & several thumps as Merida flipped over back down the stairs! "Meri--? Merida!" Snape yelped as he jumped down after her. He pulled her up. "Merida? Are you alright?"   
  
"Fine!" Merida smiled weakly. "Stairs! Dizzy!" She passed out!   
  
Snape buried his face in his hand as Dumbledore came downstairs, smiling softly! "Oh, don't you laugh!" Snape snapped at him! "This girl is a nightmare!"   
  
"Oh, the joys of fatherhood!" Dumbledore teased.   
  
Snape glared so evilly at him that it would have made Voldomort proud! "Her mother & I didn't cause nearly half as much trouble! I don't know where Merida gets it from!"   
  
"Ha!" Dumbledore scoffed. "When you both were young, you got into plenty of trouble!" Dumbledore reminisced as Snape rolled his eyes. "Bring her upstairs!" Dumbledore returned to his office & created a long sofa. "Put her here!" Dumbledore sat behind his desk.   
  
Snape placed a wet cloth over Merida's face to revive her. "Are you going to help me wake her?" Snape snapped. "Or are you just going to sit there behind your desk & laugh?"   
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, content to watch. Snape rolled his eyes at him! "So how are you two getting along?" Dumbledore nodded to Merida.   
  
"We're fine!" Snape pushed aside Merida's hair so the dampness would have a better effect!   
  
"What about you & Petunia?" Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying this!   
  
Snape glowered, furiously squeezing a lock of Merida's hair in his hand! "Ask Potter!" Snape snapped, again! Dumbledore laughed as Merida finally woke up.   
  
"Never put me on those stairs again!" Merida snapped.   
  
"Good, Merlin, my child!" Snape glared at her! "Could you go any lower?!"   
  
At that moment, the door opened & in walked Mr. Weasley with Percy. "There she is!" Percy started for Merida.   
  
Mr. Weasley yanked him back. "You're causing enough trouble, Percy!"   
  
"Glad I'm not the only one with problems!" Snape nodded to Merida as he got up to stand beside Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Trouble?"   
  
"With Fire Whiskey!" Snape raised an eyebrow & glared at Merida.   
  
"I know what that's like!" Mr. Weasley patted Snape on the shoulder in sympathy. "Several times over, in fact!" The two fathers eyed their wayward children disapprovingly!   
  
"Alright, that's enough!" Dumbledore interrupted them. "We were once like them, I'm sure!" he raised an eyebrow. "Now, Percy! Merida! I want you to tell me exactly what happened!" Both started talking at the same time! Dumbledore raised a hand to stop them. "One at a time! Please!"   
  
"Mind your manners, Percy!" Merida ordered. "Ladies first!" Percy scoffed in disbelief!   
  
"Yes, that seems logical!" Dumbledore agreed. Merida tried again & then Percy said his piece.   
  
"She just jumped at me!" Percy finished. "I know she was trying to murder me!"   
  
"Percy!" Merida glowered at him. "Do you honestly think you would still be alive if I had wanted to kill you? I was a PANTHER for Merlin's sake!"   
  
"Yes, Percy!" Dumbledore eyed him closely. In fact, Dumbledore hadn't taken his eyes off Percy since he first arrived. "It does seem unreasonable that you are trying to get rid of Merida," Dumbledore's gazed shifted to Percy's arm. "unless......!" he nodded to Snape.   
  
Percy turned to run, but Snape was on him faster than lighting. "Framing others for your own misdeeds! Trying to get rid of Merida! Friends with Mcn---sir, this man is a Death Eater!" Snape exposed Percy's Mark!   
  
Mr. Weasley gasped in shock! "My son? My own flesh & blood? A Death Ea---I will NEVER speak to you again, Percy Wea---actually forget the Weasley!" Mr. Weasley looked away from him as Snape slammed him into a chair & cast the binding spell on him.   
  
"Leave him here with me, Arthur!" Dumbledore looked sorrowfully at Mr. Weasley.   
  
Snape put a hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder but couldn't bear to look at him. "Come, Merida!" he said after a moment. "I'll--uh--help you downstairs!" he added awkwardly.   
  
"What?" Ron squeaked. "My own brother? A Death Eater?" Ron burst into tears as Harry put an arm around him.   
  
"My father's a Death Eater!" Merida offered some sympathy even though she knew it was lame.   
  
"Thanks, Merida!" Ron smiled in spite of himself. "But that isn't the same thing! Snape was a spy, not a real Death Eater! Oh, look at me!" Ron pushed Harry away. "I don't even like Percy! Why am I so upset?!"   
  
"Family ties, I guess!" Harry shrugged. "I didn't like Uncle Vernon but still, I didn't want him to be dead!"   
  
"Don't tell Ginny, OK?" Ron asked. "I want to tell her, but later! My sister will be divested!"   
  
"Oh, Harry?" Merida remembered something. "Let's wait to ask about that Prophecy! Dumbledore looked pretty upset! Percy's trial is in two weeks. We can ask then!"   
  
"Good idea!" Harry agreed. "I've got Quidditch practice, anyway! That'll keep me busy for now!" The first game of the season with Gryfindor against Slythering was coming up in a few weeks. Harry could keep himself occupied with Practice for now.   
  
There were no classes Monday morning, for Gryfindor as Quidditch practice began. Oliver Wood was still their captain even though he had finished school last year. But this would be his last year for he would be leaving to train in Professional Quidditch! Unfortunately! It was all he ever babbled about!   
  
"Now seeing that this is my last year with you," Oliver was saying (again!) "we will make it one to remember! Lots of practice & win all our games! I get to say goodbye to my favourite team!" he smiled at them all as everyone smirked & rolled their eyes! "Now today," Oliver went on. "We will--WHAT?! Oh, no! Not again!" Oliver glared at the Slythering team who were also heading for the Pitch to practice! Draco handed over the dreaded note! Oliver glowered as he read it aloud.   
  
**I, Professor Severus Snape, must allow the Slythering team to practice today given their need to train their new captain.**   
  
"New captain?!" Oliver snarled! "Who now?"   
  
"Me!" Draco smiled smuggly & proceeded to lead his team to the Pitch. Merida blocked his path! "Move, mudblood! I have a note!"   
  
Merida snapped her fingers at Oliver. "Hand over, Oliver! Come, now! Hurry up! You won't get in trouble for it!" Oliver handed her the note. Merida shredded it to powder with more ferociouty than a werewolf! "What note?" she smiled sweetly at Draco! "Got any proof?"   
  
"Wait til my Head Boy hears of this!" Draco yelped. "He'll send a little mudblood like you into Hell!"   
  
"My father & I have been fighting for the past 16 or so years!" Merida smiled. "This is just another round! However, I don't believe Snape will appreciate you calling his daughter mudblooded!"   
  
Oliver leaned so hard on his broom that it snapped in two! He plummeted to the ground while the rest of Gryfindor Team looked at Merida in utter shock, with the exception of Harry, Fred & George! "You're.....father?!?!?!" Oliver squeaked as if he was suffering from a massive strep throat! "Snape?!"   
  
"Yes, he is!" Merida said. "You OK, down there?" Oliver was still lying on the ground but managed to squeak a yes!   
  
The Slythering Team, however burst out laughing! "Oh, Miss Snape!" Draco was rolling on the ground. "That was the biggest lie I ever heard! I'd like to see you call him father to his face!"   
  
"Keeping laughing!" Merida crossed her arms. "I can prove myself easily! Pity," she sneered in a Snape-ish voice. "to bad your father is in Azkaban! You could have asked him!"   
  
Draco jumped up! "You'll pay for that, mudblood!" he threatened as he led his team away! Talking of his father always upsetted him now.   
  
"Nice one!" Oliver laughed as he led his team into the changing rooms. "Miss Snape! Can't believe I LITERALLY fell for that!" He pulled out his wand to fix his broom. "I should have realised you were playing with Draco!"   
  
"Um---!" Merida glanced to Harry, Fred & George for support.   
  
Oliver went silent a moment. "You....You mean...it's true?"   
  
"Yes, it is!" Harry & Merida said at the same time.   
  
"WHAT?!" Oliver dropped his broom. "When did this happen?!"   
  
"Uh---16 years ago?" Merida smiled awkwardly!   
  
"Oooooooohhhhh! NOT that!" Oliver went red with embarrassment! "I mean--er--uh--what DO I mean?!"   
  
Harry, Fred, George & Merida laughed at Oliver & then told him " the rest of the Team everything!   
  
Oliver collapsed onto a bench. "I don't belie--I just can't believe it! You're nothing like him!"   
  
"Take after my mother, I guess!" Merida shrugged.   
  
"Oliver?" Harry tried bringing him back to reality. "Quidditch Practice? Anytime now?"   
  
"Hmm?" Oliver looked up. "Wha--oh! Yeah! Right! Let's go!"   
  
"I'll watch from the stands!" Merida ran outside.   
  
The Gryfindors had afternoon classes after practice. Potions was one of them! "Just you wait for tomorrow morning, Miss Hepburn!" Snape warned. "You are going to learn one way or another! How dare you destroy my note?" Draco was grinning widely as Snape spoke!   
  
"Quit undermining my House, father!" Merida glanced sideways to Draco! "You promised me you'd treat Gryfindor better & then you break it? Are we Snapes not true to our vows?"   
  
"Merida Hepburn Snape! It's not my fault Draco got promoted!" Snape glared at her. "What's wrong with you, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
"IthinkI'mgonnabesick!!" Draco yelped quickly!   
  
"Oh? Well, use that old cauldron over there, then!" Snape returned to his desk & ignored Draco. At least, he tried ignoring him! Crash! Draco lay, passed out, on the floor! "Good grief!" Snape jumped up from his desk! "The rest of you, stay put while I carry Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing!" He scooped up Draco & headed for the door. "Tomorrow morning, Merida! You are going to get it!" he threatened as he left!   
  
"I wonder what he's planning?" Merida muttered darkly to Harry, Ron & Neville on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day.   
  
"Who knows?" Harry sat down at the Gryfindor table.   
  
"Well," said Neville. "he's up there as usual!" He pointed to the teachers table, where Snape was talking to Dumbledore. "Hey, it's a bit early for mail!"   
  
"Oh, it's Peeps!" Merida cleared a spot for her barn owl to land. Peeps extended her leg to which a fancy red envelope was tied. Merida suddenly recognized it & let out a gasp. "He wouldn't?" She looked ahead to her father but Snape was keeping his eyes firmly on Lupin, pretending not to notice the commotion at Gryfindor Table!   
  
"Oh, my Merlin!" Harry yelped. "It's a Howler!"   
  
"Open it quick!" Neville shrieked. "They're ten times worse if they open themselves!" Merida did so as laughter could be heard from all tables!   
  
**MERIDA**** HEPBURN SNAPE!!!**   
  
The laughter turned to gasps of shock! Another Snape?   
  
**HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY NOTE!!! I AM SO UPSET!!! YOU WILL SPEND A MONTH OF DETENTION WITH ME ONCE YOUR TERM WITH MINERVA IS FINISHED!!**   
  
The letter turned to Harry.   
  
**YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY DAUGHTER, HARRY POTTER!!!**   
  
It returned to Merida who was nearly strangling poor Peeps to death in her shocked grasp on the owl!   
  
**SEE YOU IN DETENTION NEXT MONTH!!! DON'T DISAPPOINT ME AGAIN, ****MERIDA**** HEPBURN SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**   
  
The Howler tore itself up into nothing. Dead silence followed. "Well," Merida said to no one in particular as she glanced around, trying not to look at Snape! "The whole school knows now!"   
  
"I got what I deserved!" Merida muttered to Harry as they left the Great Hall. "He does something that makes me mad! I attack! He retaliates back! It's a vicious circle!" Merida sighed. _Will we ever connect?_ Secretly, deep down inside, Merida did want a father. After losing a family twice in a row, Professor Snape was all she had left! "He's just so stubborn & stiff & cruel &....I know! You can probably say the same about me! Lupin did!"   
  
"You? Cruel?" Harry repeated. "No I wouldn't say that! But stubborn perhaps!" Merida rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's very easy to like Snape," Neville teased. "except when it's---uh---difficult!"   
  
"Silence, Nev'!" Merida snapped. "Before I bust your fangs off!" Neville covered his mouth to hide his grinning! Ron & Harry snickered behind her! "Let's get to class!" Merida ordered.


	4. Twisted Destiny

**(4)A Twisted Destiny**   
  
Merida & Harry were on their way out of the Great Hall towards Mcgonagall's class when suddenly Draco shoved passed, pushing Merida into Harry.   
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Merida ordered.   
  
"You have a problem with me?" Draco turned to glare at her.   
  
"Yes, I do!"   
  
"Why don't you go cry to your daddy then?" Draco laughed.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" Harry pulled out his wand.   
  
Merida stopped him. "I've no intention of doing that! I can handle you myself!"   
  
"Let me get him, Merida!" Harry begged.   
  
"Harry, we're in enough trouble!" said Merida. "You've still got detentions with Mcgonagall for two more weeks as do I! Then I'm stuck with father for another month!"   
  
"I'll deal with both of you!" Draco threw Harry to the floor. The fight was on!   
  
"Muggle fight! Muggle fight!" shouted several random students! Soon there was a crowd. "Ooo! Get him Harry!" someone yelped as Harry punched Draco. Merida tried pulling them apart but got caught up between them. Harry & Merida forced Draco down.   
  
"HA!" Merida scoffed. "Where are your friends when you need them?" she said a moment to soon. Crabbe & Goyle came out of the Great Hall right then!   
  
"Crabbe, get her!" Draco yelped. "Goyle, get Harry!" The two of them pulled Harry & Merida off Draco. He jumped up. "Harry, you're dead!" Draco flamed at him. "As for you, Merida, you drive me crazy!" He raised his wand.   
  
"Immobulius!" Snape appeared on the scene & Draco became stationary! "Everyone! Leave! Crabbe & Goyle? You're dorms!" Snape pointed his long black wand at Draco again. "Immobulius Finite!"   
  
"Sir?" Draco stared. "I was just--!"   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped at him. "All three of you to my office!" Harry & Merida rolled their eyes. _Not again!_   
  
"Just for the record," Harry began. "It was Malfoy that started it!"   
  
"Yes, yes!" Snape sighed exasperatedly. "I'm quite familiar with your version of what happened! Always blaming anyone with the name of Malfoy! However," Snape glanced at Merida. "I'm quite sure that it was you, Merida, that started it all?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I know how you can be, Merida?" Snape glared at her.   
  
"No, father!" Merida yelped. "I actually tried to stop Harry! Draco did attack us first!" She glared back. "Are you or are you not telepathic? But that would show a lack of a father's trust if you use that spell on me now?"   
  
Snape glowered. "Merlin, you sure know how to try one's patience!" he snapped. "Fine! I'll believe you this time! Happy?"   
  
"Extatic!" Merida stated flatly.   
  
"Fine!" Snape retorted. "Malfoy & Potter will share your first week of detention with me!"   
  
"Not fair!" Merida yelped. "I said I had stopped Harry from using his wand! He doesn't deserve this!"   
  
"Well, yes," Snape feined sympathy. "Harry didn't use his wand but he started fighting like a muggle afterward, didn't he?" Snape smiled triumphantly.   
  
"Father! I'm going to do something evil to you for this!" Merida warned. "Maybe rigging your door with a bucket of freezing water like last ye---oops!" Merida just realised she had tattled on herself!   
  
"That! Was! You?!" Snape glared. "Potter! Malfoy! Get out!" As they fled the scene, Snape turned onto Merida. "Merlin's sake! What to do with you?"   
  
"Let's end this!" Merida pulled out her wand!   
  
"My pleasure!" Snape yanked out his own wand. _This will be my shortest duel!_ "Expelliaramus!" Snape tried to throw Merida's wand from her hand. Nothing happened. Snape tried again, but her wand stayed with her! Merida smiled so sweetly at him that Snape felt he would lose....his....mind! She rearranged her collar & a glint of gold caught his eye. "Give it here, Merida!"   
  
"Make me!" she dared him.   
  
Snape pounced her like a lion & yanked off the necklace! "Now," he stood up. "That's bet--!"   
  
"Rictusempra!" Merida caught him off guard.   
  
Snape landed on the other side of the room! "That's NOT the proper way to duel, Merida!" he fumed as he picked himself up! "I'm a powerful pureblood wizard! In a fair fight, I could kill you!"   
  
"Then I've no intention of being fair!" Merida snapped.   
  
Snape groaned. "Merida, I wouldn't actually kill you! I'm just saying that I could very easily!" Snape smiled a bit. "Expelliaramus!" Catching her off gaurd, Merida's wand sailed away from her! Snape scoffed, quite pleased with himself!   
  
Merida glowered! "Accio wand!" She glared at him. "Silenci--!   
  
"Protecto!" Snape guarded himself. "Faster Merida! Arachnia Engorgia!" He summonned a giant spider!   
  
**_"FATHER!!!!"_** Merida dropped her wand & fled for the door but she couldn't get through! Snape had set up a force field to block her. Merida whirled around & was inches away from the giant spider. "Father this isn't funny! Get rid of it!"   
  
"No, Merida!" Snape snapped. "YOU get rid of it!!! There is one spell to defeat mine! One you know well, so use it!"   
  
"Ooohh! Which one?" Merida panicked.   
  
"Merlin's sake pull yourself together!" Snape ordered. "Now, think!! You used it on Mcnair! Spiders flee before it?"   
  
Merida picked up her wand again. "Serpensorcia!" She summoned a viper but the spider stayed. "Wha--?"   
  
"Look at the size of my spell, Merida!" Snape sighed, exasperatedly. Merida rolled her eyes but increased the size of her spell. The spider fled away into nothing!   
  
Merida collapsed to the floor & kept her eyes off Snape. "Why did you do that?" she finally asked. "Or do you not know of my phobia?"   
  
"To see how you would react under pressure!" Snape sneered. "Pityful! You let your fear control you! We should duel more often! Yes," Snape was suddenly struck with an idea! "That is how we will spend the last three weeks of your detention!" He tossed her the necklace. "You won't be able to use that during our duels, of course, but wear it in the meantime!" Snape headed for the door. "Oh & by the way," he added. "Silencio isn't allowed in duels! Use it like that again & you'll be stuck in my detention for the rest of you life!"   
  
"Another round with Merida?" came the usual sudden voice!   
  
Snape jumped sideways & pulled out his wand! "ALBUS!" Snape shoved his wand away! He glanced at the floor for a moment. "Just when I think we'll be alright, something or other happens & we fight! What's wrong with us?" Snape asked not expecting an answer.   
  
"Plenty of things!" Dumbledore said. "For one thing, she already had a family & lost them & was almost a year on her own before you told her! Another reason is she is a teen girl seeking her independence! An unimportant three would be your Slythering attitude against Gryfindor!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Snape again glanced awkwardly to the floor. "But I think the main reason is her mixed species! You have to tell her, Severus!"   
  
"Oh, sure!" Snape snapped. "& have her charming everyone from here to the muggle country of Canada Eh?"   
  
Dumbledore burst out laughing! "Severus! Severus! Severus! It's Canada!" Dumbledore laughed. "Not Canada Eh! Eh is something those types of muggles say a lot!"   
  
"Whatever!" Snape muttered. "Like I care!"   
  
"But, seriously though," Dumbledore said. "You have to tell her!" He looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow & then left.   
  
"Merida, remain behind!" Snape ordered. It was the end of Potions Class later that day & Snape decided that it was now or never!   
  
Merida rolled her eyes. _Now what did I do?_ she thought darkly as she turned back to face him.   
  
"Nothing!" Snape said aloud. Merida stared at him! Snape pointed to his forehead. "Telepahic, remember? I have it on right now!" Snape looked awkwardly at Merida for a moment.   
  
"Well?" Merida brought him back to reality. "I have to get Mcgonagall's detention, remember?"   
  
"This will only take a moment!" Snape started. "Merida, you're not completely human!"   
  
"I know!" Merida said. "I'm half magic & half muggle!"   
  
"Magic or muggle is still human," Snape said. "Your Grandmother was a Veela & Rachelle was half-Veela! You're part Veela, yourself! She-Veela's are easily excitable wether in whole or in part! So just try to stay out of trouble!"   
  
Merida took a moment to think on that! "I'm Veela?" she half-laughed. "What species are you?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.   
  
"Pureblood magic human!" Snape said.   
  
"Really?" Merida said in a teasing voice. "Because I was quite sure you'd say vampire!"   
  
Snape glared at her but was suppressing a small smile. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" he hinted.   
  
Merida hurried to catch up with Harry. "I have something to tell you after detention!" she said. Their detention lasted two hours. They had to do extra school work, an essay on transfiguring plants to inanimate objects.   
  
"So what is it?" Harry asked as soon as they were on their way to Gryfindor Tower.   
  
"What? Oh, that!" Merida laughed. "I'm part Veela!" Merida told him what snape had said.   
  
"Well, that explains your blonde hair!" Harry smiled. "Oh, get lost!" he suddenly snapped as Draco appeared on the stairs.   
  
"I was waiting for you!" Draco started.   
  
"Oh, how nice of you!" Merida smiled seductivly. Snape was right!   
  
"Wha--? I--uh--!" Draco stuttered.   
  
"She's part Veela!" Harry laughed.   
  
Draco came out of his trance. "What? Veela?" he gasped, his whole attitude changed. "You sure? Oh, I have to go!" Draco fled the scene!   
  
"Wonder what that was about?" Merida asked.   
  
"No idea!" answered Harry. "She-Veelas are supposed to attract men, not repel them!"   
  
The next day, Draco avoided them whenever he could. For once, Harry & Merida had no trouble with him but they didn't know what to think! Draco was acting very odd!   
  
Snape walked into the Potions room before class that day & found Draco sitting by himself at his desk. "Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here so early?" Snape asked.   
  
"Is Merida part Veela?" Draco got on the subject.   
  
"Oooohhh!!" Snape raised his eyes to the ceiling & groaned! "It starts!"   
  
"So she IS part Veela!" Draco exclaimed.   
  
"Whoa!" Snape was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of vulnerability. Feeling dizzy, he sat down beside Draco & tried not to look around the room that seemed to spin in slow motion. "Mr. Malfoy! I sensed that! My Occlumency was off & I still sensed that! What's wrong with you?"   
  
"I'm sorry!" Draco actually started crying a bit! "I'm sorry for everything! I know I'm a bit of a bully but I've been keeping up a tough image to hide something! All that stuff I say about mudb----muggle-borns is just a facade & as for Hermione; she was beautiful!"   
  
"W--What?" Snape half-laughed.   
  
"I'm Veela, too!" Draco burst out. "All Malfoy males are for the past six or seven generations wether in whole or in part! I'm half Veela actually but my father is...." Draco stopped for a moment there! "Veela males are extremely ornery but the more mean we are really means we like someone! For me it's twice as hard because my Veela passions get mixed up with my human side!"   
  
Snape just stared! "You should have told everyone the moment you first arrived at Hogwarts over six years ago! Things would have been very different for you!"   
  
"I know!" Draco was sobbing uncontrollably now. Suddenly he stopped, embarrassed, his Veela emotions switching again with in him! "Sorry!" he actually laughed.   
  
"Nevermind!" Snape said. "Veela males have very volatile emotions! So your father is full Veela? No wonder he was always fighting with Rachelle!"   
  
"Probably because he actually wanted her for himself!" Draco said. "Put two Veelas together wether full or part Veelas & we'll drive each other crazy! It's a wonder full Veelas can even get together!"   
  
"Which makes me wonder," Snape suddenly thought of something. "Is Merida destined for Harry Potter......or for you?"


	5. A Traitor Among Us

**(5)A Traitor Among Us**   
  
It was the first day of October & the morning dawned bright & hot. Harry rolled out of bed. Thinking the darkest of thought, he got dressed. It was also the first day of detention with Snape! Harry & Merida's term with Mcgonagall was finished, much to the dismay of Merida! Mcgonagall was her favourite teacher & having detention under her command was no problem for Merida! Harry's thoughts became even darker. He would also be stuck with Draco for a week! Then he wondered, there was something different about Draco. He had been avoiding Harry & Merida for the past week or so!   
  
"Stay out of my way tonight, Draco!" Harry snapped the moment he stepped through the door.   
  
"I can do whatever I want in my Head Boy's office!" Draco sneered.   
  
"Not if the Head Boy's daughter has anything to do with it!" Merida warned as she headed for her desk.   
  
Draco glanced nervously at her! "Well, I'm sure he's happy to see his daughter with a Potter!" Draco burst out laughing! "It rhymes! Daughter with a Potter!" Merida glowered but kept her eyes on her desk, praying to Merlin that her father would arrived in the next few seconds before another fight broke out! Harry, Draco & Merida were a bit early.   
  
"You! Are! DEAD!" Harry threw himself onto Draco!   
  
"Harry! Draco!" Merida yelped. "Oh, please stop! Father will be here any sec.....ond!" He just walked in!   
  
"Stop that at once!" Snape waved his wand warily at them. "Merlin's sake! That's why you're in here in the first place!"   
  
Harry & Draco jumped to their feet. "He started it!" They pointed at each other! "No, I didn't! You did!"   
  
"I don't care who started it!" Snape snapped. "I'll finish it! Mr. Malfoy? You have to tell them!!"   
  
"What?" Draco looked at Snape as if he had gone insane.   
  
"Now, Malfoy!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's the least they deserve!" Snape said. "Now you tell them, or I will!"   
  
Draco kept his eyes off Harry & looked at Merida. "I'm---er---I'mpartVeelamyself!" he winced.   
  
Harry & Merida stared at Draco. Snape, however, thought the matter was closed & proceeded to set them to their detention.   
  
"What?" Harry ignored Snape.   
  
"You heard!" Draco muttered, also ignoring Snape.   
  
"Not now, father!" Merida pushed the schoolwork aside. "Is this some kind of joke, Draco? & you got my father to side with you?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Snape & Draco yelped at once!   
  
"It's true!" Draco declared.   
  
"Yes, I was rather surprised, myself when he told me!" Snape said. "Draco is part Veela! Now as you may or may not know, Veela males have bad tempers so from now on, try not to fight!" He glared first at Harry & then Draco & finally Merida. "Now can we get on with this?"   
  
"Hang on!" Merida thought of something. "I can see what's going on, here!"   
  
"What now?" Snape muttered.   
  
"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Merida glowered at him.   
  
"Did what?"   
  
"Put me & Draco together! You're trying to bust me & Harry up aren't you?" said Merida.   
  
"Bust you & Harry up?" Draco scoffed. "Ooooo! Harry & Merida sitting in the Whomping Willow tree--!"   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped. "If my daughter wants to ruin her life by being with Potter, then there's nothing I can do about it! No, Merida, I didn't do this on purpose!" Snape sat at his desk. "Oh & Malfoy? Don't give my daughter any more ideas then she already has! Whomping Willow, indeed!"   
  
Harry dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep a straight face! He glanced at Draco who smiled back but for once, without showing any malice! Merida glanced at Draco once & then turned to her homework. That first week of detention passed by easily despite the fact that Draco, Harry, Snape & Merida were all in the same room, alone! The last three weeks for Merida were very different!   
  
"So how'd it go?" Harry asked as Merida joined him after her first day on the duelling floor!   
  
"I was on my back half the time!" Merida retorted. Harry gazed at her. "Most of the time, actually!" Harry continued to stare! "Oh, FINE! ALL the time!" Merida finally told the truth!   
  
"That bad, huh?" Harry laughed.   
  
"He's too fast!" Merida defended. "I'm not allowed to use Silencio & even if I could, I can't get a spell in edge-wise! I would need to Immobulois him!"   
  
"That isn't allowed in duels either!" said Harry. "It wouldn't be fair to the one's who's immobulised!"   
  
"It isn't?" Merida exclaimed. "& just when was he going to tell me that?! Besides, I'm quite sure he cheats! So I should be able to cheat as well!"   
  
"What makes you think he cheats?" asked Harry.   
  
"Half the spells he used, I never heard before!" Merida said in disgust. "It has to be black magic! You know, some stuff he learned while posing as a Death Eater?" she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey, you two!" Neville suddenly appeared with Ron following. "Quit standing around, chatting! You'll be late for Mcgonagall's class!"   
  
"We'd better run!" Harry said.   
  
"Oh, we'll be right there!" said Ron. "It is kinda cool to see her change from her cat animagic to her human self! And she doesn't even need Mystique!"   
  
"True," laughed Merida. "but she can only have one animal shape, which is a house cat!"   
  
"Come, on!" Harry pleaded. "This is actually the third time in a row that we're late a bit for her class!"   
  
Merida dropped her books in her haste. "Oooh! Go on! I'll catch up!"   
  
"But---!" Harry started.   
  
"Just go!" Merida ordered. "I'll be right there!" She snatched up her books as the boys disappeared around the corner. Merida grabbed her books more securely & began to run for Mcgonagall's class-------& right into Argus Filch, the castle caretaker! Cat & books went flying out of control!   
  
"Mmmmmmmeeeowww!" Mrs. Norris landed with a splat onto the floor! She hissed at Merida & Filch.   
  
"Got you!" Filch grabbed Merida's collar. "Well, well what have we here?" he smiled sinisterly. "Running in the halls? Late for class? Shall I add AGAIN?! Terrorizing my cat? I'd say that calls for detention! Oh, that's right! You're already stuck in detention for the rest of this month with Severus! Let's go back there right now!"   
  
"Please, sir!" Merida pleaded. "I don't want to go back to the Potions Master! I have to get to Mcgonagall's class!"   
  
"Oh, hush!" Filch snapped. "I've been waiting to get you & your father together for a long time!"   
  
Merida stared at him! Mcgonagall had said all the Professors knew about Merida being Snape's daughter but Filch was not a Professor! "What makes you say he's my father?"   
  
"Oh, I know all about it!" Filch laughed. "Let's go!"   
  
"No!" Merida wriggled free from Filch & fled.   
  
"Miss Snape, get back here!" Filch ran after her but being an old man, he was a bit slow. Merida rounded the corner & glanced around for a place to hide. It was fortunate she had Mystique on her! She became a sparrow & flew up into the rafters. "Where are you?" Filch appeared moments later. "You can't hide! I've been waiting a long time to see you & your father destroyed!" A little bird flew past his ear, startling him. "Show yourself!" he snapped as he regained control of himself.   
  
The bird flew to the Potions classroom & entered as Draco opened it to come out. No one else but Snape was inside. The bird landed in front of him & Merida returned to her human self. But she didn't have a chance to say anything!   
  
"What are you doing?" Snape glared at her. "You're late for Minerva's class! No excuses Merida!"   
  
"Filch wants us dead!" Merida yelped.   
  
Snape sat down behind his desk. "You mean he wants you dead!" he muttered, not believing her. "What did you do? Kill his cat?"   
  
"Are you not telepathic?" Merida raised her voice. "Use that charm on me this instant or I will turn you over to Voldomort!"   
  
Appalled at hearing the Dark Lord's name, Snape slammed his wand so hard to his desk that Merida felt sure there would be a mark on it & his desk! "I don't know what you're trying to pull, little Missy!" Snape's voice was also raised. "But end it here & now! Legillimus!" He entered her mind! After a few moments, he returned to reality. "Wait here!" He picked up his wand & left.   
  
"I know you're here, Miss Snape!" Filch was still wandering the empty hall, looking for her!   
  
"Try PROFESSOR Snape!" He grabbed Filch around the collar & held him up. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Looking for your wayward daughter!" Filch said, as he squirmed free of Snape's grip.   
  
"You do not want me as your enemy, Argus!" Snape warned in a low voice, dragging him down to the floor. Realising he was caught, Filch pulled out a small knife. "Expelliaramus!" Snape commanded & the knife flew out of Filch's hand. He grabbed Filch around the arm & exposed his Death Mark!   
  
"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before this!" Filch sneered. "Especially after Umbridge was here for a while as an actual Professor!"   
  
"Yes, you were rather friendly with her!" Snape muttered. "& that also explains why Bellatrix knew Merida was here!"   
  
"Very good, Severus! Yes!" Filch smiled evilly.   
  
"Why would the Master want you?" Snape asked. "You don't have any magic in you!"   
  
"I may not be magical," said Filch. "but I can spy just fine! I'm Hogwarts castle Caretaker! I joined after you left! I took your place!"   
  
Mrs. Norris came running to her master but Snape snatched her up & held the knife to her throat. "If anything happens to Merida, your cat will die!" Snape knew that more than anything, Filch would want to protect his cat! He pocketed the knife & pulled out his wand. "Move, Argus! Albus's office, or you'll wish you had!" Snape threw Filch in the door when they reached the office. "Headmaster, I have found a spy!" Snape showed Dumbledore Filch's Mark. "He has been plotting with the Dark Lord against me & Merida!"   
  
Dumbledore glared at Filch! "I gave you a home here. Made you Caretaker. Now you betray us? Never once have you failed me, until now!"   
  
"You honestly think I would betray everyone?" Filch sneered.   
  
"I'm as Occlument as Severus!" Dumbledore declared. "Shall I use that on you right now?"   
  
"Why didn't you do that a long time ago?" Filch taunted.   
  
"You gave us no reason to distrust you!" Dumbledore said. "You will go to Azkaban, now. Leave him here with me Severus!"   
  
Snape began moving to the door. "My cat?" Filch glanced at Mrs. Norris.   
  
Snape whirled around. "She will remain here as insurance that Merida is safe!" With that, he left, carrying the cat away!


	6. Quidditch Time

**(6)Quidditch Time**   
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked as he, Ron & Neville entered the portrait that evening to find Merida sitting in the common room. "Mcgonagall was pretty upset when you didn't show & then Snape came & said you wouldn't be coming?"   
  
"Filch!" She told them the whole story. ".....& now," Merida finished. "Father is basically holding Mrs. Norris hostage!" She held up the old cat. Neville snarled, baring his fangs! "Hey, Nev'!" Merida laughed. "At least she gets along with Crookshanks!" Merida had taken over the responsibility of Crookshanks after Hermione died.   
  
"So Filch is going to Azka---wait a minute!" Ron started. "Yes! He's going to Azkaban! We'll be able to sneak out whenever!"   
  
"Don't bet on it!" Merida said glumly. "Father is now watching out for us! We'll be having detentions on the spot!"   
  
Harry groaned! "Snape ruins EVERYTHING!!! As usual!"   
  
"But what about him?" Neville asked. "When they come for Filch tomorrow, won't they try to get Snape?"   
  
"The aurors will disguise him for tomorrow," said Merida. "just in case!"   
  
"I can't believe it!" Harry said. "Filch! A Death Eater!" He sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed! Quidditch starts up tomorrow!"   
  
"Oh Harry?" Merida started. "Percy's case is taken care of! Perhaps we could ask Dumbledore about the Prophecy tomorrow before the game?"   
  
"Good idea!" Harry said. "Goodnight!"   
  
First thing the next morning, Harry & Merida entered Dumbledore's office with the book of Prophecies.   
  
"Sir," Harry began. "I was wondering if you knew about this!" Harry showed him the Prophecy. "Does it concern me, somehow?"   
  
Dumbledore read it over, several times & each time, he became more & more concerned about something. Finally, he spoke. "No Harry! I don't think you're directly involved. But, it might still affect you!" Dumbledore glanced at Harry & then Merida. "I must study this further before I can say exactly what it means!" he added in a tone of finality. Harry & Merida nodded & headed for the door.   
  
"You will be able to tell us soon, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Perhaps!" said Dumbledore. "Now, off to your game!"   
  
It was the first game of the season! All Gryfindors lined, ready to fly out & waited for Oliver's usual speech! "Alright!" Oliver smiled to his "favourite" team! "It's my last year with you!" Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling! Oliver Wood was a good man, not to mention his popularity among the ladies! It was just his incessant babbling of becoming a star! Harry smiled in spite of himself! "Now," Oliver's voice brought him back to attention! "let's get out there & have some fun!"   
  
The Gryfindors mounted their brooms & flew out over the Pitch as the Slytherings rose to join them. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers & Snitch & picked up the Quaffle. She threw it up to them & the game began!   
  
"Katie catches the Quaffle & races to the Slythering's Keeper!" Lee Jordans began commentating. "She scores! Yes! 10 points to Gryfindor!" Harry flew off to the side & began scanning around for the Snitch as Lee Jordans continued, with the occasional warning from Mcgonagal! Harry glanced down & watched the game for a moment. "....& a nice save by Oliver Woods, our dear Gryfin--!"   
  
"LEE JORDANS!!" Mcgonagall cut in! "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TAKE OVER?!?!"   
  
"Sorry ma'am!" Lee Jordans yelped! "Ooooo! & a nice score there! It's now Gryfindor 20 to Slythering 10!"   
  
_Whoa! Slythering has a score?!_ Harry looked around for Draco, then he remembered that he had a new Slythering Seeker to watch out for! He noticed Sara Andrews already diving for the Snitch! Harry yet out a yelp & sped after her! As if sensing both Seekers closing in on it, the Snitch disappeared under the Slythering stands. Sara lost it but Harry knew this little trick all to well. He dived under the stands after the Snitch.   
  
"Another score for Gryfindor!" Lee Jordans yelled poetically into his microphone. Mcgonagall bit her lip!   
  
Harry & Snitch shot straight up from under the Slythering stands with Sara Andrews in hot pursuit! The Snitch headed for the sky. Finally, it reached its three hundred feet radius & dived back into the game, Harry close behind. Sara wasn't as good at dives, so she fell behind a bit as she turned herself around. Harry was getting closer to the Snitch. He put his hand out to catch it as the ground came speedily closer to him. He was just about to snatch it but some spell knocked him from his broom! Harry plummeted to the ground as his broom went spinning out from under him!   
  
Snape caught Harry with the Wingaurdium Leviosa charm. _Drop him!_ came a voice by the Imperius charm! _Drop him now! Who do you prefer dead? Harry Potter or you daughter?_   
  
Snape glowered! Harry was still far up, so he released him. "Legillimus, Dumbledore!" he conntacted the Headmaster. _Take care of Potter! I've an Imperious Curse to fight off!_   
  
Harry was falling fast to the ground! Again, he was yanked sharply out of his fall by the Wingaurdium Leviosa, this time sent by Dumbledore. Harry floated softly to the ground like a feather. The Gryfindor team surrounded him instantly!   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Are you hurt?"   
  
"Slythering won!"   
  
"Saved your broom, Harry!"   
  
Harry looked around & saw Oliver Wood carrying his Firebolt. "Thanks!" Harry took back his broom. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know!" said Fred. "Snape & Dumbledore saved you! Where is Dumbledore going?"   
  
Dumbledore was following Snape who was headed for the forest. "Severus, where are you going?"   
  
"She's in there!" Snape answered. "Whoever it was that tried to use the Imperius on me! Albus, she threatened to kill Merida!"   
  
"Merida is in the hospital wi---!" Dumbledore began.   
  
"What?!" Snape panicked.   
  
"WITH Harry, who's just getting a few scratches treated!" Dumbledore finished. "Let's go see her! You can't find anything in the Dark Forest with the evening approaching! I'll have the aurors stand guard for tonight & we'll come back first thing in the morning."   
  
Snape & Dumbledore reached the hospital door at the same time Harry & Merida came out. "We're fine!" said Merida. "Look on the bright side, father! At long last, your House finally won!" She laughed & Harry couldn't help joining in!   
  
Snape glowered. "I'll kill you both, myself if you don't stop that!" he muttered, not really meaning it, of course!   
  
"Almost 7 whole years & your House won, once!" Harry laughed. "but only once!"   
  
"Alright, stop now!" Dumbledore said. "You two had best get to your dorms!"


	7. Tricks, Treats & Spheres

**(7)Tricks, Treats & Spheres**   
  
Early the next morning found Dumbledore & Snape in the forest with a few other Order members.   
  
"Are you sure there was a Death Eater in here?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Yes, she was right here, somewhere!" Snape answered. "I know there's a Death Eater here!"   
  
"Yeah," Lupin crossed his arms. "& HIS name is Severus Sna--!"   
  
"Will you two stop it?!" Tonks yelped. "The point is, Death Eater or not, we have an unknown attacker in our forest & it's our job to find that person!" Snape & Lupin glared at each other but said no more.   
  
"We will stay in pairs," said Dumbledore. "I don't want anyone left alone in case someone gets injured, like last year!" he glanced at Snape. "I've had Hagrid make out some maps for us so we won't get lost." Dumbledore handed them out & then he & Moody took off through the forest as Mcgonagall & Tonks headed in their own direction.   
  
Snape glared at Lupin. "Don't cross me!" he warned the werewolf. "I'm in a bad mood!"   
  
"Oh, you're always in a bad mood!" Lupin laughed as he hurried after Snape.   
  
"20 points from Gryfindor!" Snape snapped as Lupin stared in disbelief! "You may be out of school," Snape explained. "but once a Gryfin always a Gryfin! Like I said: don't cross me!" He continued on his way through the forest with Lupin glowering behind him!   
  
"Who ever it is," Lupin said. "she's probably long gone!"   
  
"No Death Eater can get through that shield you & your little minions set up around the forest last night!" Snape muttered.   
  
"Minions!" Lupin scowled. "So that mean I can trap you & you can't get out!" he laughed.   
  
"Be quiet!" Snape ordered as he cast the Legillimus Charm on himself. "I can't sense her presence!" he muttered.   
  
"All I see are cat prints & horseshoe marks!" Lupin retorted, looking down the trails. "Maybe your powers aren't working!"   
  
Snape grabbed Lupin at the throat. "You dare to belittle my powers?!"   
  
"Not your powers, exactly!" Lupin yelped! "I'm just saying that because you're a bit stressed out, you're probably not focusing right!"   
  
"Perhaps you're right!" Snape tossed Lupin aside!   
  
"You know I'm right!" Lupin barked softly as he picked himself up.   
  
"Look, I've no intention of baby-sitting an over-grown puppy!" Snape snapped. "We're here to find & capture whoever attacked us during the game!"   
  
Lupin scoffed at the phrase "over-grown puppy"! "You think I enjoy being stuck in here with you today?" Lupin finally snapped! "I only came in here because I care for Merida & Harry, unlike you! Otherwise, I'd have stayed at the castle!"   
  
"I would DIE for Merida!" Snape was getting irate. "& yes, Mr. Potter too! I don't ever want to hear you say I don't care about them EVER again! Do we understand each other?!"   
  
"You do care?" Lupin stared at Snape. "Well, it doesn't show, does it?"   
  
"THAT does it!" Snape grabbed Lupin again. "Fine! Stay here & follow the animal trails! I'm going back to the castle to-----uh---WATCH over Merida!" He dropped Lupin in a heap onto the ground & began to leave.   
  
"Albus said to stay together!" Lupin snarled through gritted fangs.   
  
"You're a werewolf!" Snape shouted. "You come in here almost every full moon!"   
  
"Yes!" Lupin roared back. "But as a mad wolf, not my human self!"   
  
"WHY YOU-----!" Snape raised his wand.   
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!" Dumbledore yelled over the racket the two were making. A few moments of dead silence followed as Tonks, Mcgonagall & Moody arrived on the scene.   
  
"Merlin's sake!" Tonks yelped. "People in Canada could here you two fighting!"   
  
"Headmaster!" Snape began. "Please remove THAT creature from my sight!" He pointed at Lupin.   
  
"You sound like Umbridge!" Lupin snapped at Snape's pointing finger but missed, barely! "Prejudice against half-breeds!"   
  
Snape exploded with rage. "MY OWN DAUGHTER IS HALF-BRED!! SO IS DRACO MALFOY!! I DON'T MIND THEM AT ALL!! IT's **_YOU,_** REMUS LUPIN, THAT I MIND!!"   
  
"What's this about Malfoy?" Lupin half-laughed.   
  
"I---oh, dear me!" Snape remembered that Draco hadn't wanted anyone else but him, Harry & Merida to know about his Veela heritage! "See what you've made me do? Break the Professor/student confidentiality code!"   
  
Dumbledore buried his face in his hands for a moment. "The way you two fight is almost amusing!" he looked up at them. "Remus, the Malfoy males are ALL Veela, some are complete Veelas & some, like Draco, are half-Veelas! Yes, Severus," Dumbledore noticed that Snape was staring at him in disbelief! "I know all about the Malfoy men! Draco, however, doesn't want anyone else to know right now, so this matter is not to be talked of again, understand?" Dumbledore glanced around as everyone agreed the secret would remain with them. "Good! We must let Draco tell all when he's ready but for now, he' still upset about his father being a true Death Eater & being in Azkaban. Now," Dumbledore glared at Lupin & Snape. "You two had better forgive each other! Severus, this fight is more personal then Remus just being part of James Potter's gang! Remus, same to you! Remus will stay with me! Allastor can go with Severus if only to stop you two from fighting!"   
  
The pairs set out again. Snape & Lupin eyed each other for a moment & then went their separate ways. Though the whole forest was searched, no one was found. Dumbledore decided on a new plan. The aurors went to full alert to guard the castle & one was posted at each of the four Towers & Merida & Harry would have an escort until the unknown intruder was caught, something to which Merida protested!   
  
"Don't start, Merida!" Snape ordered. "It's for your own good!"   
  
"But----!"   
  
"Enough!" Snape warned. "before I take points from Gryfindor!" he glared at her. "Don't we have a detention to do?" Snape had for the Duel Chamber.   
  
"And we're back to the point-taking demon!" Merida muttered. She promptly lost 50 points on the spot! Merida hung her head, glowering, as she reluctantly followed him to her detention!   
  
"We won!" Harry laughed. "& without incidents this time!" It was a week later, & Gryfindor had just played against Ravenclaw. Harry flung himself onto the sofa in the common room & gazed at the ceiling.   
  
"I was worried we'd get attacked again!" Ron half-laughed.   
  
"So was I!" Harry agreed. "Well, time for the DA in an hour! I'd better get ready!"   
  
Harry was on his way to the library to do some reading after the DA class, when Snape marched past him, looking none to pleased! Harry shrank against the wall until he passed! Snape took no notice as he headed to the Gryfindor Tower & came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dorm.   
  
"Merida?" Snape called up the stairs. "Merida, if you're up there, get down here right now!"   
  
She appeared at the top of the stairs. "What are you upset about now?"   
  
"Your detention?" Snape glowered. "You didn't show up for it! I thought you said I could trust you?"   
  
"Does detention take the place of a class?" Merida asked, somewhat confused.   
  
"NO---er--what class?" Snape tried to think of the schedule & what he had missed.   
  
"The DA?" Merida reminded him.   
  
"Merida," Snape rolled his eyes. "That is just something fun that Potter & his friends are doing & not a real class!"   
  
"Well, if the Headmaster excepts it," Merida began. "I should think it would be a real class?"   
  
"Don't make me come up there!" Snape threatened.   
  
"The stairs are gender-sensitive!" Merida laughed.   
  
"NOT for Professors!" Snape marched upstairs to prove himself!   
  
"Ladies, there's a guy up here!" Merida yelped. "A Professor!"   
  
Snape tried to ignore the shrieks & embarrassed giggles coming from the various rooms & kept his eyes firmly on Merida! "As it is, I had to come up here!" he smiled his usual half-smile. "10 points from Gryfindor!"   
  
"Is THAT your answer to EVERYTHING?!" Merida half-laughed. "Taking points?"   
  
"We'll have a double detention tomorrow!" Snape declared through gritted teeth as he headed back downstairs!   
  
Merida glowered, staring at his retreating back! "Well," she sighed to herself as she turned into her room. "at least Hallowe'en is in a few days & then this month will be finished!"   
  
Harry & Ron stood outside on the front steps, waiting for the Aurors to led them all to Hogsmeade for the Hallowe'en weekend.   
  
"Seen Merida anywhere?" Ron asked.   
  
"Not yet!" answered Harry. "Hey Nev'!" he called out as Neville ran by. "Have you seen Merida?"   
  
"She's still in the Tower, I think!" Neville walked up to them. "But she'd better hurry & get out here if she wants to go to Hogsmeade!"   
  
"It's probably Snape's fault!" Harry muttered.   
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "If it's not one thing, it's your father!"   
  
"Good afternoon!" came an icy voice. Harry, Ron & Neville all gulped as they turned to face Snape. "Where, may I ask, would I find Merida?"   
  
"Er---uh!" Harry stuttered.   
  
"We were just discussing that &..." Ron trailed off.   
  
"At Gryfindor Tower, I think!" Neville grinned nervously.   
  
Snape glanced around. "Mr. Longbottom! Your fangs!" Neville lost his smile! "Still in the Tower you say? Very well then & 10--20," he glanced at the three of them. "actually 30 points from Gryfindor for talking against me!" Snape walked away.   
  
"I hate him!" Harry groaned.   
  
"I loathe him!" Ron agreed.   
  
"I detest him!" Neville snarled.   
  
Snape entered the Portrait & stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He wouldn't go up there unless he had too! "Merida, if you're thinking of going to Hogsmeade you can ju--!"   
  
"She doesn't want to go!" said Merida's friend Brean, as she appeared at the top of the stairs.   
  
"What?" Snape glared at her. "& why not?"   
  
"She says that it reminds her of her phobia," said Brean. "& she just wants to wait it out until the spidery decorations come down! Shes reading right now! Some sort of muggle story about something to do with space flight! st--st--star something like that!"   
  
"Star Trek!" Snape snapped. "Whatever!" He glanced up at Brean. "So you mean to tell me, Miss Lee Voth, that my plan for her last day of detention failed? I was going to ground her from going to Hogsmeade this weekend!"   
  
"Guess so!" Brean laughed as she skipped downstairs & out the portrait!   
  
"Should have known!" Harry laughed after Brean told them about Merida on her way by. "I'm surprised you came, Ron!"   
  
Ron smiled sheepishly. "So long as I'm with someone, I don't mind!"   
  
"Well," sighed Neville. "We'll just have to save a butterbeer for her!" The three of them laughed as they walked down the road. Several aurors could be seen along the way, guarding the students. Neville waved to Lupin who returned the greeting.   
  
"Come on!" said Harry. "Let's head to the old Shrieking Shack! We won't have so many eyes watching us & yet we would still be close to the aurors!"   
  
"Let's get our butterbeers filled up first!" said Ron.   
  
After they got fresh butterbeers, the three of them headed down the road & into the evening.   
  
"I wonder if whoever they're looking out for is even here still?" Ron suddenly asked.   
  
"With that shielding charm up," Neville said. "It's possible! Lupin said that no evil could pass through & leave the forest. He helped to set it up!" Neville smiled.   
  
"I know," Harry laughed. "Do you hear that?"   
  
"What?" asked Neville.   
  
"I don't here anything!" said Ron.   
  
"Shush!" Harry ordered as he moved closer to a rarely used back alley, leading behind the Shack.   
  
"Harry, don't you think we've gone a little far from the aurors?" Ron asked in his squeaky whisper.   
  
"They're over there down the road!" Harry pointed & then hid behind a large boulder to listen. He didn't want to admit it, but the aurors were a little farther than he thought!   
  
"I got it, finally!" came a lady's voice. "Minerva Mcgonagalll showed up just seconds later & I had to knock out a student in Gryfindor Tower to get it, but I got it!"   
  
"Good!" came a very familiar voice. "Hand it over!"   
  
"Scabbers, please don't!" Ron squeaked again. Harry glanced over Neville to him. It was amazing how Ron was still attached to his pet, even though now the truth was known that Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew under Animagic, posing as a rat & pet of Ron Weasley!   
  
"At last! The Dementor Sphere!" Peter exclaimed.   
  
"Yes," said the lady. "Now we can free my husband & everyone else from Azkaban! The Dementors will obey us with this!"   
  
"How does it work?" Peter asked.   
  
"Just pet it!" said the lady. "& to turn it off, just pet it again!" Peter did so as Harry peered over the rock. It was to dark to see who the lady was but he could see a small, round semi-transparent glowing red ball in Peter's hand.   
  
"It's so beautiful!" Harry began to climb over the rock. Ron & Neville yanked him back! Neville covered Harry's mouth to stop him from making a sound.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Ron squeaked.   
  
"I think that Sphere works on more than just Dememtors!" Neville said as Harry shook himself out of his trance.   
  
Peter turned off the Sphere. "Why wasn't I affected by it?"   
  
The lady came out of her own trance. "You're the one holding it!"   
  
"Let's get back to the main part of Hogsmeade!" Harry said. The three of them snuck away & began to run as soon as they were close to the road. Harry suddenly stopped running & poor Ron & Neville went crashing to the ground, dragging Harry under them! "Sorry!" Harry smiled nervously at their dark looks! "But look over there! Let's get closer to listen!"   
  
Harry, Ron & Neville got as close as they dared to the side of the Three Broomsticks. Snape was leaning on the wall as if looking for support & Dumbledore was with him.   
  
"I don't know how it could have happened," Dumbledore was saying. "Allastor was there to guard the Tower but still someone seemed to have gotten in! Dumbledore was eying Snape closely. "Merida has been attacked after all! She's in the hospital wing but in critical condition!"


	8. Pop Goes The Portkey

**(8)Pop Goes The Portkey**   
  
Harry could only stare as Snape & Dumbledore aparated to the Hogsmeade Gates.   
  
"Come on, Harry!" Ron broke into his thoughts. "Let's get back to the castle."   
  
Harry began running as soon as he appeared at the gates, with Neville & Ron close behind. Up ahead, Harry could see Snape running across the grounds towards Hogwarts Castle but Dumbledore, as usual, was no where in sight.   
  
"Let's stay out of sight!" Harry whispered as he, Neville & Ron entered the hospital wing. They stood behind the curtains that Harry gently pulled across one side of a bed & waited. He peeked out through the crack for a moment & saw Merida two beds down, her blonde hair framing her face. Harry forced himself away from the curtains & sat down.   
  
"I found her on the floor," Mcgonagall was saying. "I was just returning a book that Miss Voth had left in my classroom & saw Merida."   
  
"Did you see anyone else?" asked Dumbledore.   
  
"No," said Mcgonagall. "I wanted to stay & look, but I had to get Merida here. Allastor said that no one but me had entered but still, she was attacked."   
  
"I've already tested Allastor," Madam Pomfrey said. "for the use of polyjuice potion in case someone was posing as him but it came out negative."   
  
"I don't know how anyone could get in," said Mcgonagall. "but---Severus? Are you all right?" Snape was standing close to Merida & appeared to be in a trance.   
  
"Hush, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "He's trying to contact Merida!" Dumbledore could recognize the spell of Occlumency any day!   
  
Snape entered Merida's mind. _Merida__, can you hear me?   
  
Father, where are you?   
  
Standing beside you in the hospital wing. Minerva found you. What happened?   
  
I don't know! Some lady attacked me. She had very familiar eyes. It was as if I knew her from somewhere. She said.....something....   
  
Yes, __Merida__? Come back! You're fading!   
  
It's hard to focus!   
  
You're very weak & you're not used to Occlumency but you must focus!   
  
She said she was going to kill me & that she found something! Some Sphere! That's all I remember.   
  
Rest for now, then._ Snape began to leave Merida's mind.   
  
_Father, don't leave!   
  
I'm not going anywhere! Just out of your mind!_ Snape took hold of Merida's hand & returned to reality. He felt hers squeeze his, then she passed out completely again.   
  
"Merlin's sake!" Pomfrey greeted him as soon as Snape was back to reality! "What the devil are you trying to do, Severus? KILL her? She's too weak for your style of Occlumency! You're too rough! I should know! I'm the one fixing Harry's headaches whenever you invade his mind! NEVER DO THAT **_AGAIN!"_**   
  
Snape winced! "Poppy, I'm only rough on Harry Potter because he doesn't do as he's told! He doesn't push me out when I know he can! I wouldn't be rough like that on my own daughter!"   
  
"As far as I'm concerned, your Occlumency is too strong!" Pomfrey glared at him. "You live up to your name, _Sever_us!"   
  
"I will refrain from commenting on that!" Snape gritted his teeth as Dumbledore covered his smiling with his hand. Snape glowered at him! "Do you want to know what Merida told me or not?!"   
  
"Yes, _Sever_us!" Dumbledore snickered.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling for a moment! "She said it was a lady had attacked her. Apparently this lady had come to kill her!" Snape hesitated a moment. "The lady.....also.....found," Snape wondered what was wrong with himself! "found some sort of.....Sphere?"   
  
Dumbledore went very silent. _Not THAT Sphere! Please Merlin, not that!_ He gazed at Snape for a long time.   
  
"Well?!" Snape was getting impatient!   
  
"It's something from your past, Severus!" Dumbledore said. "Something you've trained your mind to forget but now the truth must come out! It can only be the Dementor Sphere!"   
  
Snape collapsed to the floor, fainted! Pomfrey hurried to his side. "He's just fainted, Poppy!" Mcgonagall said. "& with good reason! Albus, do you really think it's that Sphere?"   
  
"It has to be!" Dumbledore said. "I thought it was destroyed but I wasn't sure! Now, I'm positive it still exists! Poppy, lay him on the bed beside Merida! He should be awake in a few hours!"   
  
Mcgonagall & Dumbledore headed out the door. Dumbledore paused a moment beside the curtains surrounding one bed & smiled before continuing on his way! Harry, knowing they were caught, hurried out to follow him with Ron & Neville who were grinning nervously! "What happened to Professor Snape?" Harry asked.   
  
"That Sphere is a bad part of his past!" Dumbledore answered. "He'll be alright soon enough & so will Merida."   
  
"That lady gave the Sphere to Peter Pettigrew!" Harry said. "We saw them in a back alley behind the Shrieking Shack!"   
  
"Oh, what a tangled web this is!" Dumbledore sighed. "I don't understand any of this, either!" he smiled softly at Harry. "You & your friends should get to the Tower. Allastor will escort you there & Lupin will be at the Tower as well!"   
  
Snape was awake again the next morning. Merida was still out but Pomfrey said she would be fine in a few days. Snape left Merida in her care & left.   
  
"I'm sorry it has resurfaced, Severus!" came the sudden voice!   
  
Snape stopped breathing for a minute or two! _It's only Albus! Get used to it, will you?!_ "Look, I don't want to talk of it right now!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Very well, then!" Dumbledore said. "I will be silent!"   
  
"Please do!" Snape muttered.   
  
"Apparently, Peter Pettigrew is involved," Dumbledore changed the subject.   
  
"Wonderful!" Snape declared flatly!   
  
"Some lady gave him that Sphere last night!" Dumbledore said.   
  
"& we're back to that!" Snape snapped as he entered his office.   
  
Dumbledore continued on to his own office. _Please don't do this, again, Severus! Closing yourself off from it!_   
  
_Not listening!!!!_ came the heated reply on the wave of Occlumency! Dumbledore winced & shut the spell off!   
  
Merida awoke two days later to find Ron sprawled out at the foot of her bed, fast asleep! Harry was sitting on her bed, right beside her & Neville was in a chair on the other side. "Hey! She's awake!" Harry shoved Ron over & lay down beside Merida. Ron yelped as he woke up, causing everyone to laugh! Harry kissed Merida softly. "So you're feeling better yet?" Harry asked. "What happened to you?"   
  
"I don't rightly know!" said Merida. "One minute, I was being attacked by some lady; the next minute, I'm here talking to you!"   
  
"We're just on the lunch break!" said Neville. "We've got Mcgonagall's class next in a few minutes!"   
  
"Oh, I wish I could go!" Merida looked at Pomfrey.   
  
"No, Miss Snape!" Pomfrey ordered. "You just woke up a few minutes ago! You're staying here for at least one more day!" Pomfrey returned to her desk as Snape walked in. "Severus, she just woke up!"   
  
"Good!" Snape fumed at her! "Merida I---GET OFF THAT BED THIS INSTANT, POTTER!!!!!!!"   
  
"Ohhhhh!" Merida groaned as Harry, in his panic, flipped off onto the floor! "He was only here a few seconds!"   
  
"I don't care!" Snape snapped as he glared at Harry! "Don't you three have a class to get to?" Harry fled the possible blasting zone with Neville & Ron hot on his heels! Snape sighed, slightly frustrated, as he sat down beside Merida. "I really wish you'd get over that crush with Potter! Can't you find some other man?"   
  
"I'd hardly call almost two years just a crush, father!" Merida declared! "Who WOULD you want me to be with? Draco? He may be good-looking but that's all he is!"   
  
"Anyone who isn't related to James Potter!" Snape groaned.   
  
"Why do you hate Harry so?" Merida asked.   
  
"Hmpf!" was the answer! "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about...boys...!!" Snape just realised what he said. _Oh, help! It's going to happen one day!_ "I just wanted to know if you remember anything else?"   
  
"No, not really!" Merida said. "Do you know about that Sphere?"   
  
Snape took a long time to answer. "No!" he finally said, hating the lie but not wanting to talk of it. "I must get to the Potions Class!" Snape got up to leave.   
  
"Be nice, father!" Merida threatened as she laughed.   
  
"Working on it!" Snape yelled over his shoulder as he left!   
  
Merida was allowed to leave the next day. She was outside with Harry & Ron who were telling her all about Hallowe'en Eve when Neville came running up to them. "You'll....never....guess," Neville panted. "what I found!" He was bouncing with excitement. "Come on!" Neville led them inside to the Hall where Quidditch Trophies of games passed were on display. He pointed to a Slythering case.   
  
"Keeper: Captain Tom Riddle!" Harry read out.   
  
"What?!" Neville barked in surprise. "I didn't notice that! It's the Seeker position I want to show you!"   
  
Harry scanned down the list of names. "Merida, I think you should read it!"   
  
Merida read out all the names.   
  
**Keeper: Captain Tom Riddle   
Chaser 1: Bellatrix Black   
Chaser 2: Nercissa Black   
Chaser 3: Yuna Leblanc   
Beater 1: Lucios Malfoy   
Beater 2: Mcnair Jr.   
Seeker: Severus Snape**   
  
"Mmmm--hmm!" Harry stared at the old plaque. "All known Death Eaters! Voldomort had his plan in order back then!"   
  
"If only Tom knew that Snape was actually spying on him!" Ron laughed.   
  
"My father was a Seeker?" Merida exclaimed. "He never told me that! Of course, he never tells anything!" Merida sighed. "I think the only way to know more about him is bits & pieces that I'll find out like this!"   
  
"Still not talking?" Ron asked.   
  
"Not much!" Merida answered. "Hey! Let's ask Hagrid! He knows lots of stuff!"   
  
"Yeah!" Neville agreed. "We've got his lesson in half an hour! Then we can ask him afterward!"   
  
As soon as "The Care Of Magical Creatures" was over, Harry, Ron, Neville & Merida followed Hagrid to his hut. "Al'ight! I know you are up to som'thin' or other?" Hagirid smiled at them.   
  
"We wanted to know," Merida began. "about......how Hogwarts was when you went to school?"   
  
"Ya mean ya want to know about yar father!" Hagrid corrected her.   
  
"That to!" Merida laughed.   
  
"Al'ight!" said Hagrid. "Come inside & I'll git us some tea!"   
  
"We found out Snape was a Slythering Seeker!" said Ron. "We read it off an old plaque in the hall!"   
  
"Yeah, he was a Seeker!" Hagrid said. "& a thumping good'ne, I might add! Sly'th'ing ne'er lost a game so long as Se'erus Snape was the Seeker!"   
  
"He fainted the other day!" Harry said.   
  
Hagrid went silent a moment. "I know!" he finally said as he poured a little to much tea into Harry's cup. "Sor'y 'arry!"   
  
"Something about a Dementor Sphere?" asked Neville.   
  
Hagrid stayed silent, again. "I know that, too!" Hagrid sighed & sat down beside Fang. "That Sphere gives complete control ter whoe'er has it, o'er the Dementas!" He glanced at Merida. _Just tell her! Not like Se'erus e'er will!_ "The thing ya need ter know about the connection betw'n that Sphere & yar father is.........it's because of that Sphere that yar mother died!"   
  
Merida buried her face in her hands for a moment. "Oh, dear! I'll be more careful what I ask him from now own!"   
  
"So Voldomort used the Dementors to kill the Snape family?" Harry asked.   
  
"Now there's the myst'ry!" Hagrid said. "By the evidence found by the aurors, the Dark Lord was actually proved innocent!"   
  
"Innocent?!" everyone shrieked!   
  
"Ya, innocent!" Hagrid said. "Aurors say it wasn't the Dark Lord that controlled the Dementas that day but someone else! 'Course, no one believed it, & only the Order members know what really happened!"   
  
Harry, Ron, Neville & Merida left Hagrid's hut, half-wishing they hadn't asked! They walked in silence, back to the castle. "I wonder who else could be responsible?" Merida suddenly spoke.   
  
"Who knows," said Harry. "probably one of the Death Eaters like Lucious or Mcnair, perhaps!"   
  
Merida entered her dorm & sat down on the bed to clear her head. A soft rustling at the window caught her attention. It was Crookshanks, wanting to come in. Merida let him in & closed the window. She picked up Crookshanks & put him on the bed.   
  
"Mmmmeeoow?" Mrs. Norris cried pitifully outside the window.   
  
Merida sighed & got up again. "Couldn't you have shown up two seconds earlier?" she teased. Mrs. Norris rubbed up against Merida's leg. So long as Filch wasn't around, Mrs Norris wasn't a bad cat! Merida picked her up to put her beside Crookshanks.   
  
"POP!!" went a portkey!


	9. So It Begins

**(9)So It Begins**   
  
"Where am I?" Merida looked around as she held Mrs. Norris close.   
  
"Miss Snape?" came a young man's voice. "You're early! The Master is away on business right now! No matter, I can hold you until he returns."   
  
"Marcus Flint?!" Merida gasped. "No wonder you were in such a hurry to leave the Slythering Team!"   
  
"Quite right, Miss Snape!" Marcus pulled Mrs. Norris from Merida's arms.   
  
"Don't harm my cat!" Merida threatened. "Yes, I recognize this place now!" She glanced around at the Riddle Mansion.   
  
"Harm her? HARM Norris Filch? Never!" Marcus placed the old cat on the floor & she turned into the old lady that had attacked Merida over Hallowe'en!   
  
"You're an Animage?" Merida yelped. "No wonder you eluded everyone! Who would have suspected an old cat!"   
  
"Very good, dear child!" Norris laughed. "When my attempt at destroying you & Harry Potter at the Quidditch game failed, the Master put a Portkey charm on me to bring you here next time you touched me! As an animal, I can easily pass through that protection shield around the forest! Now, Marcus! Is the Master on business?"   
  
"Oh, yes!" said Marcus. "He should return soon!"   
  
"Good!" Norris said. "My husband, Argus, will be free at last!"   
  
"No wonder he was always protective of you!" Merida muttered.   
  
"Your father thought he was holding me as ransom for your safety!" Norris laughed as she left the room.   
  
Merida turned to Marcus Flint. "Your Head Boy will not be pleased with this!"   
  
"I've lost faith in your father when I found out Snape married a mudblood Ravenclaw!" Flint sneered. "I've found a new Master!"   
  
"He's your father too!" Merida yelped. "By the ties of Slythering! You betrayed us all! Serving Voldomort? How dare you?"   
  
"How dare you disrespect the Master by saying his name?" Flint yelled.   
  
"I can say Voldomort's disgracing name whenever I want!" Merida defended.   
  
"Disgracing name?!?!" Flint threw Merida to the floor. "It's high time you learned a little respect, young lady!"   
  
The door to the Potions Class opened & in walked.....   
  
"Get out of my office, Remus Lupin!" Snape ordered, back to his irate (& irritating!) self.   
  
"Good morning to you, too!" Lupin laughed a mocking laugh. "I'm here on order to watch over your class. Albus needs to see you right away!"   
  
"Damn dog!" Snape muttered. "Fine, but don't mess up my desk!"   
  
Lupin smiled to Neville as he passed & marched up to Snape's desk. He picked up the ink jar from the right side & moved it over to the left. Snape exhaled sharply through gritted teeth! "Can you blame me?" Lupin asked. "After all, I am left-handed! Oh, & by the way, I'm not a dog right now, or did you fail to check the mooncharts?"   
  
Snape left his desk & marched past Lupin to the door with out saying a word to him. He stopped for a moment, near Merida's desk. "20 points from Gryfindor, because Miss Snape is late for class. Since it is more than half over, she might as well not bother to show up!"   
  
Lupin bared his fangs in a wince. "Umm---that's why Albus wants to see you. It's about Merida!"   
  
Snape yanked his cape stiffly around himself & left "Now what did she do?" he muttered as he stepped onto the twirling staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office! As he entered, he saw Firenze lying on the couch with his hooves neatly tucked under him & his long mane & tail falling gracefully to the floor. The Centaur gazed at Snape as he entered, with his big soft eyes. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking worried about something.   
  
"Sit down, Severus!" Dumbledore said. "Firenze has found something of importance that may aid us in catching our intruder!"   
  
"We Centuars know when a stranger enters our forest," Firenze began. "For the past few weeks, I've been following some catprints that I had found in the snow. I am aware of Crookshanks & Mrs. Norris, of course, but these catprints one day changed to human prints! I believe one of the castle cats is actually an Animage! Perhaps an unregistered one!"   
  
Dumbledore glanced at Snape. "Merida is missing," he finally said. "& so is Mrs. Norris!"   
  
Snape buried his face in his hands for a moment. But before he could say anything, a Horned Owl appeared in the window. Dumbledore untied the letter & sent the Owl to the school Owlry. "It's from Grimmauld by Allastor Moody!" Dumbledore said as he read it. "Get all the students inside this instant!" he suddenly ordered. "Azkban has fallen & the Dementors are gone! Allastor saw someone in the shadows & is following him. He believes it to be Voldomort!"   
  
Snape lifted his eyes to Dumbledore. "What? Azkaban is fallen?"   
  
"Yes, Severus!" Dumbledore stared down at the letter. "All Death Eaters have disappeared as well!"   
  
"So it begins!" Firenze murmured a prediction & being a typical Centaur!   
  
"Perhaps so!" Dumbledore agreed. "But we must---!" He was interrupted by a yelp from Snape as he grasped his Death Mark. "Severus, what's wrong?"   
  
"My Mark!" Snape gasped. "It's burning! Searing! The call of the Dark Lord affects all who are scarred by the Mark wether we are loyal or not! Albus, let me answer!"   
  
Dumbledore glared at Snape in utter shock! "You wish to betray us?!"   
  
"No!" Snape yelped as the pain in his Mark increased in urgency for an answer to the Dark Lord's call. "Never! But, Merida may be there! I may be able to rescue her! Let me answer the Lord's calling!"   
  
"Forgive me, Severus!" Dumbledore said in an understanding tone. "I didn't think of it like that! Yes, answer him but please, be careful!"   
  
"I will!" Snape said as he began to fade & teleport to the Dark Lord's Mansion.   
  
"Yes, that's good!" Voldomort looked over his followers. "Those who remain alive among us have finally returned, save for two! One, of course, is Severus Snape! I will deal with his treachery later! But where is my newest follower, Marcus Flint?"   
  
"Mrs. Norris said he was inside," said Percy. "Apparently, he has a surprise waiting for you?"   
  
"Oh? I like surprises!" said Voldomort. "I will return shortly!" He entered the Riddle Mansion & passed Marcus, who was on his way out.   
  
"She's in the guest room!" Marcus said.   
  
"She?" Voldomort gazed at Marcus for a moment. "Miss Snape? Wonderful! Well done Master Flint!" Voldomort entered the guest room & saw Merida lying on the floor. She kept her eyes off the Dark Lord. "Well now, my pet!" Voldomort glared at her. "We meet at last, officially!"   
  
Merida moved only her eyes to glare up at Voldomort in defiance. "I thoroughly enjoyed being your Phoenix & telling the Order all about you!"   
  
"Yes," Voldomort sat down on a chair in front of her. "It was fun while it lasted!" He smiled an almost loving smile at Merida. "So much like your father! Just like him!" the Dark Lord mused to himself. "Pity to kill so strong a household! He was the best Death Eater I ever had!"   
  
"Have you forgotten," Merida decided to remind Voldomort. "that he was a spy?"   
  
"Aww, poor man!" Voldomort fiened sympathy. "Still living that old lie?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Merida asked.   
  
"Very well," Voldomort sighed. "I shall tell you before I kill you! You have the right to know! Severus was no spy! He was worse than a spy!" the Dark Lord began. "He was a double agent! In it for himself! He used the excuse of being a Death Eater to destroy those he didn't like! It was his suggestion to invite the Potters to join me, knowing they would refuse & ultimately die! He schemed with Peter to frame Sirius Black, hoping to actually kill Sirius though that happened at a later time then was planned. There were many who died at the merciless wand of Severus Snape, mostly through the Cruccio Curse! But he failed once in obeying my orders for destroying Albus Dumbledore! That's how I caught Severus!" Voldomort paused for a moment. "I found out he was double-crossing me but still, with such a cunning, evil mind like that, he was a great Death Eater! His only folly was underestimating the greatest Sorcerer in the world!"   
  
"My father is a greater Sorcerer than you'll ever be!" Merida jumped up off the floor. "I can't believe you'd lie about him like that! Father is no murderer!"   
  
"I'm afraid so, my beloved Phoenix!" Voldomort stood up. "A Dark Sorcerer through & through but," he became slightly agitated. "he was nowhere near as strong as me! He never will be! I am Lord Voldomort! My powers are beyond your imagination!" he glared at Merida. "It's no lie! Your father is murderer, worthy of capital punishment by the standards of justice! It's a shame he left me for when I told him he was caught, I also had to order the death of the Snape family, except Severus, as punishment for going against me. In a poor attempt to prove himself worthy to me & save anyone with the name of Snape, he used the Dementor Sphere to destroy a meeting by the Order Of The Phoenix; however, no one remembered to tell him that Rachelle would be there as well. When he saw your mother dead & realised it was his fault, Severus gave up & left me completely!"   
  
"No, it's not true!" Merida was desperate to hit Voldomort with something. Anything!   
  
"Yes, Miss Snape!" Voldomort said. "Your own father killed your mother!"   
  
"Oh, you lie!" Merida tried not to cry in rage.   
  
"Believe what you will, Miss Snape!" Voldomort said. "It is time now to meet your dear mudblood mother! Avada Kedav---!"   
  
"Cruccio!" Snape appeared out of nowhere & struck the Dark Lord to the ground with the curse of torture. "Don't call my wife mudblooded!" Snape muttered as he pulled Merida away.   
  
"Come quickly!" Moody ran to Merida as fast as his wooden leg wood allow & cast a Portkey charm onto her necklace. "You're not finished your Apparation Level yet so use that! Let's go! Severus!" Moody punched Snape softly on the arm to bring him back to attention! "You can't kill him, only Harry & Neville! Now move!"   
  
Snape lowered his wand. "I'm coming!" He apparated with Moody to the Hogwarts Gates as Merida was whisked away to the Gryfindor common room by the Portkey charm. Snape & Moody entered Dumbledore's office as soon as they arrived.   
  
"All Death Eaters & Dementors are at the Riddle Mansion!" Moody began. "He's gathering his powers together!"   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "We must raise Protecto around the castle to deflect the Dementors but it's only a matter of time before they break through. Christmas Holidays begin in a week. No student will be allowed to remain. We will send them all home once we make sure the Hogwarts Express rails are secure! I hope they can return after New Years! For now, each student will have an escort! I don't want anyone left alone!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" Moody left to set the aurors to the task.   
  
Dumbledore held Snape back. "You used black magic on Tom?" He glanced to Snape's long black wand that he was still holding.   
  
"Yes, sir!" Snape said. "He was half way through the Avada Death Curse on Merida. Once a Dark Wizard, myself, Cruccio was foremost on my mind!"   
  
"Don't disappoint me, Severus!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Please restrain yourself from the power of evil. It is not good to return evil for evil!"   
  
"I know, sir!" Snape gaze shifted to the floor as a long moment of silence passed.   
  
"Especially now that the time of Darkness is upon us, we need all the Light we can!" Dumbledore added, suddenly breaking the awkward stillness. "Off you go, now!" He smiled softly & went to his desk as Snape left. Dumbledore became serious again, thinking. He was worried about Snape. _Was he the future evil that must be stopped?_ Dumbledore pushed the thought away as soon as it surfaced. "I'm letting Harry's Prophecy get to me!" he scolded himself. "Severus, would not defect!" Dumbledore pulled out the old Prophecy anyway, in spite of himself but **RL** & **SS** were still shifting. Dumbledore smiled to himself, reassured, as he put it away. He still didn't know what it all meant. Then another thought hit him. _What about Marcus Flint?_ "OK, that's it, Albus!" Dumbledore got up from his desk. "You're letting your mind wander! Time for bed!"   
  
The last day of school, finally arrived. The students rushed through each class as fast as their teachers would allow, Snape being the usual stubborn exception & pulled a horrendous stunt on the students by announcing a Double Potions!   
  
"You must be kidding, father!" Merida laughed in surprised. "Merlin's sake! It's Christmastime!"   
  
"Not until this day is over!" Snape fumed. "Now back to your desk! All of you!" Snape glared around the classroom. Everyone was stuck with him for another hour! Finally, they finished their extra assignments & got up to leave. "Merida, a moment, if you will!" Snape ordered.   
  
"Don't tell me!" Merida said in a sarcastic voice. "TRIPLE Potions for me just because you want to be hard on me!"   
  
"Perhaps," Snape teased evilly. "but I really wanted to ask you something. I've been sensing something rather Dark from you. What happened with the Dark Lord?"   
  
"Oh, nothing!" Merida sighed. "Voldo---;" Snape glared sternly at her. "The Dark Lord...whatever...just told a lot of lies about you!"   
  
"Nice.....recovery!" Snape hyperventilated through gritted teeth!   
  
"You can stop hyperventilating!" Merida laughed. "I didn't say his name after all!"   
  
Snape crossed-rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Merlin, give me strength before this woman drives me to insanity!" He glanced back to Merida, who was suppressing her giggles with great force! "I, for one, have yet to hear the Dark Lord lie!" Snape ignored her snickering. "What did he tell you?"   
  
"A lot!" Merida tried to end the conversation there.   
  
Snape gazed awkwardly at Merida & for the first time, actually pulled her close to him! "Tell me telepathically!" He cast the charm of Oclumency.   
  
After a few moments, Merida slid off him to the floor. "It's not true though, right?" she asked. "I didn't believe it at all!" She began to leave.   
  
"It is true!" Snape said slowly just as Merida reached the door.   
  
Merida stood still for a moment, then turned around & marched back to Snape's desk. "What?" Snape kept his eyes lowered to the desk. Merida forced him to look at her, holding his face in her hands. "No it isn't!"   
  
"Yes, it is!" Snape said. "I'm a Dark Wizard! But a retired one, I guess you could say! When I saw Rachelle dead, I......!"   
  
Merida waited for him to finish that sentence, but he didn't. She held him firmly. "No, father! You're not a murderer!"   
  
"Merida, it's a life I regret & don't wish to talk about anymore than I have to! But, yes, I am!" Snape eyed her closely. "Was, actually! Merida? Merida wait a minute!" But Merida didn't wait! She fled the room & ran for Gryfindor Tower.   
  
"Oh, Ron!" Merida fell into his arms & burst into tears. "I know how you feel about being related to a Death Eater! Snape was no spy!"   
  
Not knowing what to do, Ron held Merida close & glanced around for Harry who was just coming down the stairs. "Harry, get over here!" Ron whispered hoarsely.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry sat down beside Merida & Ron. Merida managed to pull away from Ron & told him & Harry everything. "I knew it!" Harry said when she was finished. "I knew there was something Hagrid didn't mention! I could see he was trying to avoid saying much about that Sphere! He must have known what really happened!" The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. "Come on! We'll be late for our last class!" Harry suddenly remembered.   
  
They're final class was with Professor Sprout. The students were tending to a set of Sparkler Poinsettias, who's petals let off sparks of color when ever someone came near! They had to repot them one last time & then the plants would be ready for Christmas. After the repotting was finished, everyone hurried off to the warmth of the castle.   
  
Merida stayed behind. "Professor, are you staying here?"   
  
"Oh, for a few minutes!" Sprout laughed her bubbly laugh. "Why, dear?"   
  
"I haven't seen Salem in a while!" Merida glanced to the Threstral barn that also held her unicorn.   
  
"Sure, go ahead!" Sprout said. "I'll get you in a few minutes!"   
  
Merida pushed open the big doors & entered the barn. In one corner, she could see hay disappearing. Rarely did the horses of the dead eat hay, preferring instead, to scavenge like vultures, off carcasses left in the forest. Threstrals could come & go as they pleased to the barn. Merida ducked as one large wing swept passed her head when one Threstral decided that now would be a most appropriate time to flex it! She sighed, half-wishing to see them if only to save her head but Merida knew the price to see Threstrals. One had to lay eyes on the death of a person to be able to see them. Salem poked his black face over the stall that was set up for him. Merida moved in beside him & began brushing him down. She wanted to keep her mind off things & was half way through finishing Salem's mane when a voice brought her back to reality.   
  
"Merida, you're not supposed to be outside alone!" Snape said.   
  
"I'm not! Professor Sprout is with me!" Merida pointed to the greenhouse & then returned her attention to Salem's mane. Snape was the last thing she wanted right now!   
  
"No she......IS!" Snape waved awkwardly to Sprout & then turned back to Merida.   
  
"What do you want now?" Merida snapped.   
  
"I know you are upset but----!"   
  
"You got that right!" Merida interrupted.   
  
"BUT you're not the only one!" Snape managed to finish his sentence. Merida glared at him then proceeded to finish Salem's mane. "There's something else you didn't tell me?" Snape went on after a moment.   
  
Merida shook her head & actually laughed a bit. "Darn telepathy doesn't miss much, does it?"   
  
"Well, you block me well," Snape said. "Potter should learn from you! But what exactly happened?"   
  
"Nothing!" Merida snapped as she glanced at the hay while a few sharp whinnies could be heard. "I suppose you can see them?!" Merida added sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, actually!" Snape sighed. "The first one I ever saw was Orion. Threstrals are named for the stars. That's him there," Snape pointed Orion out. " & his so----sorry! You can't see them, can you?---his son, Polaris is with him! Most unusual to see them together!"   
  
"What's so unusual about that?" Merida half-retorted.   
  
"They're both stallions. Territorial!" Snape glared at Merida. "You are avoiding my question?"   
  
Merida winced. "Don't do this, please!" she begged. "It's not something I want to talk of right now!" She kept her eyes firmly on a knot in Salem's mane that arrogantly refused to come out!   
  
"I know you've been visiting Pomfrey almost everyday this week!" Snape tried a different approach. "What is that about?"   
  
Merida took a long time in answering. She fought with the tangle in the mane, finally turned her wand's tip into a blade & ultimately cut it off! "Marcus Flint is a Death Eater now!" she finally said.   
  
"Yes, I know!" Snape muttered. "Even though he was Slythering, I knew he wouldn't amount to much!"   
  
"Apparently, I arrived at Riddle mansion early," Merida went on.

"The Dark Lord was away on business, come to think of it, probably Azkaban! Marcus was talking against you for marrying a muggle-born! We got into a fight & he decided to teach me a lesson in respect!" Merida held Salem's head close to hers & kept her eyes off Snape. Salem tossed his mane up & some of it landed forward, ensnared on his long golden horn! Merida sighed & started straightening it all out again.   
  
"He used Cruccio on you?" Snape asked.   
  
"No," Merida cast around for words. "Let's just say, my first encounter with a man was..........less than pleasant!"   
  
Snape took a moment to let that sink in! He gazed at Orion & Polaris as they fought ridiculously over some hay when there was plenty of hay all around them. "Merida, you should have told me right away!" Snape finally managed to find his voice.   
  
"That would be a pleasant chat!" Merida snapped. ""Hello, father! Thanks for rescuing me, oh & by the way, I might be pregnant so prepare yourself!""   
  
**_"W--What?!"_**   
  
"Don't worry," Merida went on. "Pomfrey doesn't think so, after all! No, I haven't told Harry yet, but I will soon enough!"   
  
"Good!" Snape breathed a sigh of relief! "I'm too young to be a gran....!" Snape stopped in mid-word. He actually laughed at himself for feeling so awkward! "I'm having enough trouble trying to be a father!" That was the wrong thing to say!   
  
"Sorry for being a big disappointment to you!" Merida glowered as she brushed out Salem's mane, again.   
  
"I was referring to myself!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth! "I know I haven't been exactly the perfect father! I--you--disappointment?! Not at all! Quite the opposite!"   
  
"Prove it?!" Merida dared.   
  
"Merida!" Snape yelped as he cast around for something to say! Once again, he was put on the spot by Merida's rather annoying habit of asking difficult questions! "You can talk to dolphins, just like your mother! You look just like her!" Snape tried to think. There were plenty of things he liked about his daughter but now that he needed them, he couldn't think of a single one! "You're good at Potions!" Snape finally said. "Even better than me, perhaps!" _If THAT doesn't save me from the wrath of __Merida__ Hepburn Snape, nothing will!!_   
  
"That must have been hard for you to say!" Merida smiled seductively.   
  
"Yes, it was!" Snape cast his gaze to the Threstrals for a moment. "Shall we return to the castle?"   
  
"Alright!" Merida said. "& what do you mean "too young"? Aren't you over 50?" she teased.   
  
"You think like a muggle in terms of age!" Snape gritted his teeth. "For a wizard, we are still young at even 70 years!"   
  
"So you're still a child!" Merida laughed.   
  
"Silence!" Snape ordered. "Before I drain the Gryfindor Hourglass of ALL its points!" Merida fell behind Snape to hide her smiles & suppressed giggles! Snape rolled his eyes. _Just ignore her! Just get to that castle!_   
  
The last day of school came to a close. The castle was blanketed with snow outside & full of Christmas trees & pixie lights inside. Most students were all ready packed to go home for the holidays & were now filing into the Great Hall for the end-of-fall term Christmas feast. Harry headed in the same direction. He was to meet Ron & Neville at Gryfindor Table. He rounded the corner to go down the main corridor to the Great Hall & collided with, "Draco Malfoy!" Harry picked himself up.   
  
"Evening, Potter!" Draco glared back.   
  
"Haven't seen you around much?" Harry snapped. Ever since Draco had said he was part Veela, he had been avoiding Harry whenever he could. The two of them now eyed each other closely as Snape marched passed, trying to ignore them.   
  
"Harry remember the Veela-ism!" Merida reminded him.   
  
"Trying! Not working!" Harry winced.   
  
"Evening to you, too, Miss Snape!" Draco added slyly.   
  
"Thanks Malfoy!" Merida stated flatly. "But I'm part Veela myself, remember!"   
  
"I see you still like to cause trouble!" Harry glared at Draco.   
  
"What do you mean?" Draco snapped.   
  
"You still pick fights & I've heard you say mudblood at times!" Harry pointed out. "That automatically includes your Head Boy's daughter!"   
  
"Only when in front of others!" Draco said. "It's what they expect! I still haven't told anyone else the real reason I get ornery! Veela males are a complicated type!"   
  
"You can say that again!" Merida said.   
  
"If you'll always do what you're expected, you'll have no life of your own!" Harry declared. "What if your father "expects" you to become a Death Eater? Would you accept?"   
  
Draco glowered! "No, I wouldn't! Never! Why I----OH! You know what? Let's end this right now! Crabbe! Goyle!" Harry pulled out his wand, anticipating a fight. "I have to tell you something first!" Draco said when his two friends showed up. "After which, we can tell the whole castle!" Draco actually smiled sheepishly as Harry put his wand away. He watched Harry & Merida leave & then turned back to his friends.   
  
"About time he grew up!" Merida muttered.   
  
"I hope so!" Harry took Merida's hand & led her into the Great Hall.


	10. The Way Of The Werwolf

**(10)The Way Of The Werwolf**   
  
Harry bounded into the common room in hysteria! "We're going to Grimmauld for Christmas! The whole Order in fact!"   
  
Ron laughed at him. "Harry will you slow down!"   
  
"Oh, gimme a break!" Harry threw a cushion off the sofa at Ron. "YOU had all summer with it! I thought Grimmauld was gone forever!"   
  
"You worry to much!" Ron threw the cushion back. "Bill & Charlie are coming to! All us Weasleys will be there! Bill's got a new dame to show off & Charlie has a fiancee for us to meet!"   
  
"All Weaslys?!" Harry stopped laughing.   
  
"Oh, yeaaa--er--uh!" Ron suddenly became just as serious. "Well, really, Percy isn't much of a Weasley! He doesn't know the Grimmauld address anyway so we'll be safe from him!"   
  
"Let me guess," Harry raised an eyebrow which also caused his glasses to lift up a bit! "You didn't tell Ginny yet?"   
  
"I will the next time I see her!" Ron promised. "So the whole Order will be there?" he changed the subject back to a lighter mood.   
  
"Yep!" Harry said. "Lupin & Moody & Mcgonagall---!"   
  
"& Snape & Snape!" Ron laughed.   
  
"OK, you like TOTALLY ruined my holiday spirit!" Harry grimmaced. "Miss Snape, of course, I don't mind but Professor Snape? I forgot about him!"   
  
Ron doubled over laughing. "I just HAD to bring that one up! &--&--oh, dear!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"How long term do you plan on keeping this relationship?" Ron asked. "Maybe marry Merida someday?"   
  
"To tell you the truth, I was thinking of asking her, maybe over the summer!" Harry smiled for a moment. "But what are you "Oh, dearing!" about?"   
  
"Professor Phsyco will be your father-in-law!" Ron began guffawing uncontrollably as Harry glared most evilly at him!   
  
"Ron, I..." Harry waited for Ron to stop laughing. "Ro...Ron...! MERLIN'S SAKE!! STOP LAUGHING!!!" Harry shook his head. "It'll be fine, I'm sure! Merida will protect me from him, no doubt!" Harry let out a long sigh as Ron finally calmed down. "Where is she, anyway?"   
  
"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day!" He gazed wickedly at Harry. "Future MR. Snape!"   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
Merida was actually in the Potions Classroom, finishing her last bit of homework for the holidays & Snape was at his desk as usual, when in walked Lupin. "Now what do you want?" Snape snapped.   
  
"Absolutly nothing!" Lupin said. "Just returning the Quill!" Snape glanced to the Quill stand & noticed that his Raven wing feather was missing. He had the Eagle feather in his hand. "I must have scooped it up with my book when I left," Lupin went on. "The time I had to watch your class!"   
  
"Give it here," Snape ordered. "So that's what you come in here for!"   
  
"What did you think I came in for?" Lupin snarled. "To shag with Merida?"   
  
Merida's lips were a tight line, trying to hold back a horrendous laugh! The look on her father was priceless! Total & complete Hell! She couldn't stand it any longer & let out a snort, followed by laughter.   
  
"Merida! Don't!" Snape said in a high voice that was not his own. She only laughed harder. "Remus Lupin!!" Snape finally found his normal voice.   
  
Lupin stroked the long black Quill, holding its tip between his fingers. "I wish I had a picture of your face when I said that! Where's Collin Creevy when I need him?" He passed the feathery softness across his neck as he gazed up at the ceiling a moment with a silly gleam in his eyes. He was thoroughly enjoying this!   
  
"For the love of all things evil in the Dark Lord's name!" Snape glared. "GIVE ME THAT QUILL & GET OUT!"   
  
"Nothing would make me happier than to get away from you!" Lupin was serious again. "I don't think I'd stalk you even on full moons! You're not worth the effort!"   
  
"Remus, hand over the quill, now!" Snape lowered his voice to a dangerous tone. "Don't steal it again!"   
  
"I didn't steal anything!" Lupin was aghast at being accused of such an act. "Like I said, it got mixed up with my books!"   
  
"Yeah, right!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Fine," Lupin bared his fangs. "I'll KEEP this feather & you'll never see it again! How's THAT for you?"   
  
Merida didn't want to interfer but now she felt that if she didn't do something soon, both men would end up murdering each other. She snatched the Raven feather from Lupin's fingertips & kept her distance from both of them. "Good grief! It's just a stupid Quill!" Merida glared at both of them. "You don't have to fight ov---STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF!!!" Merida held it up between her hands & got ready to break it as Lupin began walking towards her.   
  
"NO!" Lupin & Snape yelped at once! Lupin stopped his advances on Merida.   
  
"Why?" Merida dared. "Is there something special about it?"   
  
Lupin & Snape glanced awkwardly at each other & then back to Merida. They both started talking at once.   
  
"Uh--no!"   
  
"Nothing at all!"   
  
"Absolutly not!"   
  
"As you said it's just a Quill"   
  
"Nothing special about it!"   
  
"Hmmm, OK!" Merida held the Quill up & again made ready to snap it in two!   
  
**_"NO!!"_** Lupin & Snape gazed at the Quill as if their lives depended on it.   
  
"Oh!" Merida smiled seductivly as only a she-Veela could! "I see! So why do you fight over it? & shall I point out that the two of you were actually just AGREEING with each other that it isn't special?"   
  
"It isn't special, Merida," Snape said. "except that it's mine! Now, could you please put it in the stand?"   
  
Merida did as she was told as the two men returned to their bickering over a feather! She rolled her eyes in disgust at them. As most girls, Merida also had a mild crush on Lupin, just like Gilderoy Lockhart! Now, Lupin & her father were reeming each other into Hell itself! She let them continue their squabbling as she glanced at the Quill. There, written on the stem, was Rachelle Serge! Serge was Rachelle's maiden name. "Mom's Quill?" Merida gasped. She covered her mouth & glanced back at Lupin & Snape but they didn't seem to notice. "Now why would Lupin use it?" she muttered to herself as she stood the Quill in it's place. Merida returned to her desk, knowing full well why! _Just to pick another round with father! Typical! What's with those two?_ She watched as Lupin left in a fury. Something was going on between him & Snape! Merida could practically sense it when they both began to protect the Quill from getting broken.   
  
Snape just about threw himself into his chair. "I can't beleive I'll be stuck with tha--tha---that monster all Christmas!"   
  
"I'm sure he's saying the same about you right about now!" Merida said. "Why do you hate him so? It's worse than what you show against Harry?"   
  
"I don't like Potter because he's a brat who can't do the simplest of Occlumency!" Snape fumed. _& because he's James Potter's son!!!_   
  
"Harry's trying!" Merida defended. "Besides, his Occlumency works quite well with Dumbledore! It's only messed up when you teach him!" Merida flicked up an eyebrow for a moment as Snape glanced down to his desk. "So, what of Professor Lupin?"   
  
"Nothing!!" Snape snapped so visciously that Merida stepped back a bit! "Sorry, I'm not angry at you! I didn't mean to vent on you!" He closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm down. "He's the last Maurader! James Potter's group of mishevious brats! That was one of my peronal promises to myself while I was a Death Eater: getting rid of them!" Snape sighed in frustaration. "Now, I wish I had let the others live but had destroyed Remus! But, for some reason, I never could catch him & now it's to late because I've no intention of going back to the Dark Force!"   
  
"Is that all it is?" Merida glanced at the Raven Quill but Snape didn't notice.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Merida!" Snape evaded the direct answer to her question. "By now, Remus & I fight because we enjoy it, perhaps. It's all we have left!" Snape added somewhat sarcastically, "Maybe someday, we'll end up killing each other after all, if only to put ourselves out of each other's misery!"   
  
"Still, it was pretty funny to imagine him shagging me!" Merida teased.   
  
Snape groaned in dismay! "First Gilderoy, then Remus! I'll never understand the women of Hogwarts!" He glanced at Merida. "& what does Potter think, if he knows you have a Gilderoy signature, that is?"   
  
"He thinks its hysterical!" Merida laughed. "& how would YOU know I've got Lockhart's autograph?"   
  
"Gilderoy told me!" Snape half-smiled evilly. "He, also, knew who you are! Oh, well, at least Remus doesn't sign anything!"   
  
"See you at Grimmauld!" Merida laughed again as she left Snape to fume over Lupin!   
  
The snow fell lazily over the old mansion with no promise of stopping anytime soon. Harry waded through almost five feet of snow over the yard to the door, maiking a path. Ron however, was pushing through his own way. So were Neville & Merida. "What is this? A race?" Harry teased.   
  
"If it was, then......I WIN!!" Lupin stood triumphantly on the porch, shaking off the fast-falling snowflakes that were quickly covering him in a somewhat doggie-like fashion.   
  
"Hey! How'd you get there?" Neville yelped.   
  
"My dear puppy!" Lupin laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of a delightful little thing called apparation?" He entered the house, still laughing softly as protests of "Not fair!" could be heard outside.   
  
"What are you giggling about?" Snape greeted him!   
  
"Just playing with Harry, Ron & Neville!" Lupin said, trying to avoid mentioning Merida, just in case!   
  
"& Merida, no doubt!" Snape glared at him.   
  
"Alright, stop it!" Tonks showed up on the scene not a moment to soon. She shoved them apart & stepped up to the door. Snape & Lupin glared at each other as they headed away to opposite areas of Grimmauld to avoid each other!   
  
"Sure is a cold one, tonight!" Ron said as he got inside.   
  
"There's plenty of hot chocolate in the kitchen!" Tonks said. "Your Mom just finished making it!" Harry, Neville & Merida filed in after Ron as Tonks closed the door & led them all into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley handed out the mugs of hot chocolate while Harry, Ron, Neville & Merida sat down at the table with all the Weasley children, except one.   
  
"Mum," Ginny spoke up. "Where's Percy?" Ron choked on the heated liquid as it seared down his throat. Being the baby of the family, Ginny was still left out of "adult" conversations. She still wasn't told of Percy joining with Voldomort.   
  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I....don't know! But YOU should know that he really isn't one of us, anymore, remember?"   
  
"I know," Ginny stared into her hot chocolate. "Just because you two had a fight! But it's been a long time & it's Christmas! Can't you invite him back?"   
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley sighed again. "There's something about Percy you don't know & won't know for a while! It's not because we got into a fight, anymore! It's more than that!"   
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Ginny muttered, not beleiving, but decided better to not press the matter further.   
  
Merida glanced at Ron, who seemed rather pale. Everyone else, had also gone silent. "So," Merida glanced at Fred. _Or is that George?!_ "What sort of pranks have you planned for us all this time?" That did it! Everyone started joking around now, about getting even with the Weasley Twins for all their tricks on everyone. Merida let out a small sigh of relief. Glancing at Ron, she noticed him doing the same. For a while, Percy was forgotten.   
  
As the others finally headed to the guest room, Merida got up to put her mug away. She pulled some lettuce out of the fridge to make a sandwhich & began washing off a leaf.   
  
"That hot chocolate hits the spot, doesn't it?" Lupin appeared out of nowhere & began pouring himself another cup.   
  
Merida yelped! "Professor! Don't sneak up on me like that!"   
  
"Sorry!" Lupin laughed. "I sure scared you, didn't I?"   
  
"Not really!" Merida lied.   
  
"Oh, no? Well, just don't meet me on full moons!" Lupin said. "I'd scare you then!"   
  
"Not likely!" Merida defended. "I'd climb a tree & wait for the dawn! I'm not afraid of werwolves or any other type of dog!"   
  
"Really?" Lupin placed the pot back on the stove. "That's good to hear!"   
  
Merida noticed a somewhat sad, far away look on Lupin. "Someone teased you about your K9 blood?" Merida sighed. "Father, I guess?"   
  
"No, for once not him!" Lupin came back to reality. "We just simply can't stand each other! No matter what species we are!" Lupin glared out the window, though it was hard to do for the thick snowflakes blotted it out against the night.   
  
"I'm just making a sandwhich! You want one?" Merida wanted to change the subject.   
  
"No lettuce!" Lupin said.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Lupin gazed at her in disbelief! "Woman! You're asking a werWOLF about lettuce?! Hello? Just pile on the meat," he laughed & added in a teasing voice. "before I scare you with my predatory instincts!"   
  
"Ha ha I forgot how to laugh!" Merida teased back. "But I'm only scared of spiders!"   
  
"Well, you've got a little spider right there on that lettuce head!" Lupin glanced at the leaves in her hand. Merida screamed & threw the lettuce head aside as she jumped at Lupin who stepped back against the counter as her weight hit him! Lupin placed his mug on the counter. _It's a wonder it didn't spill!_ Not knowing what else to do, he held her close for a moment. "Miss Snape! I was only teasing! There was no real spider there!"   
  
Merida tilted her head back to look the Professor in the eyes. "What?" she glowered.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Lupin cast around for words. "I didn't know your phobia was THAT bad!"   
  
"Well, now you do!" Merida muttered, slightly annoyed as she leaned into Lupin for support. "Spiders! I can't stand them!"   
  
"Alright!" Lupin tried to calm her. "I won't do THAT again!"   
  
"You got that right!" Snape entered the kitchen. "Though I, for one , don't want to know what "THAT" was!" He glared at the scene before him. Merida was in Lupin's arms where she jumped at him in fright & Lupin was holding her close, trying to calm her but to Snape, it looked much different! "I heard that scream all the way from the guest room! What did you do to her?!"   
  
"Told her there was a spider on the lettuce!" Lupin said truthfully, naive to Snape's misplaced fury that was slowly begining to boil.   
  
"An imaginary one, I might add!" Merida half-laughed.   
  
"Merida, Potter is waiting for you in the Parlour!" Snape made up a hurried excuse. "Go see what he wants!"   
  
"Yes, father," Merida pushed herself away from Lupin. "but please don't fight over anything stupid!" She added as she disappeared out of the kitchen.   
  
"I didn't know she was that scared of them!" Lupin turned away from Snape to picked up his mug.   
  
"Don't give me that!" Snape snapped. "What really went on in here?"   
  
"Nothing!" Lupin laughed. "I was just----!" He noticed the look on Snape's face. "Severus? SEVERUS!!! NO!! I would nev---HOW can you think that?!"   
  
"I came in here & there you were, holding her!" Snape glared.   
  
"Severus, I...." Lupin glanced to the floor & shook his head in disbelief. "Look, I was only joking around today in your office about shagging! Why you think it would be real, I'll never know! First, you accuse me of stealing & now se..." Lupin couldn't get the word out. No matter, Snape was already interupting him anyway!   
  
"Couldn't get the mother so you try for the daughter!" Snape snapped.   
  
Lupin bared & growled furociously through gritted fangs. "How dare you!"   
  
"Oh, I dare!" Snape egged Lupin on!   
  
"Just remember who's fault it is that she died!" Lupin growled again, his eyes aflame with the insanity of lycanthropy!   
  
Snape felt as if Lupin had plunged a blade through his heart! He whirled around & headed for door of the kitchen. "It's mine!! You happy I admit it?"   
  
"Extatic!" Lupin yanked out his wand & smacked Snape three times. "Vera Verto!"   
  
"Hey that's for animmmmmm........" Snape was turned into a wine goblet.   
  
Lupin snatched the goblet off the floor. "Actually, it works with anything that breaths! You, unfortunatly are one of those things!" Lupin opened the cupboard. "I've half a mind to drop this.....THING....on the floor & smash it to sand!" Instead, Lupin shoved the goblet to the fartherest corner of the cupboard & slammed the door shut. "I'll deal with you later! I need a break right now!" Lupin marched out the kitchen & up the stairs.   
  
"Where's Severus?" Tonks called out.   
  
Lupin fumed. "He's in the cupboard!"   
  
"Oh, right! He's in the----HE'S IN THE **_WHAT?!_**"   
  
"I---I---I--I---I mean in the kitchen! He's in the kitchen!" Lupin spasmed very irritatedly as he entered his bedroom & slammed that door as well! He lay back on the bed & glared so evilly at the ceiling in fury! "Merlin's sake!" Lupin finally groaned. "I may feel extra close to Miss Snape but not like that! One little scare & I'm blamed for getting phsycal? & how dare he bring Rachelle into this!" Lupin feel asleep, as the early dawn appeared free of snowclouds, still fuming; Snape The Wine Glass, forgotten!   
  
"Remus?" Mrs. Weasley called up stairs for what seemed like the zillionth time today! "Remus are you coming to supper or not? Get down here! you've been up there all day!" When she yet again, recieved no answer, she tried one last thing. "I've made my special meatloaf for you!" she called up the stairs in a teasing sing-song voice! "No? Fine, more for us! & we'll drink all the wine too!!"   
  
Lupin slowly sat up in bed. Someone had said wine in his dreams! _Wine?_ "Wine! Merlin how long was I...?! Doggone it, I forgot Severus!" Lupin yelped as he got up off the bed & raced down stairs, still fully dressed in his professional robes. He skidded to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen & grabbed at the frame as he felt himself falling. Lupin managed to tip himself upright & glanced at the table! There stood ALL the wine goblets! _Ohhhhhh, God!_ Lupin prayed silently. _God in heaven, help me!_ He glared up & down the long table. _Which one was he?!_ Lupin groaned loudly, too loudly!   
  
"Remus are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley was the only other one in the kitchen at the moment.   
  
"Hmmm? Oh, I--er---I--uh--I'm fine!" Lupin gulped. "I'm just fine, Molly! Perfect! WONDERFUL, actually!" _Kill me!_ Lupin begged to any supernatural being that would listen. _Just KILL me!!!!_ Lupin glanced into the cupboard but it was void of all goblets, including the one he had pushed to the back. Mrs. Weasley had her back turned to him so he snatched a basket off the counter & collected all the wine goblets before someone had a chanced to fill them.   
  
"Why are you taking those?" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut into his panic-stricken thoughts.   
  
"I'm--er--I just need them for two minutes, OK?" Lupin yelped.   
  
"Alright, Remus, but bring them right back!" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back to the stove. Lupin cast an odd look, surprised he didn't get more of a rise out of her!   
  
He hurried to the Parlour, hoping it was empty. It was! lupin sat himself on the floor & started. There were 24 normal goblets; Snape would make 25! Lupin decided that the only way to get out of this was to try each goblet in turn & if nothing happened, he would break it so as not to get mixed up! "I'll just use the Repairus after!" Lupin muttered as he snatched up a goblet. "Vera Verto Finite!" Nothing! Lupin smashed it to the floor & proceeded to the next...& the next....& the next!

Finally, he reached the last one! "But of course!" Lupin fumed! "I can just imagine what he'll be like when he appears! Vera Verto Finite!" He waited a moment but no infuriated-Severus-Snape-the-Death-Eater-looking-to-spill-werwolf-blood-of-Remus-Lupin appeared! At first, Lupin was mildly relieved! Then it hit him! "He's not here!" Lupin paniced. "Repairus all!" He tried going through the glasses again. Three times in fact! But still, no Snape! "Ohhhh!" Lupin groaned as he knelt in sorrow beside the shattered glass & buried his face in his hands. "I'm a murderer!"   
  
"I thought I was the one with the Death Mark around here?"   
  
"YIIIIIIIIIIIPPSSS!!" Lupin screeched as he jumped up & whirled around, not caring about the tears on his face! There stood Snape, leaning against the doorway, arms folded seriously across his chest but a playful smile on his lips! "YOU!!!!" Lupin raged. "& just how long where you standing there?!"   
  
"Long enough!" Snape sneered. "I thought surely by the second time you went through those glasses, you'd have realised there were only 24 after all! Dora freed me last night after you told her I was in the cupboard!" Snape headed for the kitchen without another word as Tonks entered the Parlour.   
  
"I HATE.....**_THAT_** man!!" Lupin gritted his fangs.   
  
"Oh, Remus!" Tonks said. "I wanted to tell you but you were asleep all day since late last night! It's Christmas Eve by now!"   
  
"Wonderful!" Lupin declared dryly, as he started for the kitchen. "You should have announced your presence immediatly!" he began as soon as he entered & laid eyes on Snape!   
  
"Oh, really?" Snape said in a teasing voice,   
  
"Do you have any idea the stress I was under?" Lupin snapped, not caring that everyone else around the table was watching.   
  
"Serves you right, I'd say!" Snape sneered. "After what you said to me last night! Serves you right!"   
  
"I just spoke the truth, Snivellus!" Lupin burst out. Snape went very silent. He set his glass on the table & slowly stood up. "Severus! Whatever!" Lupin tried correcting himself.   
  
"Remus can I see you out in the Hall?" Snape asked in a deadly soft tone. "Right Now?" Snape left & waited for Lupin to follow.   
  
_Ohhhhh, Remus!_ Lupin hid his face in his hands. _Why did you use that old nickname?!_ Reluctantly, he followed Snape into the Hall. "Oh, come on!" Lupin retorted. "It was a slip of the tongue! I'm sorry!"   
  
"Slip your tongue again & you shall have no tongue!" Snape warned.   
  
"Forgive me, alright?" Lupin asked. "I'm just a bit in shock! First, I'm accused of being in love with your daughter then I think I'm a murderer while you just stood & watched! Saying that name was an outburst! Can you blame me?"   
  
"Oh, I blame you!" Snape headed up the stairs to his room.   
  
Lupin marched up after him. "Alright, so it was my fault she jumped at me!" he began. "But I didn't do anything to her except scare her!"   
  
"Like I said, you couldn't get Rachelle, so you're going for the next best thing!" Snape snapped.   
  
"What makes you think that?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Oh, please!" Snape scoffed. "I remember how it was! We both were infatuated with Rachelle! In fact, I almost lost her to you! I can sense your feelings even now & when you're around Merida.....well, if you still can't figure it out, then you must be in denial!"   
  
"Rachelle & Merida are two differnt women!" Lupin defended. "Yes, I admit I feel closer to Merida then most other students simply because she is related to Rachelle but I maintain a Professor/student relationship!"   
  
"Do not mention my daughter's name & the word "relationship" in the same sentence!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Well, what about Merida's "relationship" with Harry Potter?" Lupin declared as he turned on his heel & headed for the door.   
  
"& do not add the name of Potter to that sentence eithter!" Snape fumed. "Just remember who's daughter she is!"   
  
Lupin stopped mid-way through the door. _That's it! I've had it!_ He turned back & gazed at Snape. "I remember who's daughter she is!" Lupin marched toward Snape & pinned him against the wall. Lupin leaned forward in a cuddle. "But I also remember who's daughter she could have----SHOULD have been!!" he whispered softly, almost sexy & seductivly, in Snape's ear.   
  
In that instant, Snape's telepathy flamed him with warning! He was in danger as Lupin became insticntively predatory! Lupin was pressing hard against him into the wall. It was hard to even breath. Snape felt something softly touching his cheek. Was Lupin kissing him? On further concentration, Snape felt the hardness of the fangs. It was no kiss! Lupin was teasing himself with the hopefulness of tasting blood. He was no mad wolf, but he was acting like one. Snape held Lupin gently in one arm as he reached down to pull out his wand.   
  
"Severus! Not that old trick!" Lupin held Snape's arm against the wall.   
  
"Remus!" Snape whispered softly. "Remus calm down! Your werwolfism is taking over!" Snape tried a new attack. They were standing close to the window. With his free hand, Snape began to slowly lift the curtain. It was no full moon, but partial moonlight would hurt the werwolf in his human form, making him feel as if he was on fire, though no real damage would be done.   
  
But Lupin caught him again! "Don't even think of it!"   
  
Again, Snape felt the side of a fang pressing against his face, more urgently this time. _Merlin, stop him!_ Snape could feel his heart racing. _Calm yourself, Severus! Wolves feed on fear!_ He began to sink to the floor under Lupin's pressure. _No! Stand! Don't give in or you'll die!_ Snape forced himself back up.   
  
Lupin snarled. "Merlin, I almost had you that time!" He pinned Snape more firmly against the wall & playfully nipped at him again, like a cat-&-mouse game before moving in for the fatal bite!   
  
Snape let out a low gasp. _This must be what __Merida__ felt like when she was violated! __Merida__! Talk to him of __Merida__!_ "Alright, then!" Snape said in the most gentle voice he could think of. "I may have been hard on you with Merida! If you have feelings for her, it's fine!"   
  
Lupin tossed his head back to gaze at Snape. The two of them glared at each other for a moment & in that moment, Snape knew he was doomed. One minute, he was standing, flattened against the wall, the next instant, the floor struck him hard on one side as Lupin pounced down on the other. Snape tried to push him off, but stopped resisting as he felt all four of Lupin's fangs sink in close to his throat! There was nothing else he could do.   
  
Lupin bit right through until he felt the points of his upper fangs meet his lower fangs. Blood rushed into his mouth, exciting him further. Lupin tore away at the last minute, preferring to keep Snape alive. He still had Snape pinned under him & Lupin stayed there as the poison surged through his victim. Snape gasped & tried to pull out from underneath but Lupin held him. "It hurts, doesn't it, Severus?" Lupin smiled softly at him.   
  
"Does it ever!" Snape managed to say.   
  
"Wait a moment until my poison settles in your viens!" Lupin said softly. After what seemed a lifetime, the burning of werwolf poison in his viens ceased though Snape felt extremly weak. Lupin finally released him.   
  
Snape pulled himself up. "I'll never forgive you for this!" he said in his low voice. "NEVER! I'll---mmmm!" Snape grasped his lower jaw.   
  
"You nipped yourself?" Lupin asked. "It takes a few weeks to get used to the fangs!"   
  
"F--F--FANGS?!" Snape whirled around to the mirror, panting in shock. There they were! Four sharp fangs were now a part of him. Snape just stared at his reflection. _It can't be true! I don't believe this!_   
  
Lupin came behind him & leaned his face on Snape shoulder. They glared at each other's reflection with murderous hate in thier eyes. "Welcome to the realm of the werwolf!" Lupin finally said. He began to leave. "She should have been mine! She would still be alive right now if she was & Merida would have a mother & that's what's driving YOU crazy, isn't it?" Lupin suddenly thought of something. "Now you have to play both father & mother roles all on your own & it's entirely your fault!"   
  
"You don't think I know that?" Snape glowered. "I hate you with as much passion as I love Rachelle!"   
  
"Feeling's mutual!" Lupin left the room & headed down the stairs.   
  
Snape glared dangerously at his wand in his hand. "Forgive me, Albus! I'm sure you'll understand!" Snape ran out of his room & stood at the top of the stairs. "REMUS LUPIN!!!!" Lupin stepped off the bottom stair & turned to glare at Snape who raised his wand. "Avada Kedavr---!"   
  
Pop went the sound of someone apparating & Dumbledore appeared between them! Snape swallowed down the last bit of the incantation of death & went pale! "Oh, dear Merlin!" Lupin yelped. "You almost KILLED Albus!"   
  
"Killed?" Dumbledore glanced up the stairs to Snape & then down the stairs to Lupin. He was standing in the middle. "Killed? What happe---?!" Dumbledore noticed the gash on Snape's throat & the blood staining Lupin's lip. He glanced to Snape's wand, still outstretched but pointing to the ceiling so no unfortunate spells would strike & he understood. "Oh, no!" Dumbledore whispered softly to himself. "Not this! PLEASE not this!"   
  
"Yes!" Lupin had tears in his voice. "This!" Snape slowly lowered his wand as Lupin fell back against the wall in shock.   
  
Dumbledore immediatly took control of the situation. "Remus, go wash off that blood! Severus, give me your wand!" Snape tossed it down & then stumbled backwards into the bedroom. Dumbldore held the wand & gazed at it for a moment. "Remus! Go now!" Dumbledore ordered as he marched up to Snape.   
  
"Albus, I'm sorry for using the Avada--!"   
  
"Save it!" Dumbledore glared sternly at him.   
  
Snape lay back on the bed & gazed at the ceiling. "Very well! Then do as you please with me but first, may I asked a small favor?"   
  
Dumbledore pointed his own wand at Snape & healed his wound, though the poison remained. "Be quick about it!"   
  
"I'm very much in shock right now!" Snape said shakily. "Could you do that again to me....like what you did.....that night?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly & began incanting softly, a hypnosis spell. It took a long time, but Snape was finally asleep. Dumbledore left the room with a heavy heart. Once before, he had to put Snape under like that, when Rachelle was pronounced dead!   
  
Lupin entered the smaller washroom downstairs & gazed into the mirror. "Why'd you do that, Remus?" he spoke aloud to himself. "WHY?! Doesn't the law of the werwolf forbide us to bite while in our human form?" He rinsed the blood from his lips & fangs. His thin line that passed for a petite mushstash proved more difficult to take care of but he finally managed it. Lupin looked again into the mirror, thoroughly ashamed of himself but it was to late now! He buried his face in his hands & groaned. "What have I done?!" Lupin headed for the Parlour & sat down, staring at the floor. He was alone, at the moment.   
  
"Remus, explain yourself?"   
  
Startled, Lupin yanked his head up & found himself gazing at the Headmaster. "It's nothing! Everything! I'm not making sense, am I?"   
  
"Something more than just a bite happened!" Dumbledore said. "I don't know what you did to Severus, but I had to hypnotise him to sleep......AGAIN!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Rachelle!" Lupin muttered. "I don't even know what I did to Severus!"   
  
Dumbledore sat down beside him. "Tell me what happened. Where did it start?"   
  
"Rachelle!" Lupin said again.   
  
"I know," Dumbledore said. "But I was refering to today?"   
  
"I turned him into a wine goblet by Vera Verto!"   
  
"What?" Dumbledore stared.   
  
Lupin laughed. "No, seriously! I did!"   
  
"Why?" Dumbledore asked. Lupin sighed & told him the whole story starting with being with Merida in the kitchen last night.   
  
"....& now," Lupin was finishing. "Severus thinks I'm in love with Merida!! I was so mad at him that I just........I don't know what came over me! As far as I'm concerned, he got what he deserved! No, that's wrong! He should have died! I should have drained the life out of him but," Lupin became somewhat sarcastic. "I'm not the one that's scarred with the Lord's Mark, am I?"   
  
Dumbledore waited a moment while Lupin caught his breath. "No, you're not Marked," Dumbledore began. "but you can still kill without worrying about the law looking for you. You're an auror & more importantly, a werwolf. I know it's a rare occurence, but at times, werwolves do go so far as to kill!"   
  
"I'm just to angry to even have strenght to kill, right now!" Lupin fumed.   
  
"& why is that?" Dumbledore waited for an answer but all he got was a pause in Lupin's pacing back & forth & a very dirty look. "Remus," Dumbledore decided to answer the question himself as Lupin resumed his furious pacing. "you were upset at getting caught, weren't you? Severus is right about you having feelings for Merida!"   
  
Lupin made sure he put extra emphasis on every letter of the word "excuse"! "EKS--KAA---EEE---YOO---ZZZZ **_ME?!?!?!?!_**" He stopped pacing, crossed his arms & hooked his upper fangs over his lip & glared at Dumbledore!   
  
"I'm Occlument as well," Dumbledore went on. "Now what you have for Merida is very weak compared to what it is for Rachelle, but it's there!"   
  
"Oh, no! NO!!" Lupin snarled. "I'm not getting into another fight with another man over a woman! Severus causes me enough anguish! I would like to keep my friendship with Harry, thank you very much!"   
  
"I know!" Dumbledore stood up to leave. "That's the only thing that stops you from going beyond a Professor/student relationship! Not Severus! You're worried about Harry! You're a good man, Remus! You'll do the right thing!"   
  
"The right thing?!" Lupin scoffed. "So that explains why I attacked Severus!"   
  
"I said GOOD, not PERFECT!" Dumbledore left Lupin standing alone in the Parlour. He heard a long low growl behind him as Lupin continued pacing.   
  
Neither Lupin or Snape appeared for Christmas Eve supper. Snape was still put out under Dumbledore's hypnotic charm & Lupin was sulking in his room. When asked where they were, all Dumbledore said was to wait for the morning, hoping that be then, Lupin would have calmed down & Snape would be ready for his changed life into lyncanthropy.   
  
Grimmauld was decorated throughout it's old dusty halls with colorful lights & several Sparkler Poinsettias from the Weasley children as well as Harry's, Neville's & Merida's, throwing out showers of color whenever someone passed. A Christmas Tree stood in the Parlour & the mirror walls reflected it tenfold!   
  
There was to be a small Christmas Ball & everyone dressed their best. Mcgonagall was in an elegant green velvet dress. Dumbledore had a new cape. Even Mad-Eye Moody looked smart in his dark brown suit. Harry, Neville & the Weasleys, Fred, George & Ron were getting dressed up, trying to outdo each other & teasing the Twins about their suits!   
  
"What did you do to it?" George yelped.   
  
"Nothing!" Harry lied.   
  
"Yeah, right!" Fred muttered. "It's completely disappeared! Are we supposed to go downstairs naked or something?!" This was answered by an outburst of laughter!   
  
"That's what you get for all those pranks you two pulled on us!" Ron laughed.   
  
Fred & George crossed their arms & glared.   
  
"Uh-oh the Weasley Twins are pairing against us!" Neville warned.   
  
Fred & George gazed at each a moment. In a flash, Ron's, Neville's & Harry's suits lay on the floor. "Nice boxers, Ron!" Fred teased. "Now reveal our suits or else!"   
  
"Let me guess!" Harry started getting dressed again. "You were prepared for us playing a prank on you!"   
  
"Mmmm--hmmm!" Goerge hummed as Neville sheepishly handed him the suit.   
  
Ginny was with Merida, & slipped into her deep red dress. It hugged her figure closely & went up to her chest. There were no sleeves or straps on it but most of Ginny's flaming red hair fell softly around her bare shoulders while a little from either side was pulled back into a ponytail. She had red high heel, open-toe sandles to match. "I'm ready!" Ginny said.   
  
"I just need to touch up some make-up," Merida said. "I'll see you downstairs!"   
  
"Hmmm, odd thought!" Ginny said suddenly. "I wonder what your dad will look like dressed up?"   
  
"HA!!!" Merida scoffed. "The day he dresses up is the day Voldomort sings solo "The Old Ruggred Cross" in a muggle church! Father & fancy are worse enemies than father & Lupin! By the way, I haven't seen him since last afternoon! Have you?"   
  
"No," said Ginny. "Same with Lupin! Where is he?"   
  
"Who knows," Merida answered. "It's a big mansion & wherever father is, I'm sure Lupin is far away in another place!"   
  
"Yeah, they sure fight a lot!" Ginny agreed. "I wonder what of? Anyway, see you downstairs."   
  
Merida waved Ginny away & then turned in her chair to face her reflection. Fact was, it was more than her make-up. Merida wasn't satisfied with her hair at all! She felt the style wasn't suitable for her dress! She had on a sky blue dress with open-shoulder sleeves. It was decorated with gold lace surrounding the snug fitting bodice & the collar was V-cut. It was also V-cut down the back. Like Ginny, Merida also had high-heel, open-toe sandles, but in sky blue with gold buckles on the straps.   
  
Merida sighed, frustarated. She knew she would be a prize for any man who would lay eyes on her, though it was Harry she wanted to impress! She was sure even her father would flip! It was her long thick, Veela hair that was begining to make her just a little insane! She pointed her wand at her head & undid the fuzzball that pityfully passed for hair! Merida could feel its long length hitting her bare back as it fell down for the millionth time! "I'm never going to get a good style!" Merida fumed to herself. "& it's got so much magic spray in it now, that it's stiffer than father!"   
  
Someone walking past the door attracted her attention away from the mirror. It was Lupin. "Professor!" Merida called out to him.   
  
Lupin paused at her door & stared. "Merlin, what happened to the mishevious little witch we all know?" he laughed.   
  
"Cute, sir! Real cute!" Merida half-snapped. "My hair! I can't fix it! Could you come in here & help me?"   
  
Lupin went very pale & cast his eyes to the floor. "I wouldn't want to......."ahem"......to cause trouble!"   
  
Merida glowered in rage, though it wasn't meant for Lupin! "What did my father tell you? What did he do?"   
  
"Nothing I'd like to say," Lupin said. "& what's worse, Albus agrees with him!"   
  
Merida relaxed. "Oh, well, if the Headmaster agrees, then it's all right!" She cast Lupin a pleading look. "Can't you help me out? Please?"   
  
"Alright!" Lupin laughed. "But none of that Veelaism!" Lupin entered her room & glanced at her hair. From then on, he was basically fighting a battle to the death within himself! _Veela pheramones are the last thing I need, right now!_ He hesitantly touched her hair & began brushing it out. "Sometimes, magic is the last thing we need," Lupin said. "You just have to do things muggle style!"   
  
"With this hair," Merida laughed. "I don't think any style would work!"   
  
"I'll fix it, don't worry!" Lupin lifted up her hair & tried desparately not to look down her back. _Stop it, Remus Lupin!_ he scolded himself. _Oh, just touch her! NO! Albus is right! I won't allow him to be right!_ Lupin let out a soft gasp as he realised what he was doing with his hands. He was holding the brush in one hand but would softly stroke Merida's hair with the other, using the sensation of the brush to mask his touch! "MERLIN'S SAKE!" he accidently yelped aloud.   
  
"Something wrong?" Merida asked as she brushed a little mascara into her lashes.   
  
"Uh--no," Lupin stuttered. "I was just...holding the brush wrong!"

Lupin continued to brush out Merida's hair but a little faster! _Remus Lupin! Get a grip on yourself! Anywhere personal would be good!_ he raged to himself! _It's Severus's fault I'm in this frame of mind in the first place! He's the one that started it all! No, actually it's Albus! He's the one that made me realise it!_ Lupin closed his eyes a second as he realised what else he had been doing! He had brushed down Merida's hair to her bare shoulders & now he was lightly grazing her skin in just a whisper of a touch with his finger. Lupin quickly tried to focus on the hair! _Merlin it isn't true! This is __Merida__, NOT Rachelle! Just touch her again!_ "I most certainly wi...ll not!" Lupin paused in mid-word as he realised that he was speaking aloud again!   
  
Merida tipped her face back to gaze into his. "Not what?"   
  
Lupin let out a long loud sigh, thoroughly embarrassed. "N-N-nothing! Nothing at all!"   
  
"Professor, are you planning to bite me?"   
  
"WHAT?! Oh--uh, no, of course not!" Lupin yelped. _Love bite, maybe? Nasty thought! Shame on you, Remus!_   
  
"Then what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing!" He turned Merida's face back to the mirror. "Hold still, I'm almost done!" He let fall most of Merida's hair but pulled back a bit from either side to tie into a ponytail. _Oh, SURE! Now you touch her! No, you're just setting her hair up! Relax Remus!_ Lupin topsy-turned the tail over making a twist in the tie & clamped the flowery berrette in place, it had three small pink flowers on a pale blue base attached to the clamp. "There! All done now! What do you think?" Lupin leaned forward to look at her reflection with Merida a moment.   
  
"Finally!" Merida looked at herself. "It's wonder.....ful!" Merida had turned her face to glance at Lupin, not realising his was so close to hers! They had almost touched! "Sorry!" Merida laughed.   
  
"It's my fault!" Lupin yanked his head up. "I didn't realise I was so close!" _Remus Lupin, if I don't calm my passion this instant, I'll Cruccio myself! She calls me Professor for Merlin's sake! That's the way it should be!_ "What?" Lupin noticed Merida was stil watching him. She seemed focused on something. "WHAT?" Lupin brought her back to reality as he dug his nails into his palms. _Please stop gazing at me before I lose control! Werwolves have incredibly strong stamina! Remus, she's Veela! It's got to be her aura of pheramones! Yes, that's what it is! Nothing more! Not real!_ But one soft sniff with his K9 sensitivity told him otherwise. Merida was in no way aroused!   
  
"You've been acting very odd, sir!" Merida's voice broke into his thoughts. "What did father do to you?"   
  
Lupin suddenly gasped for air. He had been holding his breath while Merida eyed him. "It's nothing to do with him!" Lupin managed to say. "It's--er--uh---full moon soon! I'm just a little nuts!"   
  
"Full moon isn't for another week or so!" Merida half-smiled. "Professor, I'm partially empathic. I must have inherited a weak version of father's telepathy. I've been picking up odd things from you?"   
  
"Ohhhh!" Lupin wanted to die. _No, she couldn't have felt it!_   
  
"Are you SURE you're not planning to attack me?" Merida eyed him closely.   
  
"Positive!" Lupin said. _Oh, thank God! Her powers are too weak to know what I really felt!_ "I'm just a little stressed right now!" he went on. _Try a __LOT__ Remus!_ "You're father & I had a major fight last night & I'm just calming down!" _PLEASE beleive that!_ "I didn't want to mention it to worry you but I don't want you believing I'm going to bite you!"   
  
"I'll talk to him next time I see him!" Merida promised. "This fighting has gone on long enough!"   
  
"NO!" Lupin yelped. _Merlin what to tell her? "By the way, I've poisoned your father & he's a werwolf now! Oh & I'm desparately in love with you! Forget Harry?" Yeah, sure Remus! What a fix I got myself into!_ "This is our fight! Don't get involved. Don't worry about it!" Lupin said instead. "Now, shall we go down stairs?" He was desparate to change the subject!   
  
"Alright!" Merida started for the door.   
  
"One last thing!" Lupin blocked her. _Oy, Remus! Quit stalling! You have to get out of here!_ "I think this would look good on you!" _No, Remus! You think YOU would look good on her! Oh dear Merlin! Did I just think that! I'm afraid I did!_ He pulled out a long thin box from his pocket. "I've carried this for years to give it to.....someone....but she died. Perhaps it was meant for you?"   
  
Merida opened the box. Inside was a pure diamond necklace! Even the wide chain was in diamonds! "Merlin's sake! I can't accept this!"   
  
"Yes you can & you will!" Lupin took the necklace from her hands & layed it on her chest & tied the golden clasp around her neck. "Like I said, she died. I've no use for it &....it...it suits you! Now, let's go!" Lupin headed for the door but fled for his bedroom before Merida had a chance to find him again! He collapsed onto the bed & stared at the cieling. "Don't ever put yourself in that situation again! Alone with Merida! You'll ruin her!" Partly, Lupin was infuriated for how he felt & yet Lupin had actually enjoyed every moment of it! "Come on, Remus! Think of Harry! Don't ruin everything!" Thinking of Harry helped Lupin to control himself. He picked himself up & headed downstairs.   
  
Snape finally came out of his hypnotic sleep. He gazed at the ceiling for a moment, separating fact from dream. _Am I really a lycanthrope?!_ Snape got up & forced himself to look at his reflection. He bared his......fangs! He was a werwolf now! "Oh, Remus! Remus you've ruined me!" Snape muttered aloud. "I will kill you for this so help me Merlin!" He reached for his wand. "My wand! Where is my wand--Albus has it!" Snape growled, having nothing to murder Lupin with! But he didn't get a chance to fume much longer for his Occlumency was still partly on & he was begining to sense something! He shoved it aside. "I must get downstairs! Hopefully no one else knows what happened! Ah, Remus! You probably gloated it to all about how you destroyed me! That must explain your feelings now!" Snape realised his Occlumency was scanning Lupin softly. He couldn't hear anything, only felt that Lupin was feeling somewhat excited.   
  
Glancing out the window to the clear cold day, Snape realised it must be about noon. He decided to use his black Faux Fur cape. "This is as fancy as I will get!" he muttered. Personally, Snape wasn't into Christmas especially when it involved some sort of party! He made sure his fangs were hidden & headed downstairs. If there was a chance no one else knew, then he would take it & not say anything! He met Dumbledore on the stairs.   
  
"You're finally up!" Dumbledore said.   
  
"Oh, please just sentence me to death!" Snape groaned. "I know I deserve it & I'm ruined anyway!"   
  
Instead, Dumbledore handed Snape his wand. "When I first arrived on the scene, I misunderstood! I thought you were behaving like a true Death Eater & was going to kill us all! Now I realise it was you & Remus having yet another row! I thought I told you two to forgive each other?"   
  
"But Albus!" Snape was desperate not to let any tears show. "Look at me!" he bared his fangs for a moment. "How can I forgive Remus for this or anything else?"   
  
"Perhaps I was foolish to think you & Remus could ever make things work out!" Dumbledore sighed.   
  
"Perhaps!" Snape was almost in a whisper. "& yet you return to me my wand? I will try to kill him! You know I will!"   
  
"No, you won't kill him!" Dumbledore said. "I know you won't!"   
  
"Then you have to much faith in me!" said Snape. After a long moment in silence, they both began moving toward the kitchen. "I supposed Remus told everyone!" Snape finally muttered.   
  
"No one else knows, Severus!" Dumbledore said. "Just us & Remus! You have to tell them, someday! Remus is too ashamed of himself to say anything!"   
  
"It's a little late for shame!" Snape snapped. "I've been violated in ways I can't describe! I'm infected with lyncanthropy, for Merlin's sake! &..mmmm!" Snape swore softly under is breath some word that Dumbledore couldn't quite make out! "& I keep nipping myself with these fangs!"   
  
"It'll pass!" Dumbledore said softly. "It'll pass!"   
  
They had reached the kitchen by now. Everyone, except Lupin & Merida, were already there for the Christmas dinner. Snape sat down, facing the door to watch in case his foe dared to show up! What came through the door instead was nothing short of a shock! Merida was finally satisfied with her hair the way Lupin had done it up & was now, just entering the kitchen.   
  
"Oh dear God! Rachelle what are you doing here?!?!" Snape jumped up & dropped his glass to the floor! He could only stare at her! Everyone else stared at Snape!   
  
"Father? I'm.....Merida?"   
  
"Uh---right!" Snape never felt more foolish in his life. "It's just.....well...you look exactly like her!" Forgetting that he had kicked his chair back in his haste, Snape sat down & landed on the floor! At that unfortunate moment, Lupin just happened to walk in! He burst out laughing.   
  
Merida knelt down to look at Snape under the table. "Are you alright, father?"   
  
"PERFECT, Merida!" Snape snapped. "Absolutly PERFECT!" He got up & banged against the table, not realising that he was underneath the accursed thing! Could he feel any more foolish? Merida joined Lupin in his laughter!   
  
"Do that again, Severus!" Lupin snickered. "& at least ATTEMPT to knock yourself out this time!"   
  
"SILENCE!" Snape snapped as he carefully picked himself up! "What have you been up to, Remus?"   
  
"He was just helpng me with my hair!" Merida said.   
  
"So that's why you have it set like that!" Snape glowered at Lupin while he talked to Merida. "Your mother had it the same way most of the time!" Snape suddenly noticed the diamond necklace & looked back at Lupin in horror! Lupin smiled sassily back!   
  
As everyone returned to their talking, Merida sat down beside Harry, who was gaping at her, & Lupin was next to Merida. Snape glowered at that but said nothing. He glanced down at the silverware & reached for the knife half-hoping to stab Lupin to death! "You don't want to be touching that now!" Lupin cut into his mind.   
  
Snape only moved his eyes up & glared at Lupin. "No, I really think I do!"   
  
"Your funeral!" Lupin spoke softly so as not to attract attention, though really, with the noise the Weasley Twins were making at the moment, he needn't have worried!   
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "WHY don't I want to be touching it?"   
  
Lupin glanced to Merida beside him. She was busy talking to Harry, but just in case she overheard, Lupin decided to warn Snape by asking a question. "By the way, Severus, did you know werwolves are extremely allergic to silver?"   
  
Snape choked as his breath refused to touch his lungs. "No!"   
  
"Yes!" Lupin glanced at the silverware in front of Snape & then back to Snape. He did that several times, daring Snape to touch the silver. "It'll burn the flesh off just like acid!"   
  
Snape refused to believe him & to Lupin's horror, he picked up the knife! Snape let a out a yelp & threw the knife to the floor. Everyone glanced at him in surprise. "Severus, what's wrong with you?"   
  
Snape glanced at his hand where the silver had cut into it. "Oh--uh--nothing really! I just grabbed the blade in stead of the handle! Excuse me a moment!" He got up & hurried out of the kitchen. After a few moments, Lupin decided to slip away while everyone was talking.   
  
"Severus, wait!" Lupin ran after him.   
  
"LEAVE ME BE!!" Snape ordered, "You've completely ruined me!"   
  
"Look, you can't keep your lycanthropy a secret forever!" said Lupin.   
  
"Watch me!" Snape marched upstairs.   
  
"I know what you're going through!" Lupin followed him.   
  
"Like hell you do!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Excuse me!" Lupin retorted. "I'm a werwolf myself, if you didn't know! When I say I know what you're going through I MEAN I know what you're going through!"   
  
"Why are you suddenly being friendly with me?" Snape glared.   
  
"It was my mistake to bite you because now," Lupin glared back. "You are a part of my pack & I'm stuck with you forever!"   
  
"I prefer to be a lone wolf if you don't mind!" Snape snapped. "No, actually, I prefer to be dead!"   
  
"Fine be a jerk!" Lupin raged. "But YOU'RE first full moon is less than a week away! When you transform, you'll want me more than a woman! Ties of the pack if you will!"   
  
"Speaking of women," Snape glowered. "my Occlumency was going nuts with your animal passions! Just what were you doing to Merida this time?!"   
  
"A sheer battle of wills!" Lupin admitted. "Fine! You were right! I was so wrong! You happy? But I didn't touch her, though I was desparate! I just fixed her hair!"   
  
"& gave her that necklace," Snape raised his voice. "That you had intended for Rachelle?"   
  
"I don't believe this!" Lupin roared. "What? Were you hoping I'd wear it? It's a lady's necklace!"   
  
"That's not what I mean & you damn well know it!" Snape yanked out his wand.   
  
"Allastor!" Mr. Weasley ordered. "sit down!"   
  
"But...!"   
  
"SIT DOWN!!" Mr. Weasley yelped. "They need to get it out of their system!"   
  
"First a feather & now my necklace!" Merida muttered. "What next will they fight over?"   
  
Snape & Lupin had raised their voices so high that those down at the table could hear them! Everyone had gone silent as the verbal fight turned into an attack with their wands. Suddenly, everyone heard two voices say at once, "Cruccio!" Moody jumped up again!   
  
"Allastor, don't you dare!" Mr. Weasley ordered.   
  
"But Remus is using Dark Sorcery!" Moody pleaded.   
  
"So what?" Mr. Weasley was massaging the sides of his head as if he had a migrain! "He's a werwolf! Werwolves are borderline in the Force Of Darkness anyway, so really, who exactly cares?!" he glared at Moody. "If a mild case of the Cruccio torture is the only way for them to heal up, then so be it! Now SIT **_DOWN!_**"   
  
Moody flopped down onto the chair. "Mild?" he half-laughed. "MILD?! Cruccio is fed with hate! The stronger the hate, the more intense the pain! They'll kill each other in no time!"   
  
"Not with Albus around!" Mr, Weasley nodded to Dumbledore who was just leaving the kitchen.   
  
"Release me, Severus!" Lupin gasped out. "& I'll release you!"   
  
"I'll die first!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Stubborn mutt!" Lupin groaned. He forced his wand up. "Cruccio Finite!"   
  
Snape felt as if he was dying as the Cruccio left him. He was weak but he held Lupin in his own Cruccio, not wanting to release him.   
  
"Severus! Stop it!" Dumbledore appeared on the scene. Snape glanced at the Headmaster & then back to his victim in agony on the floor. Reluctantly, he released the Cruccio.   
  
"If you have ANY idea how much I enjoyed calling you a mutt!" Lupin laughed weakly.   
  
"Oh, shut up!" Snape lay back on his bed, feeling faint. He passed out.   
  
Lupin picked himself up but he felt himself falling. Dumbledore stepped forward & caught him as he collapsed, also passed out! Dumbledore brought Lupin to his own room & left him there.


	11. The Dark Force Forshadowed

**(11)The Dark Force Forshadowed**   
  
Lupin awoke & slowly sat up on the bed. He was sore all over from his time under Crucio a few minutes earlier. He found himself staring into the eyes of a cat that was sitting on the bed post, watching over him. "Hello, Minerva!" Lupin muttered.   
  
The cat jumped down to the floor & the second her paws hit the carpet, Professor Mcgonagal appeared before him. She gazed at him a moment & then sat down beside him. "Albus left me to watch over you until you woke up," she began.   
  
"He just wants to make sure I go downstairs instead of back to Severus!" Lupin snarled.   
  
"That too!" Mcgonagal smiled & then looked sternly at him. "He's not to pleased with you using black magic!"   
  
"I know!" said Lupin. "Let's get this over with!" He stood up but swayed slightly. "Whoa! I moved to fast!"   
  
"Lean on me!" said Mcgonagall as she helped Lupin to stand straight. The two of them headed downstairs.   
  
Snape woke up to find Merida lying beside him. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Waiting for you!" said Merida. "You've been out for almost 20 minuts!"   
  
Snape let out a long low sigh. "The Crucio of Remus is strong!" He tried to relax the soreness throughout him. He raised a hand to Merida's neck & fondled the necklace, wondering if he should just yank it off & throw it out the window!   
  
Merida pushed him away. "Oh, father!" she groaned. "You're not going to forbid me to wear this just becaues Lupin gave it to me, are you?"   
  
Snape tried desperately not to bare his fangs. "Oh, I might!" he warned.   
  
"It's just his Christmas present for me!" Merida defended. "So long as I'm happy, why should you bother?"   
  
"Remus was going to give that.....thing to your mother when we were students at Hogwarts!" Snape snapped. "I can't believe he kept it all these years only to give it to you!"   
  
"Was Lupin & mom having an affair?" Merida dared to ask.   
  
"No!" Snape said. "Shouldn't you be waltzing the night away with Potter?"   
  
Merida sat up, giggling! "I suppose I should," she started. "but I don't know how!"   
  
Snape groaned. "Get off! Come on now! Move!" He pushed Merida off the bed & got up himself. _Why do I put myself in these situataions?!_ Snape asked himself darkly. He glanced at Merida. "I'll show you the waltz!"   
  
"YOU?!?!" Merida burst out laughing! "You know how to dance?!"   
  
"What's so funny about that?!" Snape pulled Merida into position.   
  
"It's just not you!" Merida snickered.   
  
"You can be frightfuly trying at times!" Snape snapped as he moved her around. "If you must know, I had to learn so I could have a dance with your mother at some party! Tom & Lucious taught me!"   
  
Merida stopped laughing. "As in Riddle & Malfoy?" Snape stopped the dance. "The Dark Lord taught you this? You said his name!"   
  
"So did you, just now!" Snape defended. "Fine, but let's not speak of this again!" He let Merida go & headed for the door. "You seem to have it right by now! Go find Potter!"   
  
Downstairs, almost everyone was in the Parlour where the Christmas tree stood, reflecting in the mirrors lining the walls. Ginny sat by herself, on the side looking sullen. "What's wrong?" Ron's voice brought her back.   
  
"It's incomplete!" Ginny sighed. "I want Percy to be with us! But I guess Mom is just like Lupin & Snape! Stubborn beyond reasoning!"   
  
"No, it isn't that!" Ron said as he pulled Ginny up by her hand. "Come with me & I'll tell you!" Ron led Ginny away from everyone & out into the hall. "Percy can never be with us again!" he started.   
  
"Why?" Ginny asked. "Is he dead or something?"   
  
"Or something!" Ron repeated. "Ginny, Percy is---well he has---Percy is a Death Eater!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Snape exposed him when he had accused Merida of attempted murder," Ron went on. "Dumbledore sent Percy to Azkaban & now........."   
  
"It's not true! " Ginny dropped Ron's hand. "It can't be!"   
  
"Ginny----!" Ron began.   
  
"NO!! I won't believe you!" Ginny ran upstairs.   
  
"I'm sure he can't wait to dance with you!" Snape was saying.   
  
"Move over!" Merida yelped. Snape flattened himself against the wall on one side while Merida stepped up against the other wall. Ginny ran past between them, sobbing her heart out. She didn't even notice them! "Wonder what that's about?" Merida asked as she started to step back into the hall but threw herself back again as Ron came charging through.   
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelped. "Ginny please!"   
  
"Stay away from me, Ron!" Ginny sobbed. "I can't beleive you'd say that about Percy!"   
  
Snape & Merida glanced at each other. "Uh-oh!"   
  
"It's true Ginny!" Merida said.   
  
Ginny stared at her. "Percy is a Death Eater?" she asked. "B--But he can still come back!"   
  
"No, he can't!" Merida answered.   
  
"Your own father is a Death Eater!" Ginny defended. Snape let out a low growl. "He came back! Percy can to!"   
  
"Professor Snape isnt loyal!" Ron said. "Percy is---Ginny? Ginny come back!" Ginny had disappeared around the corner & fled to her room. Ron began to start after her but collided with Mcgonagal & Lupin.   
  
"I take it you told her?" Lupin asked. Ron groaned a yes & ran after Ginny.   
  
Snape groaned. "I don't want to see him now!" he said to Merida. "Let's get downstairs! NOW what are you laughing at?"   
  
"You growled!" Merida gasped for air! "You actually growled! You spend to much time around Lupin! I can't beleive you growled!" Merida was overcome with giggles. "You should do that more often! That was hysterical!"   
  
"Glad you at least find me amusing!" Snape didn't know wether to laugh with her or growl again!   
  
"Care for a dance with me?" Merida asked.   
  
"Not yet!" said Snape. "I have to see Albus first! Just save the last dance for me!" Snape continued to the living room as Merida headed for Harry. "Ohhhh, Albus!" Snape groaned. "What do I do now?"   
  
"I'll just have to find ways to keep you & Remus separate!" Dumbledore said. "I need all members of the Order alive! The Dark Lord is gathering his power!"   
  
"There aren't that many of us to summon," said Snape. "He already has all his loyal followers with him & the Dementors! I'm surprised he hasn't attacked before now!"   
  
"I fear we must face more than just Death Eaters & Dementors this time!" said Dumbledore. "You're as telepathic as I am. Can you not sense the evil that is begining to rise over the land?"   
  
"It's to quiet to be of the Dark Lord!" said Snape.   
  
"The calm before the storm!" Dumbledore said. "I've already sent word to friends all over the land! In France Secondary, Camoelot High, Snowfort in the Swiss Alps & others as well! I am waiting for their reply. We, also, must gather our forces together while there is still time."   
  
"Is this the year of Darkness?" Snape asked. "I remember when I was with him. He promised us great fortune after a year of Darkness. Has it finally come?"   
  
"I'm afraid so, Severus!" Dumbledore answered. "I hope Harry is ready for it!" Snape scoffed at that! "Hush, Severus!" Dumbledore ordered sternly. "You know as well as I that Harry is mentioned in the Prophecy! It is Harry that must destroy the Dark Lord!"   
  
"But how?" Snape scoffed again. "Their wands are brothers & cancel out each other's magic!"   
  
"He will find a way!" Dumbledore said.   
  
"Not while he's gloating over my daughter!" Snape muttered. Dumbledore only laughed softly at him! "Why her? She's to good for Harry Potter!"   
  
"If you have your way, she'll be to good for anyone!" Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"What about those you've called?" Snape was desparate to change the subject.   
  
"As I've said, I'm waiting on their reply now!" answered Dumbledore. "It's best to communicate now. Later would be unwise! We can't accept any risks of interception this time; not like last year!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked.   
  
"When you sent me that owl, telling us Lucious & Bellatrix had been sent to the Dursleys!" Dumbledore reminded him.   
  
"I never did that!" Snape defended. "I was surprised you sent us one asking us to save the Dursleys?"   
  
"I sent no such letter, Severus!" Dumbledore declared. They gazed at each other a moment.   
  
"Merida! Get in here!" Snape ordered as he noticed her & Harry passing by. "Was it you who told us about the Dursleys last year?!"   
  
"Yes, by Mystique!" Merida said.   
  
"Just how long have you been with the Dark Lord?" Snape snapped.   
  
"Almost all year!" Merida yelped. "Look on the bright side, you found Petunia!"   
  
"OUT!!!" Snape pointed to the door! Merida fled to the safty of Harry's side! "I'm never going to be seen with a woman again!" Snape muttered to Dumbledore.   
  
"How unfortunate!" Dumbledore teased. "Werwolves have great stamina, I've heard some say!"   
  
"I dislike the way in which this conversation is turning!" Snape snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm ruined! Oh, get out, Remus!" Snape ordered as Lupin stepped in.   
  
"YOU leave!" Lupin ordered back. "I'm here to see Albus!"   
  
"Fine!" Snape marched for the door. "I want to escape the conversation anyway so I will leave!"   
  
"Full moon in three nights!" Lupin warned. "Be ready for it!" He turned to Dumbledore. "What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Severus seems to dislike certain conversations!" Dumbledore told him.   
  
"Yes I could see how that would be amusing," Lupin started. "but it isn't my fault if he leaves Petunia! & if he dares to blame me again, why I'll....." Lupin didn't know how to finish the sentence.   
  
Snape entered the kitchen & paced around. He hadn't thought of that before; but of course, it was better to stay away from Harry's aunt & everyone else now! "I must tell her something but not about lycanthropy!" Snape told himself aloud. He felt his Death Mark prickle a bit. "Thank you Master!" Snape sighed with releif. "I'll use this Mark as an excuse!"   
  
After writing a warning for Petunia, about the Dark Lord getting stronger & his connection to him, Snape hunted down an owl. There were several around Grimmauld & one flew in & perched on a chair near the table. Snape tied the letter to the owl's leg & opened the window for it. The owl flexed it self, getting ready to take off as Snape began to leave. Then a thought hit him!   
  
**_"MERIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** Snape's fingertips closed around the tail feathers & pulled!   
  
The owl dug her talons into the windowsill & spread the wings wide in a desperate attempt to fly away into the snowy night but Snape yanked hard! "Whooo!" The owl disappeared back inside with a flurry of feathers & looked helplessly into Snape's eyes!   
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Snape forced the owl onto the counter & slammed the window shut! "Go on now! CHANGE! I know it's you!"   
  
"Fine, you caught me!" Merida appeared, sitting on the counter & grinned sheepishly. "THIS time!"   
  
Snape deflated! "You drive me crazy at times, Merida! You know that, don't you? & what do you mean THIS time?"   
  
"Oh, nothing!" Merida smiled seductively. Snape cast his eyes to the ceiling for a moment! "You & Petunia write each other all the time!"   
  
Snape glared into Merida's eyes. "& just......" Snape caught his breath, because for some reason, he felt like laughing! "How many of my letters do you read?!" He tried the sternest voice he could think of it!   
  
"Most of them!" Merdia admitted, smiling "& hers too!"   
  
"& her....why you!!" Snape groaned. He stepped up to Merida who was still sitting on the counter & held her firmly so she couldn't escape! "Give me that letter or you'll wish you had!" Merida cast him a sly look & lifted up her dress slightly to untie the letter. "I resent telling you about being Veela!" Snape gritted his fangs for a split second but Merida didn't notice! "You're just trying to weasle you way out of trouble! Well let me assure you, it won't work! So there! Now hand it over!"   
  
"Mind your manners, father!" Merida teased, holding the letter out of reach. "Please?"   
  
Snape laughed in disbelief! "Alright! Please give me that letter!"   
  
"That's better!" Merida handed it to him!   
  
"I don't believe you!" Snape snapped. "You're so like your mother! I thought I had learned to counter Veelism by now!" Snape began to look for a "normal" owl.   
  
"You forget that I'm supposed to be in trouble for something?" Merida laughed.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Unbelievable!" he whispered to himself. "Don't you have a Potter to be with?"   
  
"I hoping for another chance at being your owl!" said Merida.   
  
"Come here!" Snape pulled Merida close to him for a moment. "Not likely!"   
  
"Oh, well, maybe next time!" Merida sighed.   
  
"Merida, this owl-business has to stop!" Snape looked sternly down at her. "If the Dark Lord ever catches you, he'll destroy you!" Snape lost his stiffness for a moment. "You're all I have left! I don't want to lose you too! Now promise me this! No more owling for anyone?"   
  
"Yes, father!" Merida promised.   
  
"Learn to use Mystique wisely or I'll take it from you! Understand?"   
  
"Yes, father!" Merida glared at the floor. She knew he was serious.   
  
"Good!" Snape held Merida close for a moment.   
  
"Uh-oh!" Ron whispered to Harry. They had just passed the entrance to the kitchen.   
  
"What?" Harry whispered back.   
  
"You'd better turn that girl into a Potter & soon!" Ron answered.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, look!" Ron pointed into the kitchen. "Those two are finally bonding! Now we'll have two Snapes to worry about!"   
  
"Very funny, Ron!" Harry marched off. "Very funny! But Professor Snape would have my head if I asked her to marry me!"   
  
"Not if I don't get Snape's head first!" Ron teased.   
  
"Oh, I'd love to have his head!" Lupin smiled evilly as he passed by. Harry & Ron laughed at him. "Shouldn't you two be in bed? It's past 2 in the morning! We're going back to Hogwarts in a few hours!"   
  
"Heading there now, sir!" said Harry.   
  
"Goodnight, sir!" Ron bounded up the stairs.


	12. The Triangle

**(12)The Triangle**   
  
Early the next morning, or rather, a few hours later, it was time to leave Grimmauld & return to Hogwarts. Everyone was back in their school robes, ready to apparate or portkey to the castle.   
  
"What are you two giggling about?" Ron asked as he noticed Lupin & Harry standing by themselves, looking mischevious!   
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lupin yelped, his smile spelling the word "lie" all over his face!   
  
"Uh-uh, sure!" Ron crossed his arms.   
  
"Alright!" Harry sighed. "But don't tell her!"   
  
"Oh, & leave Severus out of it, too!" Lupin cast a dark look to Snape's back. "Let's GO!" Lupin grabbed Ron & pulled him to a Portkey he was holding & the three of them beamed away to Hogwarts.   
  
"Coming Merida?"   
  
Merida glanced around & saw Mr. Weasley. "What are you smiling about?"   
  
"No reason!" Mr. Weasley laughed. "But you have to get there right now!"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Come now!" Mr. Weasley held out a Portkey & the two of them landed in front of Hogwarts' gates.   
  
"& where's everyone else?" Merida looked around.   
  
"They'll be here!" said Lupin. "We just left a little earlier to get something ready for you!"   
  
"& here it comes now!" said Mr. Weasley. Around the corner came Harry & Ron in an open white sleigh pulled by Salem! Merida started giggling!   
  
"OK stop!" Harry pulled the riens. Salem started trotting! "Hey! Stop! WHOA!" Salem skidded to a stop inches, in front of Merida. Ron jumped down beside Lupin as Harry grinned sheepishly! Harry climbed down & offered a hand to Merida. "Care for a ride?"   
  
"Is it safe?" Merida laughed.   
  
"You can drive!" said Harry.   
  
"Wise decision!" Merida grabbed the reins as Harry lifted her up & climbed in after her. "Aren't you three coming?"   
  
"Nope!" Ron said.   
  
"We'll walk down!" said Lupin.   
  
"Have fun!" Mr. Weasley waved them away.   
  
The white sleigh was hardly visible against the fields of snow & the fluffy flakes falling slowly. Salem's black fur & golden horn was the only indication of movement! He had on a silver harness with brass buckles & a string of tiny bells that tinkled merrily with his pacing. Merida guided him easily down towards the castle. "Oh, Harry!" Merida lay against him. "It's beautiful!"   
  
"Yeah, it sure is!" Harry said, though he was only looking at her & occasionally the black horse-back in front of them.   
  
"I wish it could last longer!" said Merida as she noticed the castle begining to loom over them.   
  
"Who says it can't?" Harry asked. "Until your father shows up, we can ride around the castle grounds!"   
  
"Ooooo, you're bold?" Merida teased. "I like that!" She turned Salem around & headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Merida suddenly gave Harry a wicked look. "Hang on!"   
  
"Wha--AHHHHHHH!" Harry hung on for dear life as Merida commanded Salem into a canter! The sleigh zoomed forward! Merida laughed at him. "I can make him go faster?"   
  
"Oh, no! This is fine!" Harry gulped.   
  
"Scared, Potter?"   
  
"N-n-n-no!" Harry finally got used to the swaying. "I can get used to this! How do you do that? I can't even make him stop!"

"Harry, you're talking to a girl who's being around horses since she was 5!" Merida laughed. "Here, you try! Just keep it steady!" She handed Harry the reins as Salem cantered across the grounds. "Hi, Hagrid!" she waved quickly as the passed the hut on the edge of the forrest! Hagrid waved back, laughing.   
  
"I'm alright!" Harry said. "I can do this!" He turned Salem around & settled into a speedy canter back to the castle.   
  
"No, Harry!" Merida yelped. "Horses! Running in the direction of barns! You lost him, Harry!"   
  
Salem picked up his pace, ran for the castle, eyes on the Thestral barn. He sped up the hill, drawing the sleigh easily. Merida was laughing.   
  
"Oh, no!" Harry suddenly yelped. "Everyone returned from Grimmauld & your father is staring at us!" The sleigh flew past, showering Professor Snape with tiny icicles of snow! "Ohhhhhhhh! Sorry, sir!" Harry managed to yelp as Salem turned the corner & disappeared out of sight! Snape just stood there & glowered, his black cape & hair now white enough for a wedding!   
  
Salem entered the barn, dragging a white sleigh, a hysterically laughing Merida & a doomed Harry along with him! "Yeah!" Merida jumped off the sleigh! "Who's up for round two?! I'd love to do that to father again!"   
  
"Oyyy!" Harry yelped as he gingerly stepped down. "From now on, I'll stick to traditional romances! Flowers & whatnot!"   
  
"Oh, shush, Harry!" Merida laughed at him. "That was fun!" She unharnessed Salem from the sleigh & put him away. Harry magiced the sleigh & harnesses away.   
  
"Ok!" Harry sighed. "Let's get this over with!"   
  
"I'll just tell him I was driving!" Merida said. "After all, I was for a while!"   
  
"Just not at that particular time!" Harry gulped. He looked oddly at Merida. "Are you trying to say I drive like a girl?"   
  
"Oh, Harry!" Merida gasped for air. "I can't laugh anymore, my dear girly driver!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe I can teach you how to control him?" Merida said when she finally put on a straight face.   
  
"Snape first! Then MAYBE Salem!" said Harry.   
  
Merida & Harry entered the castle. "I was waiting for you!" Snape glared.   
  
"Now, father!" Merida warned. "I was just----!"   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped, shaking off some of the melting snow. Merida tried hard not to giggle. "JUST.........what did you think you were doing?!"   
  
"Well, I just wanted to do something special for Merida," Harry began. "Lupin gave me an----------actually forget Lupin!" Harry yelped as he noticed Snape's face change at the very mention of the name!   
  
"REMUS!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!" Snape snapped as Lupin, unfortuntaly, just happened to walk by.   
  
"Nice one, Harry!" Merida muttered.   
  
"Why did you tell Mr. Potter here to use Holy City Jerusalem in a sleigh ride?" Snape snapped.   
  
"Something special for Harry to do with Merida!" Lupin glared. "You gave her that unicorn, so let her use it!"   
  
"Potter was driving it, you fool!" Snape snapped. "& he made that horse & sleigh shower me with snow! Hush Merida!" She had let out a laugh!   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh! So THAT'S why you looked like you just stepped out of a shower!" Lupin laughed. "So sorry I missed that sight, Harry! Do it again someday!" Snape started growling low, but stopped when he remembered Harry & Merida were close by! "What was that, Severus?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing!" Snape snapped.   
  
"It sounded like something to me?" Lupin fixed his eyes on Snape.   
  
"It was nothing, I tell you!" Snape snapped. "Merida! Potter! Go to your Tower!"   
  
"But....." Merida glanced at Lupin.   
  
"It's alright, Miss Snape!" said Lupin, though he avoiding catching her eyes. "Just go!"   
  
"No longer in denial, are you?" Snape glared at Lupin, once Harry & Merida were out of sight.   
  
"So what?" Lupin snarled. "So long as Merida doesn't know, who cares?"   
  
"I care!" Snape snapped. "I can barely stand to see her with Potter. I don't need you loving her!"   
  
"So you would prefer me to hate her?" Lupin snapped. "Like I do you?" Snape growled again. "I'm sure Harry & Merida where wondering about that earlier!" Lupin said. "I told you that lycanthropy is impossible to hide!"   
  
"Actually, Merida thinks it's just a bad habit I picked up from you!" Snape half-smiled. "She doesn't know!"   
  
"Oh you picked up that "bad habit" from me, alright!" Lupin smiled unhappily back. Snape yanked his cape firmly around himself, making sure the wet snow sprayed Lupin, & left!   
  
"That was hilarious!" said Breann.   
  
"Yeah, seeing Snape getting snowwed up with that sleigh!" Cho laughed.   
  
"I wanted to do it again, actually!" said Merida. "But I don't think Harry & Salem get along very well!" Merida & a few of her girlfriends were in the library later that day, catching up on their Christmastime apart.   
  
"So, how did it go?" Lavendar cooed.   
  
"Was it romantic?" asked Susan.   
  
"Well, it was for me!" Merida laughed. "Poor Harry! I think he's mad at Salem right now!" All the girls started giggling.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" came the usual hushes of others!   
  
"What do you have there?" Susan suddenly asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This?" Cho pointed to the diamond necklace that Merida still had.   
  
"Oh, that's Professor Lupin's present!" Merida took it off & handed it out for the girls to pass around. "These are from Harry!" Merida pulled off some earrings. They were also in diamonds! "The strangest thing, both Lupin & Harry gave me diamonds!"   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" all the other girls suddenly rang out as one voice!   
  
"What?" Merida laughed at them.   
  
"Men only give diamonds to the girls they love!" Breann said.   
  
"Yeah!" said Susan. "You're in a love triangle, baby!"   
  
"Oh!" Merida scoffed. "I am not!"   
  
"Oh come on Meri!" Cho laughed. "This necklace looks like its worth hundreds of galleons! Lupin's got a crush on you, the sly dog!"   
  
"He does not!" Merida yelped.   
  
"Look at it this way!" said Lavendar. "Why would Harry give you those earrings? They look pretty expensive too!"   
  
"So?" Merida glowered, sightly bashful!   
  
"Lupin's in love with you & so is Harry!" Cho stated matter-of-factly!   
  
"Girl! Have you forgotten who my father is?!" Merida yelped. "He hates those two men with a passion. Lupin would be foolish to even think of love!"   
  
"Love knows no bounds!" Cho laughed.   
  
"Besides, Lupin's cute too!" Susan teased.   
  
"So was Lockhart!" Merida defended. All the girls laughed! "It's Harry I love & for your info, this necklace originally wasn't meant for me!" Merida ignored their giggles. "Lupin said he had it for many years, ever since he was a puppy! It was meant for someone else that died!"   
  
"Awwwwwww not that old line!" Cho cooed. "_Ahem-mm_" Cho did an impressoin of what she considered to be a typical guy! "I would really like to give you this. I had it for someone else but I think you're better!"   
  
"Translates as:" Breann added. "Get in bed right now!" Everyone screamed!   
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!"   
  
"For Merlin's sake!" Merida laughed. "That would be furthest from Lupin's mind! He'd have Harry to deal with!"   
  
"Sure, honey!" Lavender teased.   
  
"Besides," Merida went on. "what if he lovebites?" That was answered by smothered giggles! "Ok, whatever!" Merida tried to quiet them. "Actually, I think Harry & Lupin planned it that way! To give me diamonds. Nothing special there!"   
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Breann.   
  
"Well, they planned the sleigh ride together!" Merida defended. "& Ron helped them! Really, I think Lupin is just giving Harry pointers on what to do with me! That doesn't mean he's in love with me!"   
  
"Have it your way, Meri!" Cho said. "but dont say we didn't tell you so when you end up at the wedding altar someday...........with Lupin instead of Harry!"   
  
"You girls are impossible!" Merida laughed. "Well, we'd better get ready for our first class tomorrow!" Merida got up & headed for the door.   
  
"Sure thing!" said Susan. "By the way, it's Lupin's Dark Arts first thing!" Merida kept her eyes on the door leading out of the library as her girlfriends snickered behind her! She felt her cheeks go hot for a moment.   
  
"Watch him!" Susan whispered to Merida the next morning in Lupin's DADA. "You'll see! He glances at you sometimes!"   
  
"Probably because he's mad at me for whispering with you!" Merida glowered.   
  
"No!" Susan snapped softly. "It's more then that, I kno----!"   
  
"Miss Bones! Miss Snape!" Lupin's voice rang out suddenly through the room. "Please be quiet! You're in the middle of a test!"   
  
"Told you!" Merida smiled wickedly at Susan!   
  
"Miss Snape!"   
  
"Sorry, sir" Merida yelped & focused on her paper!   
  
"How does he do that?" Susan muttered. "He was all the way on the other side of the room!"   
  
"Who knows?" Merida shrugged, hoping the conversation would end there!   
  
"Honestly, must I take points from my own House?" Lupin warned. "& when will you ladies realise you have a werwolf in front of you? I may be human at the moment but I still retain my K9 sensiblities!" Lupin narrowed his eyes at Susan for a moment, before returning to his desk, but glanced away from Merida.   
  
Susan glowered at being singled out! She quickly scribbled a note & slipped it to Merida before Lupin turned to face the class. **See? Lupin didn't even look at you! He's bashful!**   
  
Merida rolled her eyes & wrote back: **Get a life! Get 9 of them!**   
  
Susan tried not to laugh & sent back a final note: **You're just as struck by him as Lupin is with you! You've forgotten wolves are dogs; not cats!**   
  
Merida went crossed-eyed for a moment at that! _I'm not in love with him like that at all!_ **Shut up Susan! Before I sic father on you!** was her reply! Merida heard a soft snicker but no more.   
  
Finally, that class was over! Merida was anxious to flee away from Susan! "Bones! Snape! Remain behind!" Lupin ordered. Merida & Susan glanced at each other & plopped back onto their seats, dejectedly. Lupin let out a long soft growl. "I don't like failing my students when they get good scores!" Lupin began. "You both passed this little quiz 100%! Now you mind telling me why?"   
  
"Sir?" Susan gulped.   
  
"You're.....a.......good Professor who teaches us well?" Merida stammered.   
  
Lupin fixed his eyes on Susan. "No! You were passing notes for at least five minutes! I'm sorry, but I won't except cheating. You both will fail & retake that test, SEPERATLY! & I also hate to do this but 25 points each shall be taken!"   
  
"No, sir! We weren't cheating!" Susan yelped. "We-We-We were just talking about something.....something--er--special!"   
  
"Special?" Lupin laughed softly. "Special as in the correct answers?"   
  
"No!" Merida yelped. "Something else!"   
  
"Like what?" Lupin finally managed to look at Merida for a moment.   
  
"Er---uh--well," Merida yelped. How could she tell him they were fantasizing about his love?   
  
Susan started giggling uncontrollably for some stupid reason! "Nothing we can say!"   
  
"Oh? Really?" Lupin smiled sweetly but evilly at her. "Well then, I'll just have to read them myself, won't I?" He held up the notes in his hand.   
  
"No!" Merida pounced on him! "Give them to me! Please! We weren't cheating! It has to do with--with--with boys! We were talkng of--er---uh Harry!"   
  
"Yes!" Susan agreed. "Rather sexy, I might add!" Merida cast her a demonic look! "Please don't read them! They're--uh--personal!"   
  
"So explain to me why you just can't talk to Harry himself afterward?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Because it has to do with his Christmas present!" Merida yelped. "I forgot to give him one because I was-----er-----too worried about you & father fighting!"   
  
Lupin sighed. "Alright then! I'll let you go this time! But if I EVER catch you two passing notes again, I'll have you expelled!" He handed the notes to Merida. "Funny thing though, I saw you give Harry SOMETHING on Christmas!" Lupin left them with that, smiling wickedly!   
  
"Rather sexy?" Merida snapped when Lupin was gone. "Susan you idiot! What if he did read them? I would have killed myself if he did & save Voldomort the trouble! Rather sexy!"   
  
"I've heard werwolves are rather passoinate lovers!" Susan teased.   
  
"Shut up!" Merida yelped. "I'm happy with Harry! Now let's drop this!"   
  
"Suit yourself!" Susan muttered. "Just ask him!"   
  
"Yeah right!" Merida scoffed. "I'm more interested in what he & father are practically murdering each other about! & I'll know in a month!"   
  
"A month?" Susan asked. "Full moon? You think your dad is a werwolf?"   
  
"No not that!" Merida said. "I'll just know in a month!"   
  
"Ooooooooohhhhh you're going to get all Veela-istic on Lupin, aren't you?" Susan teased.   
  
"Will you be quiet!" Merida snapped. "Let's get to father's class."


	13. Secrets

**(13)Secrets**   
  
Lupin pulled Neville aside the moment he stepped out of Potions Class. "Walk with me a moment," said Lupin. "There's something you need to know!"   
  
"Full moon tonight!" Neville said. "I already know that!"   
  
"Neville, you know of that werwolf potion we can have that keeps us sane & asleep on such nights!" Lupin sighed. "I've actually made some for us but we have a bit of a problem!"   
  
"You spilt it?" Neville laughed.   
  
Lupin grumbled for a moment. "No! I didn't do that!" he smiled a bit. "I only made enough for two but I bit........er.....someone over Christmas &---!"   
  
"Hey!" Neville yelped. "Christmas was not a full moon!"   
  
"I know!" Lupin rolled his eyes. "That's the problem! You may use the potion but I can't stay with you tonight in the castle for as I said there isn't enough for him & it takes two days to brew!"   
  
"Who did you attack?" ask Neville.   
  
"No one important!" snarled Lupin. "Just someone stubborn & stiff &-------"   
  
"Oh dear Merlin! NOT Professor Snape?!"   
  
"Oy! Say nothing!" Lupin groaned.   
  
"I knew something was wrong this Christmas!" Neville exclaimed. "How could you? I'm scared enough of Snape without him having a reason to attack me!"   
  
"Grandma's dress, Neville!" Lupin laughed. "Just think of seeing him in that! Oh, I love boggarts at times!" Lupin was hysterical for a moment. "This is his first night! I should be with him."   
  
"Why?" asked Neville. "What good did he ever do to you? Just let him die out there & we'll be rid of him!"   
  
"No, Neville!" said Lupin. "Go take your Potion. I'll see you tomorrow!"   
  
Snape was at his desk as usual when he sensed he wasn't alone. Glancing up, he saw Lupin standing before him. "What is it now?" Snape snapped. "Come to ask for Merida's hand in marriage or something?"   
  
Lupin took a moment to calm his rage at that remark. "You coming or not?"   
  
"Where?" Snape snapped.   
  
"Full moon tonight, remember?" Lupin was desperately trying to keep his voice calm but he half felt like hitting Snape over the head!   
  
"Oh, must you be with me?" Snape snapped. "I'll kill you if I can!"   
  
"Go ahead & try!" Lupin finaly lost his temper. "But you are coming with me right now! So let's go!" He marched for the door.   
  
"I can't believe I'll be stuck with you & Longbottom all night!" Snape fumed.   
  
"I gave Neville the potion!" Lupin said. "It's just us with the wild wolves!"   
  
"Wonderful!" Snape growled. "Why don't you stay with him?"   
  
"The force of the full moon is the werwolves' greatest fear!" Lupin said. "You really don't want to be alone with it!"   
  
"There is only one thing I fear but it isn't the moon!" Snape defended. "I neither want nor require your friendship!"

Lupin sighed dejectedly. "Whatever! Just shut up & stay close to me!" Lupin marched for the forrest as the sun began to set with Snape glowering behind him.   
  
Unknowing of what was happening to her father at that very moment, Merida threw herself onto the couch beside Harry & stared into the fire. "What are you raging about?" Harry pulled her into a kiss.   
  
"My girlfriends!" Merida muttered when he let her go. "Brean, Lavendar, Susan & Cho-------!"   
  
Harry coughed & sputtered! "You know Cho Chang?!" he yelped. "She's a friend of yours?!"   
  
"Yes, Harry!" Merida giggled. "What's wrong with you?"   
  
"Nothing really!" Harry said. "She used to be Cedric's girlfriend & then....!"   
  
"Then he was murdered, right?" Merida finished his sentence in a very different way to what Harry was thinking! "I know of him!" said Merida.   
  
"What's wrong with your friends?" Harry wanted to change the subject.   
  
"Don't get jealous because it's not true!" Merida yelped. "They're all teasing me about Lupin for some stupid reason! Susan's the worst one & now, no thanks to Susan, I have to redo that test tomorrow because Lupin thought we were cheating when she started giving me notes!"   
  
"Were you two cheating?" Harry teased.   
  
Merida pushed him away, glowered for a moment & then lay on his lap. "Oh, nevermind! I'll fix them later! By the way, how's it coming?"   
  
"It's fine!" Harry smiled down at her. "Considering the fact that we've still got three & a half weeks to go still!"   
  
Merida groaned. "Why that dumb thing takes a month, I'll never know!" Harry only laughed at her, knowing how short-tempered Snapes could be! He softly stroked her hair until she fell asleep with her head on his lap. Harry gazed into the dying embers for awhile before he to fell asleep on the couch in the common room.   
  
"Still think you could have done it alone?" Lupin retorted as he burst through the doors of the castle late the next morning with Snape steaming in a fury behind him!   
  
"If I was alone it wouldn't have happened!" Snape snapped. "You were in my way!"   
  
"Oh, please!" Lupin growled. "I was beside you, not in front of you! I can't believe you ran off into the forrest & into that tree!"   
  
"I was running after you!"   
  
"No!" Lupin snapped. "You fled from me but when I caught up to you, you attacked me! We were both wolves & you attacked me!"   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped. "I've had a rough night!"   
  
"Oh, YOU had it rough?!" Lupin snarled. "Well, get used to it! Next time, I'll handle you differently!"   
  
"There you are, father!" Merida suddenly appeared. "I was looking all over for you!"   
  
"I'll deal with you later, Remus!" Snape glowered at him.   
  
"I can hardly wait!" Lupin fumed. "See you in class Miss Snape!" he reminded her.   
  
"Fighting again?" Merida groaned.   
  
"He started it!" Snape snapped, watching Lupin disappear around the corner. Then he looked at Merida. "What is it?"   
  
"This!" Merida held up a letter.   
  
Snape glanced around & then dragged her into his office. "I thought I said no more owling?!"   
  
"I didn't do anything!" Merida tossed him the letter. "Recognize it?"   
  
"This is the one I wrote at Grimm-----Merida what did you do now?!"   
  
"I stopped it because it's my fault you wrote it in the first place!" Merida glanced to the floor.   
  
"How can this be your fault?" Snape tried not to sound upset.   
  
"I'm the one who ran out on you when I found out you were a Death Eater!" Merida said. "You don't have to stay away from everyone just because you have the Mark!"   
  
"Merida!" Snape groaned. "What to do with you at times? It elludes me! No, this is not your fault for there is something else not mentioned here that you don't know about. Something worse then a Death Eater but I have no intention of telling you or anyone else!"   
  
"Oh fine, father!" Merida sighed, looking up at him.   
  
The gazed at each other for a few moments, then Snape felt something touching his mind. Realising what it was, Snape pulled out his wand & pointed it at Merida. "Protecto!" Merida was forced out of his mind & across the room. Snape dropped his wand & ran to her. "Merida, you're telepathic! Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"It's rather weak & usless!" Merida picked herself up. "I didn't think I should bother with it!"   
  
"That wasn't weak Merida!" Snape said. "You performed a mind meld before I knew what was happening!"   
  
"I did?" Merida wonder if he was only teasing her!   
  
"You didn't notice?" Snape asked. "Very strong indeed if you are capable of performing Occlumency without concentrating on it! We should have a few lessons! Train you a bit!"   
  
"OK THAT'S the real reason I didn't want to tell you!" Merida snapped. "Not after all those horror stories I heard! I'd rather Dumbledore teach me!"   
  
"A curse on Potter!" Snape glowered. "Merida, do you honestly think I'd be as rough with you? Just try it once!"   
  
"I'll think about it!" Merida muttered. "Right now, I have a detention to get to!" She left Snape standing alone.   
  
"Detention? What detention?" Snape glanced around but Merida was already gone!   
  
"I still say Susan & I weren't cheating!" Merida defended as soon as she entered Lupin's classroom. "I thought you said you'd let us go this time?"   
  
"I was refering to not reading those notes!" Lupin smiled. "& not telling your father about detention?"   
  
"Ooops! I think I just did!" Merida giggled a bit as she sat down at her desk.   
  
"Hush, Miss Snape!" Lupin handed her the test for the second time & then settled himself at his desk. _Now to focus on the recent fight between me & Severus!_ Lupin told himslef darkly. _It's only half an hour alone with her! You'll get through it!_ Lupin forced himself to keep his eyes on his desk, where the papers of the other students lay.   
  
"IMMOBULUS!!" Merida suddenly yelped. Lupin was so startled that he barked a high-pitched sound! "Sorry sir!" Merida grinned sheepishly. "It's just that boggart was driving me crazy, hitting the walls of that mirror cabinet!"   
  
_Merlin, I love her smile!_ Lupin shook himself a bit. "That's my fault! I haven't played with it for a few days. I never do around the time of full moons. It's like this every month!"   
  
"When will you let it out again?" Merida asked.   
  
"Well, actually," Lupin glanced at Merida. _Remus, don't do this!_ he warned himself. "why not after you're done that?" _I'm going to KILL myself!_ Lupin scolded himself! "I've noticed you're not doing the Riddikulos Charm very well. Perhaps a bit of practice would do you well?" _You're finished Remus! You're going to lose control over yourself!_ Merida started laughing. _Oh please don't!_ Lupin closed his eyes a moment, trying to focus.   
  
"That's Neville's fault!" Merida said. "Because he usually goes before me & when my turn comes, I can't concentrate because I'm thinking of father in that...." Merida burst out laughng again! ".....DRESS!!"   
  
"Yes I could see how that would be very distracting!" Lupin laughed. "I told Neville to think of him like that! Ol' Snivellus in a dress! If he only knew what went on in here some days!"   
  
"Where does that name come from anyway?" asked Merida.   
  
"Oh, just something Prongs started!" Lupin was somewhere in the past for a moment. "I mean--uh----James! We Mauraders had an odd habit of nicknames!"   
  
Merida handed over her test. "Do boggarts always take the form of only your worst fear?" she glanced at the cabinet where the boggart had started bouncing again as the Immobulos wore off!   
  
"Actually, no!" said Lupin. "They'll feed on any fear they sense, whatever one you happen to be thinking of which is usually the worst fear!" Lupin gazed at Merida for a moment. _Focus Remus! NO! Not on her! The boggart, you nut!_ His gaze shifted to the cabinet.........& Merida's reflection. Lupin sighed, frustrated with himself. "Do you have something other then spiders that scare you?"   
  
"Sort of--well, I----maybe!" Merida stuttered.   
  
"Well, maybe we'll find out!" said Lupin. "You ready for it?"   
  
"Let it loose!" Merida ordered. Out flew the boggart & it immediatly turned into a spider. Merida sighed. _At least it wasn't that other thing!_   
  
"Remember to say the incantation clearly!" Lupin's voice brought her to reality.   
  
Merida pointed her wand at it & the spider held flowers in every leg. Lupin laughed as the boggart turned on him & became the dreaded glowing orb! He immediatly changed it to a beach ball & sent the boggart back to Merida. The played with the boggart for another half hour until both were laughing to hard to see straight!   
  
Merida was doubled over & Lupin had has back turned to the boggart moon, ignoring it for a moment! "Why'd you turn that last moon into father's face for?!" Merida gasped for air.   
  
"No reason!" Lupin said in a voice that clearly meant the opposite!   
  
Ignored, the boggart turned to bouncing around the room. Lupin & Merida stared at each other for a moment.   
  
_Thud! Bang! Bounce! Twang! CRASH!!_   
  
Lupin cast a worried look at the mirror cabinet, but it was fine.   
  
"I wonder what a boggart's true form is!" said Merida as they both looked in the mirrors.   
  
"Who knows!" said Lupin. "But it sounds like a ball!"   
  
"Sir, what is that?" Merida pointed to the mirror. Floating behind them, was a transparent orb that looked like water, with a dark spot at the center. Merida turned her wand onto it & the orb immediatly turned into her second fear.   
  
"The boggart?" Lupin yelped. "That's what it really looks li---Miss Snape?" Lupin suddenly noticed what the boggart was. He threw himself in front of Merida & the boggart turned into the moon. "Riddikulos!" Lupin turned it into a firework display & then looked at Merida. "Is that what's bothering you?"   
  
"I often worry I'll lose Harry," said Merida. "I guess your pet finally sensed that!"   
  
"My pet?" Lupin smiled to himself. "Yeah I guess it is! Harry is fine! You won't lose him, I know you won't!"   
  
"Still, I worry about it at times!" said Merida.   
  
"I think it's time we put the boggart away!" said Lupin. "Go sit down & I'll take care of it!" He lifted his wand but at that moment, the door burst open & in marched Snape. "Severus! You'll let it escape!" Lupin waved his wand & slammed the door shut! "Severus, have you ever heard of kno...Severus?"   
  
Snape was staring at the floor. Lupin followed his gazed & saw Merida dead. "Oh, great!" Lupin muttered to himself. "Severus it's only a boggart! LOOK AT ME! It isn't real!" Lupin stepped in front of Snape & faced the moon. He waved the boggart away into the cabinet & turned around. "It's alright! She's fine!"   
  
"That's what I fear most, Remus!" Snape stared at Lupin. "Losing her, not the fu----!"   
  
Lupin made a soft "sh" & pointed sideways where Merida was standing.   
  
"Merida, come here!" Snape held her close for a long time.   
  
"Uh---father? You can let go now!" said Merida. "I'm fine! We were just playing around!"   
  
"Playing around?" Snape glanced at Lupin. "For over an hour?"   
  
"No we also had a test to redo!" Lupin half-smiled at Merida.   
  
"If it is finished, then come with me Merida!" Snape ordered as he headed for the door.   
  
"Yes, father!" said Merida. As soon as Snape disappeared, Merida turned to Lupin. "Well, at least you didn't fight that time!"   
  
"Oh, quite the contrary!" Lupin gritted his fangs. "We were fighting but you didn't notice!"   
  
"Oh, what is it now?" Merida groaned.   
  
"Nevermind!" said Lupin. "Out you go! Good night!"   
  
"What was that about, father?" Merida ran to catch up to him.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a detention with Remus?" Snape snapped.   
  
"So you wouldn't storm in there like what you did & pick a fight!" Merida defended.   
  
"Remus starts fights!" Snape glowered. "I finish them!"   
  
"Whatever!" Merida shrugged, somewhat annoyed. "I don't know why you don't like him but someday I'll know!"   
  
"This is not that day, Merida!" Snape declared. "& I doubt if you'll ever know!"   
  
Merida knew otherwise! In a few weeks, all would be revealed to her. She, Harry & Ron were going to interogate Lupin by using the Polyjuice Potion. Finally, it was ready!   
  
"Alright," said Merida. "Now, one of you must pose as my father & go see Lupin!"   
  
"Enlighten me!" Ron said. "Why can't you take the potion?"   
  
"I would if it was allowed but I can't!" Merida glared.   
  
"Why not?" asked Harry.   
  
"Because polyjuice is gender-sensitive!" Myrtle flew around Harry then settled herself on the floor. Ron let out a yelp but Myrtle ignored him. Merida could have sworn that the phantom girl blushed a darker silver around Harry!   
  
"I'm not THAT close to father!" Merida half-laughed.   
  
"Oh, I see him all the time!" Myrtle giggled.   
  
"You spy on all the boys!" Harry yelped.   
  
"So?" Myrtle giggled again. "I say Severus sings in the shower!"   
  
"He does not!" Ron squeaked.   
  
"That would be the day!" Harry said.   
  
"Ok guys! Change the subject!" Merida yelped. "before I suddenly envision father on a stripping pole or something!" she glanced at Harry who doubled up in laughter!   
  
"How about seeing him in that pink tu-tu I dreamed of last year?" Harry gasped.   
  
"That's what all those pink fluffy garments lying on the floor are!" Merida yelped. "Now, one of you must drink this potion & go!"   
  
"Oh, I'll do it then!" Ron muttered.   
  
"I just want to know what's wrong with them," said Merida as Ron drank the potion. "Find out what they fight over!"   
  
Ron dropped the glass & leaned over the sinks for a moment. He felt as if he would be sick but it passed. He turned back to Harry, Merida & Myrtle. "So? How do I look?"   
  
"Like Snape!" Harry didn't know wether to laugh or scream. "Snape" grinned sheepishly. Harry & Merida let out a scream & Myrtle dived out of sight, shrieking. "What?!" "Snape" yelped. "What's the big emergency?!"   
  
"The emergency's in your mouth if you'd just go check in the mirror!" Harry yelped as Myrtle slowly peeked out over a door.   
  
"Snape" peered in the mirror. "Oh Merlin!" he jumped aside. "I wasn't expecting him to be staring back at me!"   
  
"Ron, you're under the polyjuice spell, remember?" Merida said.   
  
"Uh---right!" "Snape" squeaked. He looked back in the mirror. "I've go----HE has fangs!" he yelped. "Bloody hell!"   
  
"Lycanthropy or vampirism?!" Harry worried.   
  
"It has to lycanthropy!" Merida exclaimed. "One, I've seen father in the sun plenty of times & vampires don't like sun & two, this is probably what he & Lupin are fighting about!"   
  
"It can't be," said Harry. "because I was with Snape on a full moon in the begining of December. This must be recent. They were fighting long before that!"   
  
"I'd better get to Lupin!" "Snape" said, now just as curious to know as Merida! He headed for the door.   
  
"Ron, be careful!" Merida warned.   
  
"& see if you can't steal a few points from Slythering while you're at it!" Harry snickered.   
  
"Sure thing!" "Snape" waved them away. He headed for Lupin's office but Lupin was nowhere in sight. "Snape" headed off to look for him, & crossed paths with Lupin in the halls. _Great! Now to get him talking! Any ideas Ron?_ "Snape" wondered as he followed Lupin.   
  
"What do you want Snivellus?" Lupin retorted with a malice that Ron had never seen before!   
  
"Nothing!" "Snape" tried not to squeak! "I just happen to be going in the direction you are! Honestly, why must we always fight?"   
  
"This coming from one who does not wish my friendship?!" Lupin glared with such hatred that Ron felt he was talking to another Lupin then the one he knew. "Perhaps your first experience with the full moon softened you! I should have bitten you sooner then Christmas Eve!"   
  
Ron let out a small gasp! That was one thing that he, Harry & Merida wanted to know! "Christmas Eve was not a full moon though & you still attacked hi--me!"   
  
"I should have killed you!" Lupin retorted. "I still can't believe you almost killed Dumbledore while attempting to murder me!" Ron let out another gasp! Lupin stared at him, somewhat puzzled. "To bad you didn't succeed in killing me! I could have been with Rachelle!"   
  
"Oh, is that was this is?" "Snape" said in a sarcastic tone, making it appear as if he knew what he was talking about. "Merida's mother?"   
  
"No, actually, that was a test!" Lupin circled around Ron. "I am begining to wonder wether or not you are Severus?"   
  
"I assure you, I am!" "Snape" snapped.   
  
"Then why don't I feel assured?" asked Lupin.   
  
_Professor, I hate to say this but........_ "Damn dog! Silence!"   
  
Lupin stepped back a bit, glowering. "I suppose you are Severus, then! I still say if Rachelle was mine, she would still be with us! With me! But you stole her away!" Lupin looked "Snape" up & down, surprised he didn't get his head bit off! "Are you or are you not Severus Snape?"   
  
"I am but there I times when I do not know how to answer you!" "Snape" said.   
  
"Hmmm," Lupin didn't know wether or not to believe him! "& wether you like it or not, I am developing feeling of my own for your daughter! Though I can never tell her or Harry for I do not want to ruin it for them!" "Snape" could only stare! "Good night, Severus!"

Ron fled the scene & burst through the door, surprising Harry, Merida & Myrtle. He arrived just on time too, for the potion was begining to wear off!   
  
"Good to have you back, Ron!" said Harry.   
  
"Good to be back!" said Ron.   
  
"So what did you find out?" asked Merida.   
  
"Too much!" Ron squeaked.   
  
"What does that mean?" asked Harry.   
  
"It's your mother they're fighting over!" Ron began. "Apparently Lupin had her first but Snape stole her away!"   
  
"What?" Merida yelped. "My mom? Lupin?"   
  
"Yes," said Ron. "They must have been together for awhile! Oh, it happened last Christmas Eve! Lupin infecting your father with lycanthropy, I mean!"   
  
"Christmas Eve?" Harry asked.   
  
"That wasn't a full moon!" Merida said. "They must have had a bad fight that time!"   
  
"Really bad!" Ron winced, glancing to the floor. A long silence passed.   
  
"Ron? Are you alright?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'm fine!" said Ron.   
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" Merida asked.   
  
Ron glanced to Harry then Merida. "Lupin is---well---I mean he----he's...." Ron sighed dejectedly. "He doesn't want either of you to know but this is why we used this potion! To find out, right?" Ron went silent a moment. "Merida, Professor Lupin is in love with you! & deeply so, I beleive!"


	14. D Day

**(14)D-Day**   
  
Harry laughed in disbelief! "Ron could you say that again?!"   
  
"I'm serious!" Ron yelped. "Lupin said so! He's in love with Merida!"   
  
"Really!" Harry said. "Why?"   
  
"Why? WHY?!" Ron retorted. "Who knows why! Lupin ended the conversation with that!"   
  
Harry sighed & then glanced at Merida, who had become strangly silent! "What do you think, Merida?"   
  
"Ooooooh!!" Merida groaned. "Poor Susan!"   
  
"What does Susan have to do with this?" asked Ron.   
  
Merida sighed, somewhat exasperated & then explained everything from getting the diamond necklace to her friends teasing her about it. "Then Lupin held up the notes & threatened to read them!" Merida finished. "I managed to convince him otherwise but I was so mean to Susan afterward! She was right! They all were right but I just didn't believe them, thinking they were just silly girls!"   
  
"What'll you do now?" asked Harry, trying not to sound jealous!   
  
"Do?" Merida yelped. "There is nothing to do but go to Susan & beg forgivness! Poor thing won't even look at me right now!"   
  
"I meant about Lupin?" Harry rephrased himself.   
  
"I deal with the Professor later!" Merida half-snapped. "First Susan!"   
  
"I think Harry is trying to say he's jealous!" Ron laughed.   
  
"Shut up!" Harry snapped at him.   
  
Merida smiled in spite of herself. "Oh, Harry! You've nothing to worry about! I can handle Lupin!"   
  
It took a lot of explaining & grovelling on Merida's part but Susan finally became her friend again! "See? Didn't we all tell you?" Susan laughed.   
  
"Yeah, you told me!" Merida smiled dryly. "& got us both into detention because of it!"   
  
Susan smiled sheepishly. "So what are you going to do about----you know who?"   
  
"My father won't let me anywhere near the Dark Lord!" Merida teased.   
  
"Lupin!!" Susan snapped playfully! "You silly girl!"   
  
"I knew that!" Merida laughed. "Nothing! I'm in love with Harry. In fact, I think I'm ready to take our relationship a bit further!"   
  
"Your father will eat Harry alive!" Susan gasped. "& probably ground you for all eternity!"   
  
"Oh, well!" Merida shrugged. "First, I'll clear this matter up with Lupin! It won't be until next Monday, after the weekend."   
  
Merida pretended to look for something in her bag as the rest of the Dark Arts students filed out after class on Monday. When she was the last one, she turned her attention on Lupin. Then Merida realised she'd have to explain about using the Polyjuice Potion! "Oh, great!" Merida muttered, staring evilly into her bag!   
  
"Forgot something, Miss Snape?"   
  
Merida jumped! "Uh---no---er---well, not exactly!"   
  
"Exactly? Either you did forget something or you didnt!" Lupin teased.   
  
Merida gritted her teeth for a moment! "Oh, fine! I need to ask you something! Come here!" Merida waved to the desk beside her.   
  
_Don't go anywhere near her, Remus!_ Lupin ordered himself. Next moment, he was sitting in the desk beside Merida anyway! "Well, what is it?" he finally asked after a long silence!   
  
"Ok, I'm only going to say this once!" Merida yelped. "I know what you did to father on Christmas Eve------!"   
  
"Yes! Finally!" Lupin said. "It's about time he admitted it! I was hoping he'd tell you!"   
  
"He didn't tell me, sir!" said Merida.   
  
"Then who did?" asked Lupin.   
  
"YOU, sir!" Merida smiled shyly.   
  
"Uh---w-what?" Lupin half-laughed, completely confused!   
  
"Polyjuice, sir! I made some & Ron posed as father & talked to you on Friday!" Merida gasped out in one breath.   
  
"I knew it!" Lupin snarled through gritted fangs. "I just KNEW it wasn't Sever---HOW could you do this to me, Miss Snape?! What else did......RON.....say?"   
  
"I know why you & father are always bickering!" said Merida. "You dated my Mom? That's why I used Polyjuice! I wanted to know what was wrong with you two!"   
  
"Yes," Lupin said. "Rachelle was mine for awhile! Here in Hogwarts, if you can believe that!"   
  
"There's something else!" Merida continued. "For the last time, Susan & I weren't cheating!" Merida handed him the old notes. "Susan saw something about you that I didn't believe or notice. She was trying to make me see it for myself! Profes-------Lu--------Remus, how can you be in love with me?"   
  
Lupin smiled nervously, but with fangs well exposed. "Ohhhhhhhh! Merlin!" he groaned. "Oh no! I don't---I did NOT----OH!!" He buried his face in his hands.   
  
Merida waited forever, but Lupin didn't look up again. She reached over & held up his face in her hand. _Don't! Oh please don't!_ Lupin leaned into her hand anyway! "You do realise that Harry & I are---!" Merida began in a soft voice.   
  
"That's why I didn't want you to know!" Lupin was desperate to keep his voice calm as he held her hand in his. "Harry is special to me! He's James's son! I don't want another fight with another man over a woman!"   
  
"At first, Harry was a bit jealous," Merida began. "but now, he's actually glad you care for me!"   
  
"He is? Are you two breaking up?" Lupin asked much to quickly! _REMUS LUPIN!!! OH I COULD KILL MYSELF!! AVADA KEDAVRA?_   
  
Merida tried not to laugh! "No!" she said, straining to keep from smiling! "Now father has both of you in love with me! You & Harry are going to drive him crazy!"   
  
"To late!" Lupin growled.   
  
"I should go now!" Merida said suddenly. "I'm late for his class! Let me guess; 20 points from Gryfindor, no doubt!"   
  
Lupin slowly released her hand. "I can just imagine!" he smiled dryly. "Best get going Miss Sna---------Merida!"   
  
Merida left Lupin with the notes. He stared down at them for a long time though he didn't have to read them. Lupin shook his head in disbelief. "Typical!" he scoffed. "She's as devious as her father! But as beautiful as her mother!"   
  
"30 points from Gryfindor, Miss Snape!" he snapped as soon as Merida dared to show her face in the door of Snape's potion class! "Where were you?!"   
  
"Oh, must it be 30 points?" Merida snapped back as she sat down beside Neville.   
  
"50 points then!" said Snape as Merida stared in disbelief! Now, in all, she had made Gryfindor lose 80 points! "Keep it up, Merida! I can deduct more?" he threatened.   
  
"Alright! Alright!" Merida sighed exasperatedly! "I get it! Don't worry! I'll catch up! Oh, look somewhere else, Malfoy!!!" Draco had been staring back at her, snickering! "At least my father doesn't go to Azkaban for having a Mark!" Merida snapped.   
  
"Merida Hepburn Snape!" Draco & Snape both yelped while the rest of classed "Ooooed" sassily! Merida grinned evilly & turned to her cauldron. "Another 20 points from Gryfindor!"   
  
Merida rolled her eyes. _Well, I knew there'd be a 20 point loss in there somewhere!_ she fumed to herself!   
  
"You'll pay for that, Miss Snape!" Draco snapped.   
  
"Malfoy!" Snape warned in his low voice.   
  
"Just let me smack her once!" Draco retorted. "Just once?!" Snape stared at his desk, ignoring Draco though Merida could see his usual half-smile. Snape found Draco amusing!   
  
"If you do hit me," Merida retorted. "I'll have Lupin turn you into a white ferret! So there!" She giggled as Draco's face turned a bright red. Others made "squeak squeak" sounds!   
  
"Stay at your desk, Merida!" Snape ordered as the others left. "Exasperating! Completely exasperating!" he groaned. "One: don't ever mention Azkaban in front of Draco Malfoy again! Two: don't ever mention white ferrets in front of Draco Malfoy again! Three: don't ever mention Lupin's name in front of ME again!"   
  
"I know why you two hate each other!" said Merida.   
  
"I doubt that!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Mom!" said Merida. Snape hyperventilated! "I know everything, father! Even how he feels about me!"   
  
"How? Did he tell you?" Snape glowered.   
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to say how I seduced him to tell me!" said Merida.   
  
"Sedu--------? MERLIN!!!" Snape yelped. "Oh dear Merlin! You slept with him? WOMAN HOW COULD YOU?!?!"   
  
_Damn my Veela blood! Wrong choice of words!_ Merida scolded herself! "I did not!" she defended. "I--I--I--just--well--!"   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped. "Nevermind! I'll find out what you did!" Snape marched away without another word.   
  
"That could NOT have gone more wrong!" Merida scolded herself aloud when he left. "Oh, I'll fix it later!" She got up from her desk & left to find Harry.   
  
Harry was trying to keep up with Lupin's fast pace by the edge of the forrest, heading for Hagrid's hut. "Harry it just happened!" Lupin said. "I never wanted you or Merida to find out!"   
  
"She was worried about you & Snape!" said Harry. "Don't worry! Actually, I don't mind!"   
  
"Why not?" Lupin was careful not to make the same mistake again!   
  
Harry took a long time in answering. They past through a small grove of trees. Harry watched as Hedwig flew across the lake, Peeps in hot pursuit! So long as the owls were outside, they didn't harm each other but did a fantastically annoying job of driving each other crazy! "Because of the Dark Lord!" Harry finally spoke. "If something happens to me----or---what if she ends up alone?"   
  
"Merida worries about the same thing!" said Lupin. "The last time we used my boggart, it changed into you dying! She's really close to you!"   
  
"I wish we could get closer!" Harry half-smiled.   
  
He & Lupin eyed each other a moment. "Her father!" they laughed at the same time!   
  
"Yes, that does spoil things!" Lupin gritted his fangs. "Snivillus ruins everything!"   
  
Harry smiled at the nickname the Mauraders had given Snape! "What's wrong with him anyway?"   
  
"Well, & I can hardly believe I'm defending him," Lupin started. "you must understand, Merida is all he has left! He murdered everyone else, some of it was accidental, of course!"   
  
"He's afraid of losing Merida, too!" Harry added.   
  
"Exactly!" said Lupin.   
  
"But we won't kill her!" Harry defended.   
  
"Harry, there are more ways of losing someone then by death!" said Lupin. "Severus wants time with Merida as his daughter but you came into her life & basically stole her away!"   
  
"She's an adult in just a few months!" Harry said.   
  
"Quite right! Just like us!" agreed Lupin. "Merida has grown up far to fast for Severus!"   
  
"At least she & I had the time to grow up!" said Harry. "Who knows when the Dark Lord will strike!"   
  
"Actually, Albus thinks it may be this spring!" said Lupin.   
  
"What? Why?" Harry yelped.   
  
"No idea!" answered Lupin. "but it's probably because of the fall of Azkaban!"   
  
"This spring?!" Harry gasped. "That's only a few weeks away! Ow! Hedwig! Watch where you're going!" Hedwig flew into the side of Harry's face & landed gracefully on a tree branch beside him. She had a letter for him! Harry read it through once & then read it again to Lupin.   
  
**The ****Adult****School**** Of Magic has been destroyed! Death Eaters unknown have burned it & left no survivors!**   
  
"Isn't that the one your Aunt was going to?" Lupin asked.   
  
"Yes! She was in training there when we discovered she had magic!" Harry wondered if he would cry. "I........have to go!" Harry fled to te castle.   
  
"Go? Go where?" Lupin yelled after him, having an odd feeling of what Harry may have meant!   
  
Harry didn't hear! He ran across the grounds to the castle & fled upstairs to the Gryfindor common room. Glancing around, Harry confirmed it was empty. He headed for the fireplace.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Neville said as he just came down the stairs!   
  
"Damn!" Harry muttered.   
  
"You look like you're up to something?" asked Ron who was right behind Neville.   
  
"I'll be back in an hour!" Harry retorted. "I've got to get to my Aunt's home!"   
  
"Why?" asked Merida.   
  
"Where'd you come from?" Harry glowered.   
  
"A wedding night, no doubt!" Merida teased, slightly taken aback!   
  
"Oh, that was dirty!" Neville exposed his fangs in a wince!   
  
"Eh, she's Veela!" Ron shrugged. "What do you expect?"   
  
"Oh, alright!" Merida laughed. "I was just coming downstairs to do some homework by the fire!"   
  
"OK!" Harry sighed, exasperatedly. "I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else!" He told them of the letter. "It's going to be front page on the Daily Prophet by tomorrow! I just want to see if she made it home! Maybe she wasn't at school at the time! I have to know!"   
  
"We're going with you!" Ron marched for the fireplace.   
  
"No, stay here!" Harry pleaded. "You'll get in trouble!"   
  
"Look on the bright side," said Neville. "at least you'll know we won't tell anyone!"   
  
Harry watched as Neville burst into emerald flames & beamed away to the Dursley home. Ron followed next! Then Merida stepped into the fireplace. "Wait a minute! You shouldn't go!" Harry pulled her out.   
  
"Why not?" Merida asked. "I want to be with you!"   
  
"I know but if your father finds out---!"   
  
"I'll deal with him if he does!" Merida defended. "but like you said, we probably won't be gone long! He'll never miss us!"   
  
Harry pulled Merida close & kissed her for a long time. "Please stay! I don't want you in trouble!"   
  
"I'm going with you!" Merida kissed Harry back & then jumped into the fire. Harry rolled his eyes! Snapes were most stubborn at times! Harry ended up being the last one to enter his aunt's house! He emerged from the fireplace covered in soot & ash! Ron started snickering!   
  
"Very funny, I'm sure!" Harry snapped. "You're the same way!" Harry went crossed eyed a moment to check his glasses! As usual, they did not survive the trip by Floo powder!   
  
"Occulos Repairus!" Merida giggled, fixing up his glasses with a flick of her wand!   
  
"Thanks!" Harry muttered.   
  
"What about your cousin?" Ron asked.   
  
"He's one of the reasons I'm here!" said Harry. "He hasn't been the same since his father died! Now he may have lost his mother as well!"   
  
"Well, let's start looking for them!" Neville headed off through the kitchen.   
  
The four of them checked over the whole house thoroughly. They met back in the kitchen 20 minutes later. "Well, Dudley's fine!" Harry said. "He's been staying with some friends of his!"   
  
"You didn't tell him about the attack on his mother's school, did you?" Merida asked knowingly.   
  
"Not yet!" said Harry.   
  
"Did you find your aunt?" asked Neville   
  
"No nothing!" Harry sighed. The doorbell rang, making everyone jump! "Get ready to get back into the fireplace!" Harry pulled out his wand. "I'll check the door!" Harry disappeared into the hall. He moved slowly towards the door, wand ready for anything. He opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
"Nice to see you too, Potter!" Snape snapped as he stepped inside! "You didn't think I'd notice?! That letter was from Allastor! Hedwig probably went to you first just to see you! She brought the letter to Albus after you dropped it on the ground! The Order knew immediatly about that attack & we found traces of floo powder in the Gryfindor common room!" Snape hyperventilated for a moment! "Enough of that! I came for my daughter! She'd follow you into Hell if you let her!"   
  
"I tried to stop her!" Harry yelped. "Honestly! Besides, I think you came here to see my aunt to!"   
  
"No! No I can't!" Snape snapped as he marched passed Harry, Ron, Neville & Merida. "I don't want her knowing I'm a werwol..............fffffffff!" Snape closed his eyes & heaved a big sigh! _Great! Just great! In front of __Merida__ too!_ Slowly, he turned around to face them but oddly enough, no one seemed surprised. "You.........you knew?"   
  
"Merida made a Polyjuice Potion," said Ron. "& I used it to become you & talk to Lupin!"   
  
"Oooooooohhhh!" Snape groaned, raising his eyes to the ceiling! "A curse on whoever came up with the potion of polyjuice!"   
  
"That would be the French!" Merida snapped, glaring demonicly at Snape!   
  
"What are you upset about?" Snape glared back at her!   
  
"You dared to think I slept with Lupin!" Merida marched up to Snape & pinned him against the wall. "You the Potions Master! Polyjuice should have been formost on your mind!"   
  
"Well I'm sorry!" Snape yelped. "YOU were the one who said the word "seduced"!! What was I supposed to think?!"   
  
"Bad choice of words!" Merida snapped.   
  
"Yes!" Snape agreed. "Very bad indeed!"   
  
"Harry? Severus? What are you doing here?"   
  
Everyone looked around. There stood Petunia, looking quite perplexed! "Aunt Petunia! You're alright!" Harry yelped.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Petunia said. "Merida! Let him go!" Merida was all but strangling Snape! She pushed herself away from him in a fury! Snape made sure his fangs were well hidden! "Now Harry!" Petunia glared at him once Snape was safe from Merida deathly grip! "What are you & your friends doing here?"   
  
"We thought you were dead!" Harry stared at the floor. "I didn't want to believe it but........!"   
  
"Why would I be dead?" Petunia laughed as she entered the living room. Harry explained to her about the attack. "All dead?" Petunia gasped. "I had no classes on that day! Are you sure?"   
  
"The Order is investigating it now," said Snape. Everyone stared at the floor for a moment, thinking of the past event. The sudden ring of the phone made everyone jump back to reality! Snape yanked out his wand & aimed for it!   
  
"Father, what are you doing?!" Merida yelped as she pounced him!   
  
"I wasn't expecting it!" Snape defended. "I was----!"   
  
"Get into the kitchen!" Merida ordered, waving her wand. "Mrs. Dursley! Answer that please!" Merida pulled Snape back to the kitchen with her. "I can't believe you almost destroyed that!" she laughed.   
  
"It's a muggle contraption!" Snape snapped. "How was I supposed to know what it is?"   
  
"Oh, father! You drive ME crazy at times!" Merida teased. "Phones are muggle electronic owls! Pureblood wizards! Attacking a phone! Ridiculous!" Merida turned away from Snape, giggling! Finally, she put on a straight face & turned back to look at him. "Father? Why are you wearing a pink tu-tu? With pink ribbons in your hair?"   
  
"What? I am n----!" Snape glanced at his apparral. "This is YOUR fault, Merida!" Snape folded his arms across his chest, his Death Mark clearly visible but faintly pink through the glossamier pale pink gloves! "Get me out of this!"   
  
"MY f-f-f-fault?!" Merida gasped between tears of laughter!   
  
"You were waving your wand around when you said "ridiculous"!" Snape snapped. "Now undo this hex before Petunia or Potter sees---actually forget Potter!" Harry had just walked in! The two of them stared at each other. A bright flash brought them back to reality! "What was that?" Snape snapped.   
  
"I don't know!" Merida said as she held Petunia's camera behind her back!   
  
Harry fell against the wall in hysteria! "Look at it this way, sir!" he gasped. "at least Professor Mcgonagall isn't around to see your pompass a---!"   
  
"MR. POTTER?!" Snape snarled.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Shut up!!!!!!"   
  
"Yes, sir!"   
  
"Seven whole years I've been meaning to say that to him!" Snape muttered. Merida finally managed to undo her hex & Snape marched away, furious!   
  
"Let's show that picture to Ron & Neville!" Harry giggled. "I'll get them upstairs!"   
  
Snape stormed out to the back patio & stopped short on the stairs. It was late by now, & the moon was up! Though it was not full, partial moonlight still caused great discomfort to werwolves. Snape stepped backwards under the protection of the patio roof, cursing Lupin under his breath! He paced around for a moment.   
  
"What are you pacing around up there for?" asked Petunia. "You'd have more of a walk if you'd come out to the garden?"   
  
Snape didn't realise he wasn't alone. He stared down at her for a moment. Petunia was in the moonlight. The garden was in the moonlight! He had to come up with an excuse & fast! Just then, a small cloud creeped over the half-moon, blotting out its light for a few minutes. "Only for a moment!" Snape said in a somewhat panicked voice! He entered the garden, keeping an eye on where the moon would reappear.   
  
"Are you alright, Severus?" asked Petunia.

"I'm fine!" he answered much to quickly! _Slow down, will you, Severus?_ "Yes, I'm fine!"   
  
"Alright then!" Petunia turned away.   
  
Snape was overcome by a strong urge to attack! He gritted his fangs against it, promising himself that he would make Lupin pay for this! Sudden shrieks of laughter from an upstairs open window broke up his concentration. "Thank Merlin! A distraction!" he muttered to himself.   
  
"Your daughter has a grand gift of laughter!" Petunia teased, naive to the danger she was in.   
  
"Yes, she does!" Snape half-snapped, dropping his predatory instincts for a moment. "Most of the time she's laughing at me!"   
  
"At least she's happy," said Petunia. "I hope Dudley could meet her. Maybe he'd at least learn to smile again!"   
  
"Still upset about losing his father?" asked Snape.   
  
"Yes," sighed Petunia. "You're most lucky to have a daughter to fill your life with joy!"   
  
"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled out the window. "You got to come in here & see this!"   
  
"You'd love it Mrs. Dursley!" Merida was in hysterics. Petunia laughed softly & entered the house.   
  
For a moment, Snape could breath again! He didn't have Petunia in front of him as something to prey on. Then the moon returned from behind the cloud. Though Snapecould not transform, only the force of the full moon would do that, he felt as if he were under Crucio. He fell to the ground wondering how he could get out of this one! Then a shadow surrounded Snape, gaurding him from the light. Glancing around, Snape saw a hippogrif with its wings opened forward & the wing-tips meeting over the head, creating a long length of shadow towards the door. Snape followed it & stopped under the patio roof to regain his composure.   
  
He felt something touching his hair & turned to find himself looking at Merida. "It's alright, father!" Merida said softly. "Relax now!" Snape held her close. He was not going to cry over this! He refused to let Lupin break him! He would not breakdown in front of his own daughter, either! Merida pushed Snape down onto the patio swing & sat down beside him.   
  
"& you wonder why I don't like Remus!" Snape snapped.   
  
"It's mom you're fighting over, not this!" Merida said.   
  
Snape growled softly. "He ruined your summer!" he snapped. "I thought we could try it again! Last year didn't go well!"   
  
"Last year was disasteriffic!" Merida winced.   
  
"Disasteriffic?" Snape half-smiled.   
  
"The only good of it was getting Salem!" Merida went on.   
  
"It was to early for us!" said Snape. "We weren't ready! Now you can't stay with me!"   
  
"Why not?" asked Merida.   
  
"Merida, I almost killed Petunia or worse!" Snape declared. "If you hadn't called her in when you did..........! & I wasn't even a wolf! It was acting on instinct! I'll end up killing you too, like I did everyone else! You can never stay with me again!"   
  
"Yes I can!" said Merida. "I'll just become an animal!"   
  
"Every night?" Snape stared at her.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Merida shrugged.   
  
"I'll think about it!" Snape muttered. "Let's get inside!"   
  
"OK!" Merida smiled sheepishly all of a sudden.   
  
"Oh, what did you do now?" Snape groaned as he went inside. He found Petunia in the kitchen. As soon as she saw him, she turned away, giggling! Snape waited a moment but she contunied laughing. "Petu.........Pet.......!" Snape sighed exasperatedly. "Petunia Evans Dursley! What is so funny?!?!"   
  
"Do you like ballette?!" Petunia gasped out.   
  
"How------camera flash!" Snape groaned. "It was a camera fla-----Merida!" Petunia tried not to get hysterical but was failing horribly! "Silence!" Snape snapped. "Merida had better pray to Merlin I don't get my hands on her!"   
  
"Coffee, Severus?" Petunia burst out laughing again!   
  
"That would be lovely, Petunia!" Snape stated flatly through gritted fangs! Fortunatly, Petunia was turned away from him, wiping tears from her face!   
  
Merida & Harry were giggling in the living room! "Nice move, Merida!" Harry laughed.   
  
"Thanks!" Merida smiled. "I can't wait to show that picture to Lupin!"   
  
"Oh, that would give them something to fight about!" Harry snickered.   
  
"Maybe your right!" Merida sighed as she laid aside her diamond earrings & necklace on the coffee table. "What?" she asked when she noticed Harry was watching her!   
  
"Nothing!" Harry smiled sheepishly. _Good Merlin, she's beautiful!_ Merida stood there, gazing at him, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The cold cruel eyes of her father were filled with a mishevious gleam. Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt Merida pulling him forward. He let go for a moment. Merida took his hand & led him upstairs, smiling wickedly. Harry picked up the pace & led the way to his bedroom where they began to kiss more intently!   
  
An owl pecked away at the kitchen window. Snape began to move toward it to let it in but stepped backward as the moonlight touched him. Though the kitchen light was on, the moon still shined through, invisible under the eletric light! Petunia gave him an odd look as she let in the owl. It had a letter from the Order, addressed to Snape. "The fireplace passages are under gaurd!" Snape said after a few minutes reading it. "We can no longer use Floo Powder. Allastor will escort us out of London tomorrow! Something's wrong! There's something he didn't mention!"   
  
"Another attack?" asked Petunia.   
  
"Most likely!" Snape answered. "We'll find out tomorrow!"   
  
Snape paced around the living room for a long time, trying to calm his werwolf instincts. He couldn't believe the power of a half-moon could be so strong! Petunia was in her own room. Ron & Neville were in the guest room. Harry & Merida were having their own time, unbeknown to Snape, who could hardly wait for the dawn! Neville was used to the moon by now & was wise enough to stay out of its light at all costs! Snape, as usual, had to learn the hard way!   
  
Finally, the sun was up! Snape did not know how he survived that night but he was glad it was over! It was late morning. Snape entered the kitchen & let out a soft yelp as something puonced on him! Petunia dragged him to the window & exposed his------Death Mark? Petunia stared at it for a moment!----to the sun. "Does the sun harm you?" she asked after a moment.   
  
"No!" Snape yelped. "But you are just about twisting my arm off!"   
  
"Sorry!" Petunia released him.   
  
"What are you trying to do to me?" Snape snapped, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly!   
  
"You've been acting strange last night!" Petunia pressed Snape against the wall & exposed his fangs! Snape let out a soft whimper like a puppy. "I knew there was something different about you!" said Petunia. "You didn't have fangs the last time I saw you?"   
  
"No!" Snape glanced to the floor. "No, this is recent!!"   
  
"Werwolf?" asked Petunia.   
  
"Yes!" Snape fixed his eyes downward, wondering what she would do.   
  
"Remus Lupin?" asked Petunia.   
  
"Yes!" Snape answered in almost a wisper. "Remus! Christmas Eve!"   
  
"Christmas Eve?" repeated Petunia. "That was not a full moon! You two must have had one hell of a fight!" Snape nodded, feeling weak. "Don't worry about it, Severus! I don't mind!"   
  
"W--What?" Snape half-laughed.   
  
"Just stay away from me on full moons!" said Petunia.   
  
"I'll try!" said Snape as Ron & Neville entered the kitchen. "Where's Merida?"   
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Petunia.   
  
"Who knows?" they shrugged.   
  
"Merida is probably outside somewhere as something or other!" Snape said. "I'll get Harry down here. Allastor should be here soon!" Snape headed for the stairs.   
  
"Not so fast, Severus!" Petunia pulled her wand out! "I recognise that Mark!"   
  
Snape's breath choked him. "It's my lycanthropy you should fear!" he yelped. "not my Death Mark! I've had it since I was 14!"   
  
"It's alright, Mrs. Dursley!" Neville said.   
  
"He isn't a loyal Death Eater!" said Ron. "He's a spy for the Order!" Petnia thought about it for a moment but decided to let Snape go!   
  
He went upstairs. Petunia, Ron & Neville went about getting breakfast when they were suddenly interupted by Snape's stern voice & a whole lot of screaming! "WHAT THE **_DEVIL_** IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!"   
  
Harry yelped & sat straight up in bed.   
  
"That sounded like Merida screaming!" said Ron.   
  
"No, that was Harry!" Neville answered. Another scream! "THAT was Merida!"   
  
"Oh! Would it kill you to knock first?!" Merida groaned.   
  
"OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT, MERIDA!!!!!!!" Snape ordered.   
  
"Are you sure you want me to just jump out of bed?" Merida snapped.   
  
"Merida, obey me at once!"   
  
"OK!" Merida lay back & flipped the quilt off. She was, of course, naked!   
  
"AHAHA!!" Snape yelped a laugh as he jumped sideways out of the room, covering his eyes! "WHOO!! Oh dear! Oh---Merlin!"   
  
"& THAT was Professor Snape!" Ron & Neville said at the same time!   
  
Petunia ran upstairs. "Severus? Are you alright?"   
  
Snape lowered his hand from his eyes. "Oh, I'm fine!" he actually giggled nervously. "I just saw my little girl naked & acting all grown up with a boy but I'm fine!" His shocked smile was frozen to his face, fangs gritted furiuosly!   
  
"I'M **_NOT_** LITTLE FATHER!!!" Merida roared. "I'm an adult in just a few months! In July!"   
  
"Come here, Harry!" Petunia ordered.   
  
"Uh--no no no!" Snape blocked her entrance into Harry's room. "They're both--uh--er--indecent at the moment!" He laughed awkwardly then finally found his stern voice again! "Merida! Potter! I want you out of bed, DRESSED & downstairs in five minutes or the both of you will wish you'd never been born! MOVE!!" Snape marched downstairs!   
  
"Severus, wait!" Petunia ran after him. "I'll take Harry to the kitchen & you take Merida to the living room!"   
  
"Divide & conquer?" Snape smiled evilly. "I like that!"   
  
Petunia grabbed Harry by the ear & dragged him off. "He's in there, Merida!" she nodded to the living room.   
  
Merida reluctantly entered the living room. Snape turned around, glowering! He stared at her for a moment. Merida was wearing her black lawnjerray skirt & bikini-style top with her hair falling about her shoulders, a fine thing for Harry to look on! Snape narrowed his eyes. "Sit down Merida!" He pointed with his long wand to the couch!   
  
"Why?" Merida asked in a small, scared voice.   
  
Snape hyperventilated through gritted fangs. "Because I'm having a bad morning! Because you're small & insignificant! Because I'll **_CRUCIO_** you if you don't!!!"   
  
"Why else?!" yelped Merida.   
  
"**_NOW,_** Merida!!!!!!!" Snape snapped. She quickly sat herself down. "If you--------NO! If I-----you! OH!!" Snape huffed. He had a whole speech planned out for her but now that she was here, he couldn't remember a single word of it! Snape sat down beside her & buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Merida, I can handle the kissing," he finally spoke. "& the hand-holding but this----this----how could you----what do you have to say for yourself?!?!"   
  
"Harry....was.....good?" Merida stammered. Snape glared at her. "Excellent? Wonderful? Passiona-------?"   
  
"ALRIGHT I GET THE PICTURE!!!!!" Snape raged. "I mean----uh----oh the imagry! NO that's NOT what I meant! For God's sake! Merida you--you---oh whatever!" Snape jumped up & turned away from her for a moment.   
  
"Father, it was going to happen sooner or later!" Merida defended.   
  
"I'd rather it be later!" Snape snapped. "MUCH later & NOT with Harry Potter!"   
  
"Very well then!" Merida glowered. "I'll go to Remus!" she threatened.   
  
"Oh, you little-------!" Snape didn't know what to say! "Remus? Over my dead body!" Merida smiled so evilly that Snape wasn't sure if she was only teasing or meaning it! He couldn't use his telepathy on her for Merida had learned to block him out completely. "We are discussing Harry Potter, understand?!" Snape snapped. "Don't try to distract me by mentioning that mutt!"   
  
"He's not the only mutt around here!" Merida snapped, glaring at Snape.   
  
Snape sighed frusturatedly! "Merida, I've ignored your fling with Potter, hoping it would go away on its on!" Snape began. "I've tried to be patient about it, but I've had it! I forbid you to ever see Harry again, apart from class! Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"What?" Merida yelped.   
  
"You heard me!" Snape snapped. "Thank Merlin Harry is finished school this year while you have one more year to go! You'll find someone new! Someone better!"   
  
"No, father!" Merida cried. "Please don't-------!"   
  
"Merida, apart from mentioning the Dark Lord's name half the time, you've never failed me!" said Snape. "I know you will obey me now! You will not see Harry again!"   
  
"But father, I love him!" Merida burst out. Realising what she said, she jumped over behind the couch away from Snape.   
  
"No! Have you lost your senses, completely?!" Snape raged. "He's a Potter! You're a Snape!"   
  
"I don't care!" Merida snapped.   
  
"So help me Merlin! I'm going to get through to you, Merida!" Snape raised his wand. "& if this is the only way, so be it!"   
  
Merida closed her eyes & waited for the Crucio to touch her. She heard something burst, breaking into shards. Merida dared to look & saw her diamond earings in pieces! The necklace was still intact, but not for long! "Father? No! Don't!" She leaped over the couch to save it but Snape yanked her back. "No, please stop!" Merida begged but the next thing she knew, a fountain of splintered diamonds fell off the table to the floor. Merida stared at them in shock for a moment & then threw herself over them, sobbing.   
  
Snape left her alone & headed for the kitchen. He stopped for a moment in the doorway & winced, feeling a little awkward about making Merida cry. Snape had never seen her cry before. He sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
Petunia caught his eye. "I heard that all the way from here!"   
  
"Was I to hard on her?" Snape worried. "I have never seen her cry so!"   
  
"She'll get over it!" said Petunia. "If Merida had been mine, I'd show her who is in control! I told Harry to stay away from her! That boy never ceases to surprise me with his little tricks!"   
  
"I know!" Snape muttered. "He's so like his father! Always up to something! I'll leave Merida alone! She'll get over it soon enough!"   
  
"Never!" Merida retorted, as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "I'll never leave Harry! But I will leave you!" With that, Merida fled for the door & ran for it!   
  
"Merida?" Snape got up & ran outside after her. "Merida come back here!" he yelled down the street as Merida disappeared into the late morning fog. "Merlin's sake, woman! You're in your-----" Snape lowered his voice to normal as there was really no point in yelling anymore for Merida was gone! "lawnjerray!" Snape fled back inside. "She's gone! She ran away!"   
  
"You drove her away!" Harry glared.   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped. "If you hadn't touched her, this wouldn't have happened!"   
  
"Well you should knock first before entering my bedroom!" Harry raged.   
  
"Well you should learn that Snapes & Potters don't mix!" Snape smiled his half-smile.   
  
"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Everyone looked around. That was Moody speaking! "Give Harry a break, will you Severus? Now let's go!"   
  
"We're not going anywhere, Allastor!" Snape snapped.   
  
"& why is that?!" Moody asked.   
  
"Merida ran away!" Snape snarled.


	15. Away From Privet Drive!

**(15)Away From ****Privet Drive****!**

"What do you mean "She ran away!"?" Moody snarled.   
  
"I mean, she got up, fled for the door & ran for it!" Snape gritted his fangs.   
  
"AHHHH! Severus!" Moody yelped. "You have a dentle problem of some sort?"   
  
"Wha...? Oh!" Snape turned away, feeling panicked. The Order already had one werwolf in it. Could it handle two? Or rather, could it handle two that hated each other with a passion?   
  
Petunia decided to break the awkward silince. "Remus bit him on Christmas Eve!"   
  
"While he was still human?" Moody gasped. "Wow! When Remus settles a score he....WHOO!" Moody let out a soft whistle. "He REALLY settles a score! Alright! I can handle it! Now, why did Merida run away?" Snape stared firmly out the window into the rising sun. No way would he answer that question!   
  
"He walked in on me & Merida!" Harry raged, glowering at Snape's turned back. "He told her not to see me again & now she's gone!"   
  
"You telling me, Severus walked in on you while you two were having ssssss......." Moody burst out laughing. Snape bared his fangs as he continued to glare more intently out the window!   
  
"That's right!" Harry snapped, still glaring at Snape.   
  
"Severus, don't you think you may have been a bit extreme?" Moody asked after a moment. "Forbidding her to be with Harry?" No answer.   
  
"It's all your fault!" Harry suddenly burst. "You drove her away! Who knows what will happen to her? London can be a hard city------!   
  
"Harry calm down!" Moody ordered but Harry continued his rant.   
  
"----& Death Eaters are loose now! Not to mention, she isn't dressed properly! She's in her lingerie! If something happens to her, it's your fault! Just like the rest of your family-------"   
  
"HARRY! DONT---------!" Moody began.   
  
"--------& her mother, too! All because of you, Professor Snape!" Harry was panting a bit when he finished.   
  
Moody glanced almost fearfully at Snape, who slowly turned around to glare at Harry. "No, don't!" Moody whispered. "Severus, we're all upset here! I'm sure Harry didn't mean it!"   
  
"I DID MEAN IT!!!" Harry yelped.   
  
Snape stepped forward & grabbed Harry by the collar. "Don't EVER bring that up again!" he finally spoke. "I have enough problems with Remus continually reminding me of that day! I don't need you helping him out! I know what Merida is exposed to out there! You don't have to tell me!"   
  
"You should have left her alone!" Harry snapped. Snape let go of the collar & the two glared at each other a moment. "I'm going out to look for her!" Harry marched for the door.   
  
"You will do no such thing!" Snape yanked him back. "I will go! You stay out of my way!"   
  
Merida felt the fog closing around her, hiding her. She heard her father calling out _"__Merida__ come back here! Merlin's sake, woman! You're in your....."_ but she kept on running, his voice fading away. Merida fled down the street of Privet Drive & up the main road, leading into the city. Still she ran. Furious! Crying! Not knowing where she was going, somewhere in London of course, but at least going away from him! He who ruined her life! Her own father!   
  
Merida slowed to a walk & clawed her hair from her eyes, thankful she had at least some sense to slip into her black sandles before bolting. She kicked a sharp stone out of the way & curled her hands into fists at her sides, marching down the road, as the suns rays began to vaporize the soft cloud around her.   
  
Merida shivered a little. It was spring & the mornings were still a bit cool. She pressed on anyway, knowing the sun would warm up in a bit. Merida had no intention of going back! If she couldn't see Harry, then she WOULDN'T see Harry. She couldn't bear it to be with him & not be allowed to have him.   
  
"Merida you idiot!" she stopped walking to scold herself. "Just go back there & go to Harry! You don't have to listen to........to.......to him!" She started walking, but still away from Privet Drive, Snape's words ringing in her ears, _"__Merida__, apart from mentioning the Dark Lord's name half the time, you've never failed me!"_ "Never?" Merida fumed. "I'll "fail" you this time! HA! & I'm not even a Professor like you!" She kept on walking through the back streets, but still away from Privet Drive! Half an hour of silence passed. "I don't want to be "the perfect child" anymore!" Merida burst out to herself suddenly, trying to convince herself as she turned into a back alley, but still away from Privet Drive! Why was she doing this? She should go back there & defy him & stay with Harry! She wanted to hurt Snape in any way possible. "Ah Remus! You beat me to it!" Merida remembered the lycanthropy. She continued on her way, away from Privet Drive!   
  
"Well well! What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" came a voice. Merida whirled around & was face to face with a young man. At first, she was terrified but her telepathy told her otherwise. There was no danger, not this time!   
  
"Running away from a man I once called father!" Merida snapped, walking away.   
  
"Let me guess, disagreement over a boyfriend?" he followed her.   
  
"He hates either one of my boyfriends!" Merida sunk her teeth into her tongue! _Who the hell is the other one?!?!_ she fumed, forgetting everything!   
  
"Sounds complicated!" said the young man. "But still, you shouldn't be wandering about in........in........well that outfit!"   
  
Merida glanced down at her apparel & suddenly realised that she was still in her lingerie! The black silk skirt fell half-way down her long legs & the bra was fortunatly covered slightly with her hair! Merida groaned, embarrassed to the extreme outmost that she had flashed her foxy figure to half of London, no doubt! "I'll be all right!" she hissed. "I just live around here so I'll go home! I'll be fine!"   
  
"Would you like me to follow you?"   
  
"No!" Merida ordered. "I'm in a real bad mood & I'd rather be alone! I'll be careful!"   
  
"Alright then!" he answered. "But be sure to go home immediatly!"   
  
"I will!" Merida promised as she waved him away. She didn't need a muggle following her & if something happened she could just use her wand. Merida groaned again. She had left it behind! "Fine! What do I care?" she marched on alone, wondering who in darnation was her "other" boyfriend!   
  
"Alright! I admit it!" Snape shot daggers at anyone who would dare look at him! "It's my fault she ran! You happy?" It was late in the afternoon, after a long hard search for Merida. Moody, Snape & Petunia were back at the Dursley home with Harry, Ron & Neville. "Oh! She's probably some sort of animal! We'll never find her!"   
  
"You thinking of this?" Harry lifted up the old Sword.   
  
"She doesn't have it on her?" Snape fumed. "Or her wand?" He pulled it out along with his own wand & laid them on the table. "Great! Well, at least she has Rachelle's pendant!"   
  
"Nope!" Harry tossed the little gold heart over the wands. "I found it on the floor in my room-------!"   
  
"Where you no doubt had tossed it whilst satisfying your vile affections!" Snape snapped, stepping up to Harry again!   
  
Moody blocked the way. "Enough Severus! Daughters are meant to have boyfriends! Give it up!"   
  
"Allastor, because of HIM," Snape pointed to Harry. "Merida is gone & is easy prey to anyone!"   
  
**_WHAM!!!_** Moody backhanded Snape across the face, turning him sideways. Snape kept his face turned away, wincing against the sting & softly licking at a loose fang. "Enough blaming! That goes for you to Harry! Fighting among ourselves is going not to help! We need to sit down & analize this! Where would Merida go? Probably someplace where there are horses! Is there a track around here somewhere?"   
  
"How should I know?!" Snape snapped.   
  
"I was talking to Petunia Dursley!" hissed Moody.   
  
Merida was still wandering around the back streets of London, not wanting to go back to Privet Drive but not knowing where else to go. She still couldn't imagine who else she was refering to, either! _Marcus Flint?_ "NO! Certainly not!" Merida yelped. _Draco Malfoy?_ Merida sighed. Could it really be Draco? She had said once that he was good-looking "& we both have Veala in our family! Was it Draco Malfoy?" Merida shook her head. "No, it can't be Draco Malfoy! Even if he is a bit nicer now that everyone knows about being Veela! Not Draco! Please!"   
  
Merida hated this! Hated it like what went between Lupin & Snape! Not knowing who else she could be thinking of, though Draco Malfoy popped into her head on occasion. Maybe he was the "other" boyfriend. Something deep inside told Merida _No! Not him!_ "Besides, it wouldn't be safe!" Merida said aloud. "His father tries to murder me any chance he gets!" Merida sat down on a bench, lost in thought. It was getting late & she was getting tired of wandering around but the stubborn genes of her father refused to let her return to Privet Drive! _You have to go back!_ she tried ordering herself. _It's getting late! You plan on staying out all night?!_ Merida was begining to decide to return. After all, Moody should be there by now to escort the underage back to Hogwarts by a Portkey. Hogwarts! If Merida could get to that giant castle, she could put plenty of distance between herself & Snape with out really going anywhere! Merida stood up to leave.   
  
"& where would you be going on such a lovely evening?" said some man's voice.   
  
Merida glowered. She was in a vile mood & did not want to be complimented right now! "I'm going home to kick my one-time father into hell! Goodbye!" She marched away!   
  
"Oh, a wild one!" cooed the stranger. "I like that!"   
  
"Silence!"   
  
Merida whirled around, glaring up & down the street for Snape! She knew that voice all to well! So where was he? Then she realised it had been her speaking. Merida groaned. Even when attempting to run away from Snape, she couldn't really get away! She had his eyes, his temper & his stern voice to haunt her! Merida tried walking again. She had to get back to Hogwarts.   
  
"Oh don't be tempermental!" the stranger followed her. "I can make you feel better!" He raised a hand for Merida's hair.   
  
Merida stepped back but he stepped with her. "I don't have time for this!" she snapped. "I must get back to my school!" Merida raised a fist to punch the foul creature of a man........& slammed hard on the stone gates of Hogwarts! "Oh! OH! OW!! Aw damn! DAMN!! OUCH!!!" She sucked hard on her splintered knuckles for a moment, tears again stinging at her eyes but for a very different reason this time! "OW!! For Merlin's sake! You have a hard face!" Merida swore a few worse choice words unbecoming to a lady & then realised she had punched Hogwarts Gates hard! "How did I get here?" Merida glanced around for whoever was with her only moments before, but she was alone.   
  
"Ow! OW!!" Snape pulled back from Petunia's hand. "Too cold! That hurt!"   
  
"Hush Severus!" Petunia ordered. "This will help the reddnes. Allastor packs a mean punch, doesn't he?" She pressed the wet cloth against him again.   
  
Snape let out a low growl & then concentrated on his loose fang, trying to ignor the cool stinging sensations on his face. "Yes he does!" Snape finally fumed. "I don't know whatever I did to him!"   
  
"He seems proctective of Harry!" said Petunia.   
  
"They all are!" Snape snarled.   
  
"How's that fang?" asked Petunia.   
  
Snape bared it to show her. "Don't touch it, though!" he warned. "It's full of posion."   
  
"I know all about werwolves!" Petunia defended. "At least the bleeding has stopped."   
  
"Well, I've checked everywhere & anywhere with a horse!" Moody entered the kitchen. "Nothi-----am I interupting something?"   
  
"So not funny!" Snape snarled. "She was nursing me back to health after you slapped me! Allastor, you know better then to damage a werwolf. We don't heal properly remember?"   
  
"Sorry Severus!" Moody yelped. "I guess I kinda forgot you--your---uh---your condition!"   
  
"My condition?" Snape snapped. "Very nice! So nothing on Merida?"   
  
"Well actually, you won't like this but," Moody sighed. "there was a report from some man claiming that a blonde girl in black lingerie just vaporzed in front of him! She aparated someplace! I don't know how but she finally managed to do it on her own!"   
  
"DO WHAT?!" Snape roared. "Who knows if she even survived it? Not to mention she yet again performed under-age sorcery & this time in front of a muggle!"   
  
"I alerted the Knight Bus!" Harry walked in on the scene. "They'll keep an eye out for her!"   
  
"Thank you!" Snape snapped. "But she's no longer in London! She aparated who knows where? If I EVER get my hands on her, I'll-------!"   
  
"Severus will you calm down!" Moody ordered.   
  
"NO!" Snape declared. "I will not calm down!"   
  
"You ought to get some sleep, Severus!" Moody said. "We'll wake you if we find anything."   
  
"I'm fine!"   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine!"   
  
"Very well then!" Moody grumbled. "Now let's think about what happened & where she would go!"   
  
"Let's think about what happened?" Snape asked tiredly. "I'll tell you what happened! I wake up to find Merida in bed with Harry Potter! I got into another fight with her! There is a pile of shattered diamonds in the living room! I'm hated by my own flesh & blood now! Yet another Order memeber finds out I'm a werwolf! That's you Allastor! Petunia finds out I'm a werwolf! Petunia finds out I'm a Death Eater! Oh & get this! My only daughter is running about the streets of lingerie---------wearing LONDON!!!"   
  
Neville gazed awkwardly at Snape. "Don't you mean "running about the streets of LONDON wearing LINGERIE"?"   
  
Realising what he just said, Snape heaved a heavy sigh. "Mr. Longbottom! Allastor! Petunia! I'm going to bed! Please let me know if there's some other way I can screw up today!" Snape stormed away.   
  
"Use the guest room on the right side of the house, Severus!" Petunia said.   
  
"Why?" Snape muttered.   
  
"The moonlight should just about be finished passing through that window!" Petunia answered.   
  
_Moonlight? Moonlight! Why in Merlin's name is she thinking about moonlight? I'm not in a romantic mood!_ Snape stared blankly at her.   
  
"You're a.........werwolf?" she stammered.   
  
Snape bit his lip. _OUCH! DAMN FANGS!_ "Right! Goodnight!" Snape stood in the darkness of the room, staring through the window at the moonlight shining over the land. He was trapped here. He was worried about Merida & he was trapped here by reflected sunlight off the moon. The moon! Turning what otherwise would be harmless sunlight into an anguish! "Remus I can't even find my own daughter because of you!" Snape put a hand on the windowsill & immediatly recoiled with a yelp. The moonlight wasn't completely gone yet!   
  
Merida stood staring down the road to the castle, a dark mass in the dimming twilight. "I must have finally aparated! I was thinking of this place!" The gates at Hogwarts weren't really an actually fence but the signallled the barrier that blocked further aparation. This was as close as she could get by simplying beaming herself here.   
  
Merida hurried down the dark road, glancing once up at the moon. It was still missing a side, not completely full but more than half! She reached the castle & entered. No one was about for everyone must be at the Great Hall by now for supper. Merida wasn't hungry & even if she was, she had no intention of waltzing in there in front of the whole school while in her lingerie! Wouldn't Draco Malfoy be there? She hurried towards the common room, ducking out of sight occasionally whenever a stray soul-----or ghost-----would appear for a few moments. Merida stepped out behind an old gargoyle, narrowly missing Nearly Headless Nick! Ordinarily, she really liked Nick but right now, having him see her like this would make her blush, even if he was just a ghost! Merida smiled softly & rounded the corner. "AHHHHCK!! PEEVES!"   
  
Peeves was the castle poltergiest ghost, a playful ghost in a treacherous sort of way. Annoying like the Weasley twins! "Oooo I haven't seen a fox like that in over a hundred years!" Peeves cooed.   
  
"Oh THAT'S perverted!" Merida snarled. She had no fear of Peeves. He was a ghost. He couldn't hurt her, only make her feel cool. Merida doubted if he would harm her anyway. Peeves wasn't like that! He was like Fred & George!   
  
"Well now, where should we go?" Peeves linked an arm around her but Merida walked right through.   
  
She sucked in a gasp through gritted teeth & shivered slightly. _hmmpf! A little more cool than I thought but anyway....._ "You getting romantic with me?" Merida cooed, batting her lashes. Peeves smiled sheepishly & flew away, blushing a darker silver. "Wow! Veela-ism works on ghosts? Cool!" She continued to the Gryfindor common room, weaving in & out through the halls & classrooms.   
  
Merida walked slowly, keeping an eye open for anyone who'd appear. She wondered if she really wanted to go to Gryfindor Tower right now? What if Moody had escorted the others back. Could she face Harry again? & her father! He was probably waiting for her in that common room! Merida was in a world of trouble & she knew it! Aparating in front of a muggle! Snape probably knew of that by now! Thinking of him made Merida return to her sulky sorry mood. Forbidden to see Harry ever again! How could she live with that? Finally she stopped in front of the door. Head hung low, deep in thought & saddness. Merida stepped inside.   
  
"I don't want to see father right now!" Merida glowered aloud. "Damn! Where's a full moon when I need one?"   
  
"A-hem! mmm! It's after curfew Miss Snape! You should be in your Tower!" came a sudden voice. "& full moon will be here when it gets here!"   
  
"I AM in the Tow-------!" Merida looked up & right into the eyes of Lupin's reflection off the boggart cabinet! "What? Where am I?!"   
  
Lupin turned around. "You're in my classroom! I don't believe my classroom & the Tower has switched places?"   
  
Merida smiled tiredly for a moment & then remembered what she was wearing!   
  
"You've been wandering around the castle looking like that?" asked Lupin. _Merlin's sake! She's in lingerie! Help me!_   
  
"Yes!" Merida groaned. "& half of London I'm afraid!"   
  
"Half! Of! London?!" Lupin tried hard not to smile! "Get in here & close that door!" Merida did so. "Why were you in London?" He handed Merida a cape to cover herself more decently, regretting it deeply as her beauty was hidden from him! _It's for the best!_ "Well? What's this about London?"   
  
Merida sat down on the bench near the back of the classroom. _How in Merlin's name did I end up here?_ She glanced up at Lupin for a moment, remembering what she had said earlier about Snape not liking either of her boyfriends. Snape liked Draco Malfoy just fine! He did NOT however, like Lupin! _Merlin's sake! Remus?_ He sat down beside her, watching her, waiting for an answer. Merida broke down again & sobbed out the whole story!   
  
Lupin was less than happy. "Once again, Snivellus manages to ruin someone's life!" he snarled through gritted fangs. He saw Merida hiding her face behind her hands & noticed one hand was severly scraped. _BLOOD!_ Lupin got a whiff of that scent! _Great! Now I'm horny AND agitated!_ "I'd better fix that!" Lupin got up.   
  
"F-fix what?" Merida sniffled softly.   
  
"Your hand! That scent! I----" Lupin gritted his fangs for a moment. "....better fix it!"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Merida yelped. "I had forgotten it!"   
  
"Don't fret yourself!" Lupin took hold of her hand. "It's not full yet!" 

Merida waited for him to heal her hand before going on. "I just fled! He scared me actually! I thought he was going to.........Crucio me!"   
  
"Crucio?!" Lupin yelped.   
  
"Instead, he destroyed the-------!" Merida stopped in mid-sentence. How would Lupin react to that?   
  
"Destroyed what?" asked Lupin.   
  
Merida gave in. "Oh, Remus! Your necklace is gone!"   
  
Lupin glared into the mirrors on the cabinet! _He destroyed my only connection to Rachelle? Snivellus you idiot!_ He gazed at Merida & realised that he still had something of Rachelle right in front of him.   
  
"Now I can't see Harry anymore!" Merida sniffled again. "& I'm not going to speak to that Potion Master EVER again either!"   
  
Lupin held her close. He couldn't stand to see her so distressed. "Hush Merida! It will work out somehow!" he tried calming her.   
  
"No, it'll only get worse!" Merida mumumered. "I'm not going to be "the perfect child" anymore! I'm going to do something so evil to him that he'll regret making me upset!"   
  
"You sound like a Maurader!" Lupin smiled softly. "That should make him happy! So what do you have in mind?"   
  
"Nothing yet!" Merida sighed dejectedly while gazing into Lupin's eyes. An idea WAS forming but did she dare? _Merida__ you're tired, hurt & very confused! But it'll really affect----him!_ She felt Lupin brushing off a tear from her face. _Honestly! Who was seducing who?!_ Merida told herself. "I really don't know what to do!" Merida said aloud.   
  
"Then don't do anything!" Lupin said softly. _& don't YOU do anything either REMUS!!_ he scolded himself sourly. _If only she'd stop looking at me like that!_ Merida was gazing at him with an unblinking stare. Lupin couldn't stand it any longer & the next thing he knew, he had kissed her! No! He WAS kissing her! He couldn't stop! He had to stop, unless he wanted them both to suffocate to death! Lupin pulled away. _Merlin's sake what have I done?! To a student of mine?!_ He glanced at Merida who was just as shocked as he was.   
  
Merida didn't know if she had seduced him or not. It all happened so fast!   
  
Lupin kissed her again. "This is VERY wrong Merida!" he said after a moment.   
  
"I know, but don't stop!" Merida surprised herself. _What am I doing?!_ Lupin was on her again & she knew this time it would be a while before he got off! _Is it possible to love two men at the same time?_ Merida asked herself as she began to lay back. She let the cape fall to the floor. Her lingerie soon joining it along with a few other things! Lupin was on her, massaging her, touching her. Then Merida thought of one tiny detail. "Errr---Remus? No lovebiting!"   
  
Lupin gazed down at her, smiling evilly through gritted fangs. "I wouldn't dream of it!" he snarled playfully, but holding her firmly, begging her. Merida felt the pressure building & finally let him in! Both moaned suddenly in pleasure as Merida felt his warmth in her. He was surprisingly gentle for a werwolf! Merida urged him to go harder. He did, releasing all the tension that had built up over the past year or so. Lupin kept his fangs gritted & away from Merida as he felt the climax coming on! He moved faster. Merida held him tightly, not letting go. It was over. Lupin collapsed on her & both lay still, breathing hard.   
  
Lupin gazed at the reflection in the mirrors. He was still on Merida. He couldn't believe it. Finally, Lupin was with a Serge woman! Nothing was going to ruin this for him! Even if Snape himself happened to march into his classroom & see this! Lupin no longer cared! He was with Merida now & nothing would change that! He wanted Snape to march in & see this! He wanted to laugh in his face!   
  
Lupin knew this was wrong. NO! He was a Maurader! Maurders did all the wrong things! Wrong was right for a Maurader! He felt a small pain go through him. Prongs & Padfoot would have been proud of this! Especially Padfoot for he had considered himself a lady'sman during their school days! _The rat! KILL the rat!_ Lupin pushed the old feelings aside. Now was not the time to be thinking of-----them. He had to concentrate on Merida. He began to get off her but his passion returned. Merida stiffened & pulled him close, ready for another climax. She was Veela! Lupin could go on all night with her if he wanted to! He did! Straight through to late the next morning.   
  
Snape awoke with a start. He was in an unfamiliar place. Then he remembered where he was & why. Merida had not returned. Snape knew that for the others would have called him if she had. He lay back & closed his eyes for a moment, worried. Did the Dark Lord get her? No, probably not. His Death Mark hadn't burned him. Often, it would prickle softly as the Dark Lord gathered his forces but no searing rage or evil pleasure, not yet anyway. Then it him! Snape sat up with a start & let out a shriek! He remebered one thing Merida had said to him! He knew EXACTLY where Merida was!   
  
"I'll send an owl to the rest of the Order," Moody was saying. "Something must be wrong with Merida. She didn't return----!"   
  
"Allastor, get Potter, Longbottom & Weasley back to Hogwarts!" Snape's voice suddenly sounded behind him. "The rest of us should aparate!"   
  
"I haven't learned that yet!" said Petunia.   
  
"Alright! Fine!" Snape tried to keep his voice even. "Allastor? Get Potter, Longbottom, Weasley & Petunia back to Hogwarts. I will aparate there!"   
  
"The Portkey was ready since yesterday morning!" said Moody. "But what about Merida?"   
  
"Merida? MERIDA!" Snape growled. "I know exactly where she is &----&-----oh! HE better not have!" Snape disappeared with a "POP"!   
  
"Who?" Moody asked but he was to late. He glanced back at the others. "Alright! Let's get back to Hogwarts!"   
  
Merida was lying on the floor by morning. Lupin pressed hard on her & kissed her. He wouldn't French! He couldn't. It was too dangerous. What if her flesh tore across his fangs? He would ruin her! _Oh & mating with her wouldn't be ruining her?!_ Lupin pressed harder & felt Merida's body arch under him.   
  
Merida was gazing up at him. "Oh, Remus!" she begged. "Yes, like that!" They collapsed again after a moment, feeling content. Lupin flipped off, catching his breath. Merida leaned over him. "We really should get up," she said.   
  
"I don't want this to end!" Lupin sighed.   
  
"I know, but class is starting soon!" Merida reminded him.   
  
Lupin sat up sharply. "C-c-classss?!" he had forgotten. No way would he want the whole school suddenly marching in on them! "Ahhhck! Quick! Let's get dressed!" Merida lay back & giggled at him.   
  
"Come on Merida!" Lupin smiled down at her. "They'll be here any minute!" Merida got up, kissed him & walked over to her lingerie. _Oops! Right! How will she get out of here?!_ Lupin worried, feeling rather silly! He got ready for the class & watched Merida slip back into her skirt & top. Lupin had a silly boyish grin on him! He loved Merida! Last night was the best night he had ever had. Suddenly his grin froze to his face as he saw a reflection staring back at him. "Morning Snivellus!" Lupin tried to act like an innocent puppy!


	16. Secret Love

**(16)Secret Love**   
  
"I detest that name!" Snape stormed in. He glared around evilly & saw Merida sitting on the bench & gazing out the window, ignoring him. It didn't seem like anything had happened but Snape glared suspiciously at Lupin as he walked over to Merida.   
  
Lupin sat at his desk & rested his face on his hand, watching them.   
  
Snape ignored him. "Merida, why did you run off like that?! Do you realise how worried we all were?" No answer!   
  
"She's mad at you!" said Lupin.   
  
"Merida, I may appear harsh but, I did not like to see you with Mr. Potter!" Snape continued, still ignoring Lupin. "Knowing how I dislike the Potters, I can't believe you'd go & sleep with one of them!" Merida sniffled softly but said nothing.   
  
"She's crying because of you!" said Lupin.   
  
Snape sighed, frusterated, but continued to ignor Lupin. "I'm sorry if I upset you Merida, but that's just the way it is!" Still no answer from Merida.   
  
"She's not speaking to you!" said Lupin.   
  
"Uh--Remus!!!! Can I do without the running commentary?! PLEASE?!" Snape snarled, finally aknowledging Lupin's presence! Lupin leaned back in his chair & stayed silent. Snape shot him a few daggers & then returned his attention to Merida. "I'm not finished with you yet, Merida! Performing under-age sorcery in front of a muggle to top everything off & perhaps you did something even worse than that?" Snape sent another suspicious glance to Lupin, who tried to ignor it!   
  
"I might have!" Merida finally spoke,knowing exactly what Snape was refering to! "What do you care?"   
  
"We'll talk of it in Gryfindor Tower!" Snape answered. "Use Mystique! I don't want you strutting about the castle like a bloody peacock!" He handed her the old sword & then got up & marched to Lupin's desk. Before he could say anything, Lupin began snickering uncontrollably & pointed behind Snape.   
  
"That's not funny, Merida!" Snape retorted when he glanced back to see a blue peacock strutting back & forth on the bench! "Please phase from that ridiculous creature this instant!!"   
  
Again, he turned back to Lupin, who suddenly let out a soft groan & his eyes lit up. Snape glanced back to Merida & was not pleased with what he saw. An Artic Wolf, whiter than snow itself, now stood behind him. Lupin was mesmerised! He grasped the sides of his chair & stared straight ahead at her, unmoving as if frozen in time!   
  
Snape was furious! "Outside this instant, Merida!" Snape pointed the wolf to the door. He began to leave himself but somhow Lupin managed to pull himself back to reality & yanked Snape back.   
  
"You want to know the real reason she fled from you!" It wasn't a question.   
  
"I know why!" Snape retorted. "She is no longer allowed to date Potter!"   
  
"NO!" snapped Lupin. "She was afraid of you! Afraid of you cursing her with Crucio!"   
  
"Excuse me?" Snape stared in disbelief.   
  
"Oh, you heard me!" Lupin said in a dangerous low voice. "You don't deserve that girl anymore than you deserved Rachelle! If I ever find out you've hurt Merida I'll kill you! Seriously, I will kill you! Understand?!"   
  
"Remus Jonathan Lupin!!!" Snape glared at him. "I would never Crucio Merida for anything in the universe! How dare you say that to me?!"   
  
"Well, that's what she told me!" declared Lupin. "Don't you dare touch her!"   
  
"I'll say the same to you!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Excuse me?" retorted Lupin.   
  
"Did you touch her last night?" asked Snape.   
  
"Severus!" Lupin deflated a bit. "She's Veela! The girl is a walking Kama Sutra! You should have seen us last night!" he continued in a very sarcastic voice, yet meaning every word of it! "We were wild! Just breathing with her caused near unbearable pleasure! What do you think I am?!" then he became very serious again. "I'm warning you! You hurt her & there'll be peices of you all over the grounds!"   
  
"& I'm warning you," Snape threatened back. "if you did have sex with my daughter, there'll be pieces of YOU all over the moon!"   
  
"Oh, I'll put my tail between my legs & tremble in fear!" Lupin snarled sarcastically.   
  
"Better your tail then my daughter!" raged Snape.   
  
"Ooooo low blow!" Lupin growled. "At least I got a tail!"   
  
"Mine's grown back last full moon!" Snape snapped. "Don't bite it off again!"   
  
"I'll do what I please with you!" Lupin snapped. "I'm the alpha wolf! I'm the leader & I'll displine even kill the unruly ones in our pack!"   
  
"Fine, have it your way!" Snape snapped. "But Merida is NEVER seeing Harry Potter again & she is never seeing you-----shall I add again?----either!"   
  
"Oh, Severus!" Lupin groaned. "You're so stiff! I doubt even rigor mortis would have any affect on you!"   
  
"& you're so soft that rigor mortis would take eons to set in," Snape smiled smugly. "if ever!"   
  
"Get out!" Lupin growled long & low.   
  
"My pleasure!" Snape snapped & stormed out. He saw the Artic Wolf trotting off to Gryfindor Tower & hurried to catch up to her. The wolf was sitting under the portrait of The Fat Lady, waiting. "Oh, you picked the wrong day, Merida!" Snape snarled. The wolf bared her fangs. "Silence!" Snape snapped then proceeded to give the password. "Honeycomb!"   
  
The Fat Lady gave him an odd look. "I don't like snakes in my room!"   
  
"Honeycomb!"   
  
"Wildlife is unacceptable to!" The Fat Lady glanced down at the wolf.   
  
"Just open up, woman!" Snape fumed as Merida returned to human form for the Lady. The Portrait gave Snape a hurt look & slowly swung open.   
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Merida snapped as they stepped inside. "Did you see her face?"   
  
"What now?" Snape retorted.   
  
"Just open up, woman?" Merida repeated. "Do you have any idea how dirty that sounded?"   
  
"Well I----!" Snape deflated. "I----er-----I didn't mean it like that, exactly!"   
  
"Apologize to my House Gate this instant or I'm never speaking to you again!" Merida ordered.   
  
"Fine!" Snape sighed. "Get to your dorm. I'll be there in a minute!" Merida gave him an odd look. "Just go! You're skipping Remus's class today!"   
  
"Fine!" Merida stormed away, glancing into the common room for Harry but it was empty.   
  
Snape stepped back outside but kept a hold on the door so he wouldn't get locked out. "Look, I'm having a rough day! I'm sorry for snapping at you m'lady! I didn't mean it like that alright?" Snape couldn't beleive he was apologizing to a picture but he did it for Merida's sake! "It's just that my daughter is driving me CRAZY & I guess I-------well--------I'm sorry!"   
  
"You're forgiven, Severus!" The Fat Lady said after a moment.   
  
"Good! Glad that's cleared up!" Snape marched back inside. He could have sworn that The Fat Lady actually blushed at him!   
  
Merida was lying on her bed, glaring at the cieling. She turned her face to the wall when Snape entered. The other girls were out to Lupin's class with everyone else. "Just go away!" Merida ordered.   
  
Snape sat beside her on the bed & a long moment of silence past. "Merida?" Snape finally broke the silence. "What's this about Crucio?" She ignored him. "Please look at me!" She did, reluctantly. Glaring! Snape used the most gentle voice he could think of. "Merida, I will never hurt you like that! It was an empty threat. I would never actually Crucio you."   
  
"I didn't know what to expect!" Merida snapped. "You were so upset, I thought you would hurt me! So I ran! I said I would leave you & then I ran for it!"   
  
"Yes I was upset with you!" Snape agreed. "I was furiuos! I still am! But no matter what, I will never hurt you! Snapes do not believe in physical punishment on the children. You're safe with me."   
  
"Am I?" Merida half-retorted.   
  
"I swear my life on that!" Snape assured her. "Don't ever think that of me again, alright?"   
  
"Alright!" Merida mumbled. "So you decide to punish me by taking away Harry?" she snapped.   
  
Snape sighed. "We've been through this already, Merida! Now about that mutt! Explain yourself this instant!? First Potter & then---I can't believe you'd do that! I hate Remus even more & you just HAD to go to him anyway, didn't you? And if I remember correctly, I thought I heard you say you'll never leave Harry before saying you'll leave me?"   
  
Merida turned over, away from Snape. _Why did I stay with Remus? I do love Harry! I betrayed him. But I betrayed Remus too. I used him to rebel! But I fell in love wih him too, didn't I? Why did I have to screw everything up? Wonder what mother would have said about this?_   
  
"Welcome to the world of men!" Snape lay down close beside Merida. "That's what she would have said!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You were too busy worrying about betraying your-----er-----!"   
  
"Lovers?"   
  
"Thank you!" Snape snarled. "You forgot to block me out!"   
  
"Oh, what am I going to do?" Merida groaned.   
  
"Well, since I forbid you too see either one of them, you should be just fine!"   
  
"That doesn't help me at all!" Merida snapped. "You're SO insensitive, father!"   
  
"Sorry!" Snape muttered.   
  
"Not forgiven!" Merida declared. "Just let me see one or the other of them?"   
  
"Ohhhhh, no you don't!" Snape yelped. "I see what you're trying to do! Trying to get me to choose one for you so you wouldn't hurt either of them? You just simply tell the other that I forbid you to see him? Nice try! If this were sex ed, I'd give you an "Outstanding"!"   
  
Merida actually smiled a bit. "Does Hogwarts even have a class for that?"   
  
"No," answered Snape. "It's a more decent school!"   
  
"If he'll have me," Merida began. "can't I be with Harry again?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Fine, then I'll go back to Remus!" Merida threatened again.   
  
"That's Professor to you, Merida!" Snape snapped. "& that's how I finally was able to find you this morning. I remember you threatening me that you'd go to that mutt & there you were!"   
  
"Look, you can forbid me & Harry being together," Merida sighed. "but you have no jurisdiction over PROFESSOR Remus!"   
  
Snape hyperventilated through gritted fangs! "Professor Remus?!"   
  
"I heard what he said to you through the door!" Merida went on. "Please be careful! Alpha wolves can become dangerous when challenged! He was serious. Alphas will kill off other unacceptable pack members if pushed to far!"   
  
"How would you know!" Snape muttered.   
  
"National Geographic!" Merida answered. "It doesn't matter if they're timber, artic, grey or were! The alphas control the pack. Omegas, that would be you & even Neville, have to follow or suffer the consequences!"   
  
"Thank you for that nature lesson!" Snape hissed. "Another "O" grade!" A rather long time of silence past, neither wanting to give in to the other. "Oh, must it be Potter?" Snape fumed finally. "Remus & I hate each other too much. I'd rather not see you with him!" Merida held her breath, not believing what she was hearing! "Fine, if he'll have you after what you did, you can continue with Potter!"   
  
Merida squealed with delight! "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She threw herself on Snape! At least she could have one of them back!   
  
"Alright! Alright!" Snape yelped. "Enough of that!" he held her off. "But you have a lot of explaining to do! Perhaps I should tell Potter about Remus for you?"   
  
"NO!" Merida yelped. "Don't screw me up AGAIN! I'll handle this! That way if Harry won't except me, then it's us that decide to break up, not you! Just stay away!"   
  
"If you really want me out of your life, just say so!" Snape said, somewhat hurt. "I'll stay away!"   
  
"No, not my whole life!" Merida tried to soothe him. "You don't have to leave my life completely! But will you please, kindly remove yourself from my SEX life?"   
  
Snape's eyes popped wide open & he sat up straight! "SEX LIFE?!?!?!?!?!"   
  
"Well, I AM Veela, am I not?" Merida taunted. "I'm the proper age for it, for a Veela!"   
  
Snape looked like he was doing yoga breathing! "SEX?!?! LIFE?!?!"   
  
"Don't you have some poor defensless Potion Class to torture?" Merida tried to get rid of him!   
  
"SEX LIFE?! Merida!!" Snape gasped for air. "Could you just say LOVE life instead? It's sounds more decent!"   
  
"Shoo, father!" Merida ordered. "I have to get dressed for the rest of my classes!"   
  
"Right!" Snape glared awkwardly at Merida as he pushed aside the bed curtains & got up. Several screams sounded across the room & Snape dived back onto Merida's bed, hiding his eyes. "Merlin's sake! What is it with me & half-naked women these days?!"   
  
"They must be between classes!" Merida was roaring with laughter. Then she became more serious. "You know? Maybe there is a reason the stairs are gender sensitive?!"   
  
"I'm NEVER going to Potions again!"   
  
"What is HE doing here?!"   
  
"Merida? Will you get rid of him please?!"   
  
"I'm trying!" Merida pretended anger!   
  
"Alright! He can leave now!"   
  
Snape started to get up & glared into Merida's eyes. "One last thing! If I ever ask you to get out of bed again," he smiled sweetly for a moment then glared sternly. "DON'T!" Merida giggled at him as he left hurriedly!   
  
Lupin glowered as he watched Snape storm away. "I will kill him some day!" he promised himself as he stormed back to his desk, his pet boggart thumping furiously in the cabinet, panicked at the recent goings on around it! "I was refering to Snivellus, not you!" Lupin growled through the walls at it! "Calm down! Class will be starting-----now I guess!" Lupin's eyes first landed on Harry who was talking to Ron at the moment, & it hit him! Hard! _Oh Merlin! What have I done? Stealing Harry's girlfriend?! No wonder it was wrong!_   
  
Lupin thought back to last night for a while but shook himself back to reality, trying to remain focused on class but he just couldn't stop thinking of her or Harry or how everything was messed up now! _Severus forbids her from seeing him! I can use that as an excuse!_ Lupin sighed, frusturated that he had let this happen, knowing he couldn't use that as an excuse! _Harry would probably just sneak around with __Merida__! What am I-----_   
  
"Sir?" Harry brought Lupin back to reality.   
  
_"I didn't mean to spend last night with __Merida__!"_ almost flew off the end of his tongue but Lupin bit down hard just in time!   
  
"You alright sir?" Harry asked again. "You've been absent-minded for half of class!"   
  
"I slipped a few notes around," Susan teased, "& you didn't even notice!"   
  
Lupin smiled weakly at her. "I-I'm fine!" he said as he returned to his desk.   
  
Ron leaned over to Harry. "Harry, the full moon's tonight, remember? He's as fine as he can be considering that!"   
  
"I suppose so!" Harry shrugged.   
  
"Quite right, Mr. Weasley!" Lupin said. _Merlin's sake! I actually forgot that!_ He tried avoiding Harry's eyes whenever he could. Slowly, Lupin was coming to a very hard decision. He had to find some way of giving Merida back to Harry. But how? He did not want to end up in another life-long fight with the son of one of his closest friends over a woman! No, not again!   
  
"Wonder where Merida is?" Ron asked, as class came to a close & the students were heading for the next lesson.   
  
"Who knows?" Harry answered. "but Snape did say he knew where she was!"   
  
"She was here the whole time," Lupin said. _Merlindammit! Why'd I say that? Harry will get suspicious!_   
  
"She was?" Harry & Ron yelped at the same time.   
  
"I mean here at Hogwarts Castle!" Lupin recovered himself in a hurry, just in case! "Hiding from her father of course! She finally managed to aparate on her own & landed herself here. Well, in front of the Gates, I mean!" _Remus, will you shut the hell up?!_   
  
"Why didn't she show up here then?" asked Harry, refering to class.   
  
"She did!" Lupin said, thinking of last night. "Not!" he added quickly. "Severus sent her to the Tower! She's in a lot of trouble for aparating in front of a muggle!"   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"Harry, you mind if I borrow that Map for a while?" asked Lupin, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Sure, it's in my desk over there!" said Harry.   
  
"Thanks!" Lupin waited until he was alone before pulling out the Marauder's Map. He needed to see Merida alone for a moment & he wanted to make sure that no one else would be around. He studied the map in silence save for the soft _thud thud_ of his boggart.   
  
He had three people on his mind. Severus Snape was in the Potions classroom. Harold James Potter was almost there. Merida Serge Snape-----the Map did not show adoptive names------was beside Remus Jonathan Lupin?   
  
"I was forced to do my homework in my dorm!" Merida handed over her paper. "That man drives me insane sometimes!"   
  
"Snivellus drives everyone insane!" snarled Lupin. "I take it you're not allowed to see me either anymore?"   
  
"He didn't come right out & say it but he was thinking it!" said Merida. "but now I'm allowed to see Harry again but first I have a lot of explaining to do to Harry!"   
  
"NO!" Lupin yelped, his second-worst fears coming true. "Don't mention anything! Please?"   
  
"Why?" asked Merida. "I care for both you & Harry the same! I want to be honest about what happened."   
  
"I know you care for both of us the same! That's the problem!" said Lupin. "I don't want what happened to me & Severus to happen again between me & Harry! If you're allowed to see Harry again, then just go back to him but don't ever mention us!"   
  
"But Remu----!"   
  
"Merida, please don't say a word of it?" Lupin begged. "I'm just so scared Harry will turn against me like what your father did! I don't mind seeing you with Harry so long as he doesn't know, alright?"   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Oh, definitly!" said Lupin. He pulled her close into one final kiss.   
  
"Honestly, Remus!" Merida began when he let her go. "I love you & Harry deeply but Harry is SO a much better kisser!"   
  
"Yeah, well," Lupin laughed shyly. "Harry doesn't have fangs to think about!"   
  
Merida giggled at him. "I have to get to you-know-who's class!"   
  
"What? The Dark Lord teaches here?" Lupin teased.   
  
"No, just one of his ex-servants!" smiled Merida as she left.


	17. The First Strike

**(17)The First Strike**   
  
Merida headed for the dungeons after her last encounter with Lupin. She opened the door to find the classroom void of life. Surely she hadn't been THAT long with Lupin to actually miss the whole Potions lesson! Merida headed for Mcgonagall's classroom. Again, all she found was emptyness. She returned to the DADA, but Lupin was gone as well. Only the caged boggart indicated movement.   
  
Getting frusterated, Merida began moving along towards the Gryfindor Tower. She was not about to start chasing after non-existent classes! It was as if the students were given a half day. Was that the Hogwarts Express horn she just heard? What was that train doing here at this time? Merida rounded the corner & just ahead of her was Harry walking with Ron. She was about to run up to them but Cho & Susan grabbed her.   
  
"Something's wrong!" Cho said in a hushed voice.   
  
"Just a moment!" said Merida. She started for Harry & Ron. Susan yanked her back.   
  
"All Professor's are in Dumbledore's office," added Susan. "& the Hogwarts Express is here!"   
  
"What?" muttered Merida as she watched Harry & Ron disappear around the bend.   
  
"Everyone else is in the Great Hall!" said Cho. "Come on! Let's go!" She & Susan began dragging Merida away.   
  
"Well, it's started!" said Dumbledore. "Voldomort has destroyed Cammoelot High. Snowfort is still standing, but barely. He's working his way here!"   
  
"How long?" asked Moody, Lupin & a few others at once.   
  
"Soon," said Dumbledore. "Very soon!"   
  
"So is that why we weren't allowed to use the Floo powder?" asked Snape.   
  
"Yes, Severus," answered Moody.   
  
"Your friends are watching the network closely!" growled Lupin.   
  
"Silence!" Snape snapped. "You perverted dog!"   
  
"Oh ho ho!" Lupin mocked. "Just for that, I'll spend another night with her someday!"   
  
"You..........!" Snape couldn't finish what he wanted to say!   
  
"Enough! Both of you!" Dumbledore ordered. "Now back to the subject at hand!" He glared murderously at both werwolves, almost daring them to even think to continue their argument.   
  
"Are we closing the school, then?" asked Mcgonagall, trying to get everyone back in line!   
  
"Yes, Minerva," Dumbledore looked grave. "However, we will send the students home in small groups, just in...in case something....!" he decided not to elaborate. "Probably three or four trips should do it. Slowly but surely, ever so often."   
  
"The first train is already on it's way!" said Tonks.   
  
"Good Dora!" said Dumbledore. "Now the rest of you, stay calm around the children. Do not say anything that would worry them just get them ready to leave!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" said everyone as they began to leave.   
  
Of course, Hogwarts & secrets rarely go together! Soon, small groups of students could be seen whispering to each other about the rise of the Dark Lord & the attacks on the other schools.   
  
Merida tried to get close to Harry, but her girlfriends were always around her. After a few days, she finally managed to pry herself away from them & found Harry & Ron late one evening in the common room playing Wizard Chess.   
  
"Knight to E5!" said Harry. Merida noticed Ron grinning evilly & knew that Harry had made a really bad move!   
  
"Checkmate!"   
  
"That's it!" Harry groaned. "I've had it!"   
  
"You should have ordered your Rook to D7!" Merida cut in on the game. "Then you would have had three more moves to play before Ron would Checkmate you!"   
  
"Either way I'd end up losing!" Harry sighed. "Best end the misery right now! I knew I lost this one!"   
  
"That's because you lose all of them!" sneered Ron as he began to re-arrange the chess board.   
  
Harry got up & sank into the long couch by the fire. Merida sat beside him, wondering what to do. "I suppose your father still wants me dead?" asked Harry.   
  
"Just a bit!" Merida smiled weakly. "but I told him to stay out of my love life so he said we might as well get back together!"   
  
"Really?!" Harry yelped. "That's great! I've missed you!" He pulled Merida into a firm kiss before she could say anything else. Ron rolled his eyes downward to the chessboard!   
  
"I've missed you too!" That was true. She had missed him. Even though now, she was in love with two men, she had missed Harry a lot.   
  
Two men? Eh, Merida's Veela. She could handle it! Right? Oh, right! Lupin didn't want her saying anything. But he also ordered her to go back to Harry! Yet, often, Merida would catch Lupin gazing at her from afar. He had been avoiding her & yet he still wanted her. If only she could tell Harry but Lupin was worried about getting into another battle. He was just to wounded by her father & didn't want to risk it happening again.   
  
"So, I hope you make the next train out of here!" Harry broke into Merida's clouded mind.   
  
"What? Oh, yeah! Maybe!" Merida cuddled up to Harry but he pushed her up & glared into her eyes.   
  
"You WILL leave on that train!" Harry ordered. "You're not safe here anymore. You're a Snape, remember?"   
  
"Haven't forgotten!" sighed Merida. "He wants me gone to! But what about you?" Harry didn't answer.   
  
"You're staying?" yelped Merida. "Just bcause of a stupid Prophecy? You can't stay! I thought you said that Prophecy was broken in the Ministry Of Magic? It' no longer exists! Right?"   
  
"Just because the ball broke doesn't mean the words are obsolete!" sighed Harry. He wanted to get this part of the conversation over with quickly for at that time in the Ministry Of Magic, he had lost his Godfather. Harry never spoke of Sirius to Merida or anyone else for that matter. "Look, Dumbledore will be here with me! I'll be fine!" Harry hoped the conversation would end there or at least change. Speaking of Prophecies! "I wonder what that other Prophecy means?" he went on. "The one we found."   
  
"Don't know!" said Merida. "Dumbledore sure is keeping it hushed!"   
  
"Maybe someday we'll find out!" said Harry. "Now, promise me you'll be on the next train when it returns after tomorrow?"   
  
"Alright!" promised Merida.   
  
Harry hurried to catch up to Ron on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, nearly colliding with Lupin as he came around the corner.   
  
"Morning Harry!" Why did Lupin always get the feeling Harry knew what happened whenever he saw Harry coming? "So, is------uh--------Snivellus still bothering you & Merida?"   
  
"No, not yet!" Harry smiled dryly.   
  
"Good!" said Lupin, somewhat awkwardly. "That's-----good! I can kill him off for you if you'd like?" Merida suddenly stood beside them. Lupin cast a quick longing look at her & then returned his attention to Harry. Really awkward!   
  
"It's fine!" Harry laughed as Merida moved over to stand behind him. She began mouthing words. "Tell him, you fool!"   
  
Lupin scowled slightly in a "No way!" attitude. "Alright Harry! Let me know if you change your mind!" He walked past, glancing worriedly at Merida who was pointing to him & then Harry. Lupin shook his head & marched off.   
  
Merida wondered if all werwolves were this annoyingly insecurly paranoid & stubborn! Snape walked past, headed for the Great Hall.   
  
Merida decided that, yes, werwolves were stubborn at least! Great lovers, but emmensly stubborn gits! How did she allow herself to get into this fix? Lupin was crazy to think Harry would turn against him. Harry was not Professor Snape! Besides, the main reason that Merida & Lupin got together in the first place was to infuriate Snape! If anything, Harry probably would have laughed himself to death if he found out! To top that off, the plan was a failure. Snape had kept quiet about it. Oh right! He & Merida had agreed that he would stay out of her love life. That was the only reason she & Lupin did not suffer from his rath!   
  
"Merida?" Harry again brought her back to reality. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Merida took his hand & allowed him to led her in, knowing that, ultimately, she would have to choose between Lupin & Harry.   
  
That was a very hard decision to make! Both felt as strongly for Merida as she did for them. Who was the better lover? Lupin was a wild one! Him & his animal instincts. Merida knew just how lucky she was to escape getting a lovebite! But Harry was passionate too, so long as Snape didn't walk in on them! Alright, Harry was definitely a better kisser! That was mean. It's not Lupin's fault he has fangs of venom, ready to ruin anyone's life in just a "nip-in-time!" So why does he often blame himself for it?   
  
Merida was hopelessly stuck! Both Harry & Lupin recieved equal points on her mental list of their individual qualities. Both were even hated by Snape! Another thing in common. Merida glanced across the Hall to her father, but he avoided looking at Gryfindor Table at all costs. Merida rolled her eyes. It was a cold fact of nature that werwolves were definitely stubborn & nothing would convince her otherwise!   
  
"Albus!" Moody yelled as he ran into the Great Hall as fast as his wooden leg would let him. His call snapped Merida back to attention. "Albus.......Hogwarts Express........tracks bombarded......all dead!" he gasped.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Dumbledore shot straight up off his chair. Pretty fast for an old man! "How could that happen? I've had the Order checking the train route around the clock! Are you sure there are no survivors?"   
  
"So far, not one!" Moody said. "Dora & a few others are on the scene right now, looking for anyone! The Death Eaters are no where in sight!"   
  
"I'll send Remus along with you to help Dora." said Dumbledore. "Prefects? Please lead your House students to their dorms!"   
  
Merida sat in the common room alone for a long time. Some of her friends had been on that train. She hoped that some may have survived.   
  
"You alright, Merida?" Harry came down the stairs & walked over to the couch.   
  
"No!" muttered Merida. "Still want me on the train tomorrow?"   
  
Harry smiled weakly. "It probably won't even be here! It's completely derailed & smashed up!"   
  
"Can't get on the train! Can't stay here!" sighed Merida. "I guess no place is safe now!"   
  
"You should try to get some sleep!" said Harry.   
  
"I can't!" Merida snapped. "Sorry! I just don't even want to be in this Tower right now! Did anyone even make it?"   
  
"So far no one!" said Harry. A long silence past.   
  
"Harry?" Merida suddenly talked.   
  
"Yeah?" sighed Harry, half-asleep.   
  
"Fred, George & Oliver were on that train,........weren't they?"   
  
Another silence, but not as long as the first.   
  
"Yeah!" murmurmed Harry.   
  
"How's Ron?" asked Merida.   
  
"Dreadful!" sighed Harry. "I think he cried himself to sleep!"   
  
"Poor Oliver!" Merida tried not to cry. "He was so excited about being a Professional player starting next season. It's ruined now!"   
  
"Hush, Merida!" Harry said, crying a bit himself now. He pulled Merida closer to him. They were both lying on the couch in front of the fire. Finally, they feel asleep, albeit fitfully.


	18. Unexpected Gardian

**(18)Unexpected Gaurdian**   
  
It was still dark the next morning though a pink line was begining to show on the horizon. Ron stumbled downstairs. He had hardly slept all night. His brothers, Fred & George, were gone. Ron had spent most of the night awake, mostly crying. Now, he was angry. At himself for thinking they were gone, for there may yet be a chance that some had survived. At Percy for probably being a part of the attack. Ron stared, dazedly, at Harry & Merida sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Ron?" Ginny suddenly appeared. "You up too?"   
  
Ron spun around. "Er----yes! I am."   
  
"Can't sleep either!" Ginny flopped down into a recliner. "I'm worried about them. Wonder who attacked the train?"   
  
"Percy!" Ron's voice was full of hate. "He ruined everything!"   
  
"We don't know that for sure!" Ginny defended.   
  
"GINNY!" Ron retorted.   
  
"Shhh! Keep it down!" she ordered. "You'll wake them up!" Ron sighed, frusterated & sat in a chair beside Ginny. Both soon fell asleep.   
  
It was late into the morning when Ron woke up. Harry, Merida & Ginny were already gone to a late brunch. Ron half-heartedly entered the Great Hall. He wasn't really hungry for once but he didn't know where else to go. Besides, being in the Great Hall offered an opportunity to hear what was going on at the train wreck.   
  
Merida ran up to Ron as soon as she saw him come in. "Cho & Breann are alright! Maybe someone else made it!" she raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I hope Fred & George are OK!" Ron said.   
  
"I hope so too," Merida grabbed his hand & pulled him along. "Come on! Let's go find Harry. It may take another day or so for the Aurors to go through everything. Just wait & see!"   
  
It did take a few days, not because of the severity of the wreck but for the constant interuptions. The Aurors were often harrassed by rogue Dementors passing by & had to be on alert for any Death Eaters.   
  
"Constant vigilance I alw---!"   
  
"I swear, if you say it one more time, I'll KILL you!" Lupin snapped. "Just shut up & help me move this door. Not one more word about vigilance, Allastor!"   
  
"Sorry!" muttered Moody. "It's true, though!"   
  
"I know!" Lupin spasmed. "Now shut up!" The two began moving aside broken bits of train in silence for the next few minutes.   
  
A soft whistle interupted them. The Aurors had gotten into the habit of whistling to each other when one saw a Dementor or Death Eater as there was little time for words. Lupin & Moody looked up to see Kinsgley pointing his wand towards two Dementors. Five more were on the way. Lupin & Moody drove two of them off but the other three pressed in closer. An eagle & a dolphin Patronus were sent to their rescue.   
  
Lupin glared at Snape once the Dementors were gone. "So that's it, isn't it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know what!" Lupin growled. "You made your Patronus a dolphin to serenade Rachelle? Was that how you did it?!"   
  
"Excuse me?" snarled Snape. "I did not! I had trouble with mine & it only formed after I met her! LONG after!" Lupin just snorted not believing. "Remus!" Snape groaned. "Let me guess! Yours is a dolphin as well?"   
  
"No, you mangy dog!" Lupin retorted, storming off. "It's a wolf!"   
  
A week had gone by. Merida was sitting in the library with some old homework. Though classes had been cancelled days ago & the school closed, Merida needed something to pass the time. She was working mostly on Lupin's & Harry's classes. This was the time for it! What everyone had practiced against boggarts & each for. The remaining students had been very quiet lately, staying within small groups.   
  
Out of nowhere, Harry pounced on Merida, making her scream! "Harold James! What the hell did you do that for?!"   
  
"Sorry!" Harry laughed. "but guess who's at St. Mungo's Hospital? Oliver Wood! They found him & he's alright! A bit smashed up, but he'll be fine!"   
  
"Really?" Merida yelped. "& Fred? George?"   
  
Harry stared at the floor. "Y-yeah. They've been found too!"   
  
"And?" Merida asked after a moment of silence. Harry looked up at her & shook his head. "Ron? Ginny?" Merida whispered.   
  
"They're in the common room," said Harry. "Ron is swearing about Percy, blaming him for everything!"   
  
"I don't blame Ron!" Merida muttered. "After everything else Percy did!"   
  
The Aurors, themselves returned to Hogwarts & were now clustered in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"That's everyone from the train," said Kingsley. "Only Wood, Lee Voth & Chang! The Dementors are getting bolder. It's hard to trap one by itself!"   
  
"Our concern now is the rest of the children," said Moody.   
  
"We'll get them out," Dumbledore agreed. "even if we have to walk every last one of them home!"   
  
"Problem is, I think Hogwarts is the next target!" Kingsley added. "& Hogsmeade is our weak spot. Death Eaters may come in through there, maybe even the Dark Lord himself! I'm sure it's any day now!"   
  
"Alright! We need to clear out Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore. "& we'll set ourselves up there."   
  
Once Hogsmeade was made secure, all everyone had to do was wait. A few more students were able to get home in the meantime, as some had relatives in Hogsmeade Village & so left with them. Now, the castle was mostly empty.   
  
One morning, Harry sat up sharply in bed, pressing his hand to his scar. "Ron! Neville! It's happening!"   
  
"What is?" came Neville's sleepy growl.   
  
"Hogsmeade........Death Eaters.....Voldomort!" Harry gasped. At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, everyone was suddenly wide awake.   
  
"Hey, look over there!" Dean pointed out the window & across the grounds. Hogsmeade was on fire, a soft glow against a blue-black pre-morning sky. Neville let out a low growl. "What's with you?" Dean asked him. Oops!   
  
"I--er--uh," Neville sighed. "Lupin bit me last year!"   
  
"W-W-What?!" Dean half-laughed.   
  
"He bit me & since then has kinda watched over me!" Neville went on. "Lupin was at Hogsmeade tonight for his shift. Now look at it!"   
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Harry tried to reassure him.   
  
"Someone's coming towards the castle!" Ron squeaked, pointing to two groups of forms running towards Hogwarts.   
  
"I think you've owned that rat one day too long, Ron!" Harry smirked.   
  
"Yeah!" Ron smiled sheepishly. "At least I don't bounce around like a ferret!"   
  
"Let's go downstairs!" Harry laughed.   
  
Six Death Eaters headed for Hogwarts castle & entered. The went seperate ways down the halls & vanished. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean & a few others appeared moments later as the Aurors burst through the door.   
  
"Which way did they go?" Lupin snarled, his eyes glaring up & down the corridors like the predator he was.   
  
"Who?" asked Neville.   
  
"Six Death Eaters," answered Lupin. "Lucious & Bellatrix among them!"   
  
"We just got downstairs," said Harry. "We haven't seen anyone come in!"   
  
"OK, let's split up then!" Kingsley ordered. "Harry, you & your friends take cover & be prepared!" Everyone split up in different directions.   
  
"One moment!" said Lucious, stopping suddenly in front of one of the House Portraits.   
  
"Oh come on!" Bellatrix snapped. "One of those Aurors is a wolf! We don't want him picking up our trail!"   
  
"Hang on!" Lucious ordered. "I don't want my son involved in this! We'll leave the Slytherin Tower intact for now!" He sealed the Portrait securly so no one could get out. "Alright! Now we can move!"   
  
Snape was the guard of Slytherin Tower. Seeing Hogsmeade under fire, he summoned all students down to the common room. He had to get them out of the tower. Draco was ahead & stopped at the door. It wouldn't move!   
  
"What do you mean it won't move?" Snape snapped.   
  
"I mean it won't open!" Draco retorted. "It's jammed! Stuck! Immobili----!"   
  
"I get it!" Snape sighed. He tried using spells on it but the door remained shut.   
  
"It appears to be some sort of Dark Sorcery," said Draco. "Probably an ancient sealing charm. There are several that my father knows of based in various old langauges such as--------!"   
  
"While I find that fascinating, Mr. Malfoy, right now I REALLY need this door open!" Snape interupted. "Now would be an appropriate time!" He groaned. Now what did Lucious do?!   
  
"Uh---it's---er! I know what this is!" Draco suddenly yelped. "A simple counter-spell will fix it! Totalis Lockus Finite!" The door opened!   
  
"Wonderful, Mr. Malfoy!" said Snape. "50 points to Slytherin!" Unbelievable! In the middle of a war & Snape is still handing out points!   
  
As Snape led the others away, Draco disappeared & hurried to catch up to his father. Draco soon found him, heading for Gryfindor Tower. "Dad? Wait! What are you doing?"   
  
"I believe the more pressing question is what are you doing out of your Tower?" Lucious glared at Draco.   
  
"Looking for you," said Draco.   
  
"How sweet!" Lucious groaned. "I sealed that tower to keep you safe!"   
  
"Professor Snape is taking care of us!" Draco said. "I came here for you!"   
  
"Now that your out, you might as well join us!" Lucious began moving on toward Gryfindor. Draco stayed put. "Draco?"   
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Draco snapped. "It's because of this----because of that Mark that ruined our family! Mom wasn't pleased with you in Azkaban!"   
  
"Narcissa can handle anything!" said Lucious. "Now you must join! In a few days, my lord will come to full power. You are 17 now! It is time for you to join!"   
  
"Never!" Draco yelled. "I'll never except the Mark!"   
  
"You will do as you're told!" Lucious ordered. "Come now! It's alright! Soon we will be on top of the world!"   
  
"I'm NOT joining!" Draco defied.   
  
"Don't be foolish!" said Lucious. "Draco? Draco Malfoy! Get back here! Immobulious!"   
  
Draco jumped around the corner just in time. "I'm not coming back!" he yelled over his shoulder as he fled.   
  
Lucious & Bellatrix continued on their way. "He'll join, Bella! Don't worry! He's just a little scared right now!"   
  
"He'd better join!" Bellatrix warned. "The master thinks highly of him & how he'd make a good follower!"   
  
They came to Gryfindor Tower but like the others, it was empty. "Blast! That Potter boy!" Lucious snarled.   
  
"Actually, I helped most of the students out!" Mcgonagal suddenly appeared where a cat once paced, wand at the ready.   
  
"Fine!" Lucious sneered. "We'll take you out first!"   
  
Mcgonagall glanced around calmly, as Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks & Dumbledore stepped out behind her. "Five to two?" laughed the Gryfindor Headmisteress. "You really want to take that chance, Lucious?"   
  
Lucious & Bellatrix glanced at each other & then threw their wands down in defeat.   
  
"Wise move!" said Dumbledore as Kingsley took the two Death Eaters captive.   
  
"Two down, four more to go!" said Mcgonagall.   
  
"That just covers the castle!" said Tonks. "Who knows how many more are outside? And I'm not anxious for when the Dementors come!"   
  
"In that case," said Lupin. "Let's get a move on!"   
  
"Exitos!" Ron ordered, throwing Mcnair backward. Ron & Ginny had run into Mcnair & Rodolphous. Ginny had managed to knock out the latter but Mcnair had surprised her from behind. "Come on, Ginny!" Ron grabbed Ginny's hand & pulled her away as Mcnair slowly picked himself up. They ran outside & ducked behind the garden wall. Ron led Ginny sideways & into the bushes. "OK, when I say go, we'll run that way into the forrest. There are plenty of places to hide there!"   
  
"For how long?" asked Ginny.   
  
"Don't worry," said Ron. "We won't go in to far. The Order will find us easily! GO!" he suddenly yelped & began sprinting into the forrest, Ginny close behind.   
  
Ginny tripped & fell over but Ron didn't notice as he headed in deeper. Ginny picked herself up & looked around. "Ron? Ron where are you?"   
  
"Ginny!" called a familiar voice. "It's alright! I'll take care of you!"   
  
Ginny spun around. "Percy? What are you dong here?" She ran to him & hugged him hard. "I---well we all missed you! I'm glad you came back."   
  
"I came back for you!" Percy petted her softly. "I don't want to leave my baby sister behind!"   
  
Ginny pushed Percy away in disgust. "I'm NOT a baby anymore Perc'!"   
  
"No I supposed not!" Percy smiled. "Alright then! My little----my YOUNGEST sister!" he changed his word at another disaproving look from Ginny.   
  
"Yeah right!" Ginny laughed. "I'm your ONLY sister!"   
  
"All the more reason to be protective!" teased Percy. "Come now! Let's go!"   
  
"But Ron is----!"   
  
"PERCY! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Ron lunged at him. "Ginny, run!"   
  
"No, Ron!" Ginny protested. "It's alright!"   
  
"No it isn't!" Ron snapped. "Tell her Percy! Tell her about that train! You were there! I know it!"   
  
"Stop it Ron!" Percy threw him off. "Come Ginny! Join me!"   
  
"No!" Ron jumped at Percy again. "You helped to kill Fred & George didn't you?"   
  
"It was unfortunate that they were on that train!" said Percy.   
  
"So you admit it?" That was Ginny asking.   
  
"Come Ginny!" Percy ordered.   
  
"NO! She's coming with me!" Ron pulled her back.   
  
"Let her decide!" Percy ordered. "Ginny? I've joined a grand life & our victory is close! Stay with me! I'll take care of you!"   
  
"Percy I....!" Ginny's voice trailed off.   
  
"You will stay with me!" Percy made to grab Ginny.   
  
"Everta Statum!" Percy went spinning backward out of control & slammed into the ground.   
  
Ron glanced around to see a rather unexpected gaurdian! "M-M-Malfoy?!"   
  
"I may not like you Weasleys," Draco sneered. "but I despise Death Eater's even more!"   
  
"Stay out of this, Malfoy!" Percy got up.   
  
Draco turned to face him. He stood ready for dueling, one hand held up & his wand hand outstretched, waiting & ready. "Ron, get Ginny out of here! I'll take care of Percy!"   
  
"Come on Ginny!" Ron yanked her away. They fled into the forrest, the voices of Draco & Percy fighting each other drifted after them.   
  
Ron pulled Ginny along. "Be very quiet, Ginny! There are more Death Eaters out here!"   
  
"I can't believe Percy asked me to join him!" Ginny said. "I guess you were right about him after all!"   
  
"It'll be alright!" Ron said. "There are many members of the Order out here & if Draco can hold off Percy for a few seconds for us to get away I think we'll be fine!"   
  
Ron & Ginny hid in the bushes as a few Death Eaters passed by. Ron heard two familiar voices say "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
"Get under me!" Ron lay over Ginny, expecting to get struck with two death curses but none came their way. Ron left Ginny in the bushes & slowly crawled through the forrest back the way they had come. He suddenly stopped & stared. There lay Percy & Draco, dead! They had killed each other. Percy, no doubt had tried to remove Draco so he could get to Ginny, not expecting Draco to stop him. Ron picked up Percy's wand on lay it on his chest, folding Percy's hands over it. He did the same with Draco & then started to go back for Ginny. Ron stopped & glanced back one last time. "Thank you, Draco Malfoy! You may have just saved our lives!" Ron fled to Ginny's side.


	19. A Marauder's Return

**(19)A Marauder's Return**   
  
"Well, we have two intruders left to find," said Tonks. "& we should send someone out after those Weasley children. Mcnair said he was attacked by Ron & Ginny!"   
  
"More like the other way around!" Moody scoffed. "I'm surprised that they escaped with their lives!"   
  
"You can thank our two DA teachers for that!" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled softly. "With both Remus & Harry teaching, I am sure everyone will have a chance!"   
  
"By the way," Mcgonagall looked around. "Where is Remus?"   
  
"He was right behind me!" said Kingsley.   
  
"Come on!" grumbled Moody. "He couldn't have gone far!"   
  
Lupin was following behind the others when his K9 senses picked up a familiar trail. He followed alone, stalking. On occasion, Lupin would growl softly in anticipation, his savage instincts taking over. He knew he was in pursiut of one of the Death Eaters. He also knew exactly who he was following. His prey was just in front of him, disappearing around the corner. Lupin heard a voice give a command & then heard the old gargole statue grind aside. He waited for the last minute & then jumped in before the secret door had time to close again.   
  
Lupin's prey scurried faster, knowing the wolf was closing on him. He fled down the dark passageway & immerged into a smoking Hogsmeade & disappeared over a hill.   
  
Lupin stood up in the smoldering embers of what was once Honeydukes. He glared around, his wolfish eyes gleaming. He had lost the trail but not for long! Lupin ran in hot pursuit. In a moment, he caught up to his prey. "Wormtail!"   
  
The rat changed & there he stood, his former werwolf friend close behind him. They were atop a small cliff & Peter Pettigrew was trapped, or so Lupin thought.   
  
Peter didn't even bother to turn around. "Moony! It's been a long time!"   
  
"I'm not here to catch up on the past!" Lupin growled.   
  
"Oh?" Peter slowly turned around. "But that's what you're hunting me for, isn't it? Something from the past?"   
  
"Don't play games with me, Wormtail!" Lupin leaned forward slightly, ready to pounce as soon as the nicities were over!   
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Peter laughed. "Werwolves aren't supposed to bite while they're human!"   
  
"Didn't stop me from attacking Snivellus last Christmas Eve!" Lupin growled.   
  
"You're lying!" Peter sneered.   
  
"No, he isn't!" Snape's voice sounded behind Peter. Snape bared his fangs as Peter turned around.   
  
Peter could only stare! He was trapped between two wolves! "But Christmas Eve wasn't a full moon!"   
  
"I know!" Lupin snapped.   
  
"Come Peter!" Snape pulled out his wand. "Let's go see Albus!"   
  
"NO!" Lupin ordered. "Bring Albus here if you must but Wormtail stays with me!"   
  
"Why Moony?" asked Peter. "You'd be a fool to try attacking me!"   
  
"You're the foolish one!" Lupin snapped. "Betraying Prongs & Lily & framing Padfoot! How could you? You were our friend & you betrayed us all!"   
  
"Look Moony, I've nothing against you!" said Peter. "I don't need to kill you but I will to defend myself!"   
  
"You have nothing to defend yourself with!" Snape pounced him, & put his hand in Peter's pocket for his wand. He grabbed the wand as Peter grabbed his hand. Snape let out a scream & pulled himself away. "What did you do?" Snape groaned, as he snatched up Peter's wand from the ground.   
  
"Silver hand!" Peter laughed. "You see this, Moony?"   
  
"Oh, no!" Lupin gasped in a whisper. "Please not silver!"   
  
"Yes, dear Moony!" sneered Peter. "Silver!" With that, Peter threw himself on Snape, his hand burning into Snape's chest. "How about a little demenstration, Moony, old friend? With one touch, I can hurt you; kill you even!"   
  
"Let him go!" Lupin flung himself onto Peter & threw him to the ground. "Severus go get Albus! I'll hold him off!" Snape put a hand over his wound & ran for the castle.   
  
Lupin lay over Peter, snarling, clawing into Peter's face & then he felt it. Peter's hand slid up Lupin's side under his jacket. Lupin let out a cry of anguish & tried throwing himself off. He ended up underneath Peter instead.   
  
"I know it hurts you!" Peter shoved Lupin harder into the ground. "I can burn you again if you want? Kill you perhaps? It'll be a slow painful death, burned to death by silver! I didn't get a silver hand for nothing, you know! My master knows I once called a werwolf "friend"!" Peter was slowly running one silver finger up & down along Lupin's chest, leaving long thin gashes in his flesh. More scars!   
  
Lupin lay under Peter, panting in pain & terror. Peter had complete control of him. One wrong move, & that hand would be digging to his heart. Then he saw his chance. Peter had leaned in closer to Lupin, still grazing a silver finger along, tearing into Lupin. As he moved in closer, his arm of flesh came near to Lupin's face. Lupin smiled softly. "Goodbye, Wormtail!"   
  
"Oh?" scoffed Peter, not noticing.   
  
"This is for Prongs!" Lupin sunk his fangs into Peter's arm.   
  
"WHAT THE-------!" Peter began but Lupin got up & bit him again on the shoulder.   
  
"That was for Lily!" Lupin continued. "& this---this is for Padfoot!" Lupin lunged at Peter, sinking into his throat.   
  
The two last Marauders toppled over the escarpment & flipped down to the bottom. Lupin never let go until they crashed into the ground, even though Peter's hand was burning into his back. Lupin pulled away, gasping for air as Peter stood, screaming, before him. He was, by now, a werwolf, but it didn't stop there. The silver of his own hand slowly poisoned him to death. Peter melted into a mess of blood, burnt flesh & a chunk of silver. It had been so violent that even the silver melted slightly into a rough clump.   
  
Lupin wrapped his own hand in his robes, grabbed the silver & threw it aside. Now, nothing was between him & his kill. The werwolf lay half-sitting on his side, gloating. He sniffed at the blood, teasing himself, allowing his insanity to take over. Heart racing with excitment, Lupin crawled in further, his robes getting soaked with the blood of the fallen. Lupin glared around himself, growling. Considering himself the lead wolf, he would share this with no one. Not yet! Seeing that he was alone, Lupin furiously ripped away at what flesh was left, snarling, seeking revenge. Revenge was his & he took it!   
  
Snape stumbled into the castle & was soon greeted by Dumbledore. "Found Remus!" Snape gasped.   
  
"My God in heaven!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "What did he do to you this time?"   
  
"Not Remus this time!" Snape groaned. "Peter.....Silver hand!"   
  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing!" Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere. "But what's this about silver?"   
  
"Albus!" Snape groaned again. He let Dumbledore explain it to her.   
  
"I'm not surprised!" muttered Pomfrey. "but Remus made himself an outcast among werwolves. Biting in human form! Typical Marauder! No sense of rules whatsoever! I'm not surprised at all!" Pomfrey settled Snape on one of the beds & continued muttering about Marauders & werwolves!   
  
"Albus," Snape began when he was allowed to get a word in. "Remus is holding Peter near Honeydukes. Peter was one of the six that had entered here. Did you find the last one?"   
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "he has disappeared completely! I & Kingsley will go after Remus."   
  
Dumbledore & Kingsley hurried across the grounds. For the time being, it seemed as though this particular attack had ended for no one else was in sight. They hurried up the hill & there, Hagrid stopped them. He seemed a bit scared.   
  
"Don'a go any furt'er!" Hagrid ordered. "It ainta pretta sight! I 'eard screams & snarls & came runnin'! Rem's gone crazy & 'eaven 'elp the poor soul that suffered unda 'im!"   
  
Kingsley peered over down the jagged side. "Merlin!" he jumped back beside Dumbledore, who began moving forward. "NO!" Kinsley held him back, his face going pale. "He's finally behaving like a true werwolf & yet it's in broad daylight!"   
  
"I must get to Remus!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand & marched past Kingsley & Hagrid.   
  
"I'm warnin' ya," Hagrid said. "It's brutul down t'er!"   
  
Lupin let out a long, low sigh. He had thoroughly plastered what was left of Peter Pettigrew over the ground. His robes were soaked crimson as the werwolf played in a literal bloodbath.   
  
"Remus!" a low voice interupted him.   
  
How dare they interupt? Lupin turned over, lying forward on the ground but pushing himself up on his hands. Fangs dripping with blood, he raised his face to look the Headmaster in the eye. Kingsley was close behind Dumbledore, Hagrid not so close but he came down anyway.   
  
"Don't!" Dumbledore ordered sternly, pointing his wand at Lupin. "Don't you dare!"   
  
Lupin growled warily.   
  
"No!" Dumbledore commanded.   
  
Lupin slowly stood up. Keeping one eye on Dumbledore, he slowly stepped back towards his kill.   
  
"Come here, Remus!"   
  
Lupin took another step back.   
  
"NO!" Dumbledore was furious. "I said COME HERE!"   
  
Lupin finally gave in. He walked slowly up to Dumbledore & glared into his eyes. "Hmmm!" Lupin half-smiled for a moment & then dazedly walked across the grounds to the castle. Dumbledore, Kingsley & Hagrid followed closely, wands aimed at Lupin.   
  
"Remus," Dumbledore kept his voice low & even to bring the werwolf out of his trance. "talk to me! Even as a wolf on full moons you would not have done something like that!"   
  
"Wormtail!" Lupin finally spoke. "No less then what he deserved!"   
  
"I know this is about the Marauders," said Dumbledore. "but still, to lose control like that while you're still human? I'm having Severus start on the Wolfsbane Potion immediatly even though the next full moon isn't for a few more days! AND you will get a double dose of it! Understood?"   
  
"Yes sir!" sighed Lupin, still somewhat dazed. "In the meantime, perhaps I should get cleaned up!" he went on, slowly returning to the Lupin everyone knew.   
  
"Please do!" agreed Dumbledore. The rest of the walk back to the castle was in silence.   
  
Merida had been sitting under a tree when the group appeared. She got up & ran to them. "Good Merlin, R---Professor Lupin!" Merida could not use names in front of the Headmaster! "You're hurt! You have blood all over you!"   
  
"It's not my blood!" Lupin smiled at her. "It's Peter's! Well a little is mine but I'm alright!" Dumbledore let out a little scoff at that last remark! Lupin was anything but "alright"! "And call me Remus, as usual!" Lupin added.   
  
"Very well then, Remus-as-usual it is!" Merida laughed as Kingsley, Hagrid & Dumbledore shook their heads.   
  
"What have you done to him, Remus?" Snape demanded as soon as they entered the castle.   
  
"What I should have done to you last Christmas!" Lupin declared, marching past.   
  
Snape sighed & watched Lupin, somewhat worried. "Look Merida!" Snape said. "That's the type of monster I can become!"   
  
"Werwolf or not you're still my father!" Merida reassured him. "I'll deal with you! I always do!"   
  
"Yes you do!" Snape half-smiled.   
  
"Severus, we need the Wolfsbane as soon as possible," said Dumbledore. "just to help calm him."   
  
"I'll get right on it, Albus!"


	20. Lost in the Forest

**(20)Lost In The Forrest**  
  
Ron! Ginny fumed. We've been stuck in this forrest forever! Admit it! We're LOST!  
  
No we're not! Ron grumbled. I'm just taking us by a round-about way just in case!   
  
HMPF! Ginny scoffed. We're lost & it's your fault!   
  
We are NOT LOST! Ron yelled.  
  
The two of them wandered through the forrest, ducking out of sight occasoinally if anything moved! An hour passed.  
  
OK, we're lost! Ron sighed. He shivered a little.  
  
It's getting dark, Ginny said. We'll never get out of here!  
  
We will to! Just not today! Ron whined.  
  
Spend a night? In this forrest?! Ginny exclaimed. You're crazy!  
  
It'll be fine! Not like it's full moon or anything! Ron muttered. Not tonight!  
  
What about the Centaurs?  
  
We're "foals"! Ron said, making quote marks in the air with his fingers. They won't bug us! Besides, I don't think any of them come in this far!  
  
Maybe we could use this cave? Ginny pointed to a hole in the rocks.  
  
Yeah, sure! Ron shrugged.  
  
They crawled in & settled down to sleep. It was a cool night but the warmth of spring was in it. Ron didn't sleep much, keeping an eye open for anything. Towards dawn, he finally fell asleep.  
  
Get up! someone ordered. Ron felt something shaking him. He blinked his eyes open. It was the next morning, though the forrest was still gloomy. Ron looked around & stared into the eyes of Firenze. I've been looking all over for you two! Now get on & I'll get you out! Ginny was already on. Ron jumped behind her. Hang on! ordered the Centaur.  
  
What if we meet Bane? Ron squeaked.  
  
I'll handle him! Firenze muttered as he began cantering.  
  
Bane suddenly blocked his path. So you again decide to let a human ride you?! sneered the blonde-maned Centaur.  
  
Step aside Bane! Firenze snapped. We always help the foals!  
  
They're a little old to be called foals! Bane snorted.  
  
If they're young enough to be Hogwarts students then they're young enough to be called foals! Firenze declared. Now move aside or I will force you aside!  
  
I'm not moving! Bane stamped his big hoof defiantly.  
  
Firenze lowered Ron & Ginny to the ground & pushed them aside. Fine Bane! Be arragant! He galloped into Bane, ramming him broadside. Bane fell over. He tried to get up but Firenze kicked him in the hind legs. There was a cracking sound as Firenze's large hooves struck. Bane didn't get up. Firenze lowered his head so they were face to face, noses nearly touching. You know? Perhaps there is a reason we are part horse & part human! I will let the Centaur band take care of you! Ron? Ginny? Let's go!  
  
Firenze headed for the castle with Ron & Ginny riding him. He let them off at the door. You will be safe with Albus. A word of warning: do not go towards the direction of Hogsmeade Village. You may or may not be able to see them but a rather large flock of Thestrals are gathering there & they are most unfriendly at this time! I must leave you now! Goodbye! Firenze ran off into the forrest.  
  
Flock of Thestrals? Ron shrugged.  
  
Wonder what happened? Ginny said.   
  
Lupin slowly pulled out of bed. Something special had happened? Then he remembered & smiled softly. Finally, the Marauders were avenged! He headed for Dumbledore's office at a fast pace, almost running. YES! Lupin burst through the door, making everyone leap out of their skin! Finally, he's gone! Oh----er---sorry! Didn't mean to startle anyone!  
  
Sure you didn't! Snape muttered.  
  
& what are you so happy about? Tonks asked.  
  
Wormtail! Lupin stated simply.  
  
Remus, if you have finally settled your Maurauding business, is it safe to assume everything is under control? Dumbledore eyed him closely.   
  
Lupin glowered at Snape. Perfect control! he agreed.   
  
Very well then! Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. Don't you ever lose control of your wolf like that again!  
  
No sir! Lupin promised. However, I have no one else to make me lose it! Well except maybe THAT! he pointed at Snape who growled back.   
  
Stop it you two! Tonks ordered, half-smiling. Lupin sighed heavily.  
  
Now to the tasks at hand! Dumbledore interupted them. We must find our last intruder as well as the Weasley children in the forrest!  
  
Firenze found them! Harry led his DA team in. Neville, Breann & the others filed in with Ginny & Ron close behind. Merida sat close to her father & watched Harry & Lupin, trying not to laugh. Lupin looked cute, blushing like that! Harry took no notice, of course! Merida shook her head at both of them. There was only one way out of this since Lupin stubbornly kept quiet.  
  
Excellent! Dumbledore smiled at Ron & Ginny. Now we must make the castle secure again.  
  
We have a problem in the forrest, Ron said. It seems all Death Eaters are conglomerating there. I've over-heard some mention that the Dark Lord is close to full-filling a special plan but couldn't figure out what it was!  
  
They may be attempting to surround us, said Mcgonagall.  
  
Alright, we must separate, said Dumbledore. Half of us will remain here to gaurd the castle while the rest of us enter the forrest. Remember, I don't want anyone alone! And despite certain.........instincts, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Lupin. under NO circumstances is anyone to be wandering off! Do I make myself clear? Another raised eyebrow was cast in Lupin's direction. The werwolf shifted nervously in his chair! Good! sighed Dumbledore. Hopefully if all goes well, we can clear this up before tonight & then prepare for Voldomort to come!  
  
Leaving Kinsgley in charge of Hogwarts, Dumbledore led his group into the forrest. Ron & Ginny led them to the place where they had over-heard the conversation. After this, we got lost! Ron said. I think we followed them & didn't pay attention to where we were going!  
  
We DID follow them! Ginny crossed her arms. Ron made a face!  
  
Spread a little then, said Tonks. See if you can find a trail.  
  
Dumbledore, Tonks, Snape, Moody, Lupin & Mcgonagall began moving through the forrest with Harry leading Ron, Ginny & Merida behind. Before anyone could get very far, they were ambushed.  
  
Think you can escape?  
  
Everyone spun around. Bane?! Ron & Ginny gasped.  
  
I was found by Antonio, Bane replyed. After him & his freinds helped me I told them to be expecting you! GET THEM! Bane trotted off as a swarm of death Eaters surrounded the Aurors!  
  
Everyone aimed for everyone else. It happened to fast! Spells & hexes went flying. No one knew who they were aiming at but at this point it really didn't matter.  
  
Exitos!  
  
Crucio!  
  
Expelliramus!   
  
Protecto!  
  
Everta Statum!  
  
Avada Kedavra!   
  
Bane fell immediatly, dead. Firenze trotted passed, not even looking. He had to get to Dumbledore now! At least it wasn't Firenze that had killed Bane. Centaurs weren't supposed to harm another. Firenze took everyone by surprise, running down anyone & everyone with a Death Mark. He almost ran for Snape but remembered just in time! Sorry, Professor! Firenze ran in a new direction.  
  
Anytime Firenze! Snape snapped. Anytime! Snape had his own problems to worry about. He didn't need a load of horsepower ramming him over! Someone jumped on him from behind. Snape threw him off. They stared at each other a moment. Marcus Flint! Snape sneered. So nice to see you again!  
  
Get off, mud-blood lover!  
  
Oh really? Snape snapped. You don't seem to mind being with half-bloods yourself?  
  
What's that supposed to mean? Flint sneered.  
  
I mean I'm going to see to it that you NEVER see my daughter again! Snape aimed his wand. Crucio! Flint collapsed to the ground, screaming. I want to teach you my own version of a lesson in respect first! Then I'll kill you! After five long minutes, Snape lifted his spell. Feel better? Flint groaned. Perhaps I should put you out of your misery! Avada Kedavra! Feeling rather proud, Snape hurried back to Dumbledore & Firenze.   
  
Great, said Dumbledore. Now we just need to find Remus, Harry & Merida!  
  
Merida is missing? Snape stared.   
  
She headed in that direction, Dumbledore pointed. So did Remus! As for Harry, I do not know! We'll find her, Severus! We'll find all of them!  
  
Maybe Remus died! Snape grumbled.   
  
Exitos! Lupin ordered, throwing a Death Eater off Merida. Follow me! He ran into the forrest, Merida close behind.   
  
Crucio!  
  
Merida get down! Lupin yelped. She tripped & fell over him. Lupin stepped backwards with her & the ground gave way. They fell into a hidden hole. OW!  
  
Sorry! Merida rolled off.  
  
It's alright! Lupin shook himself a bit like a dog.  
  
Any ideas on how to get out of here? Merida stared up at the circle of sky above them.  
  
Just become a bird & fly up! Lupin said.  
  
I----er---I can't! Merida stammered. Mystique fell off! I tried Accio but it won't come! Must be stuck somewhere!  
  
You're telling me you can't escape? Lupin looked ready to faint.  
  
We'll just have to wait for someone to find us! Merida shrugged.  
  
Better be before dark! said Lupin.  
  
Why? Merida stared for a moment. Lupin didn't answer but gave her an odd look. Tonight?!?! NOW?! Lupin nodded. In that case, we'd better hope someone finds us before dark!  
  
We must have gone through this forrest a million times! Moody snarled. Maybe they're just back at the castle!   
  
Kingsley would have sent us a sign if anyone showed up at the castle, Dumbledore said. I've been watching the sky & nothing!  
  
Severus, calm down! Mcgonagall soothed. We will find her!  
  
It's not Merida I'm hyperventilating about anymore! Snape leaned against a tree gasping for air. Oh, I don't have time for this! Not now!  
  
You're hot! Mcgonagall felt him over. Albus, I'll take him to Poppy!  
  
She can't help! Snape said quickly. It's the----the burning of the werwolf blood! It lasts about an hour before full moon! Oh, Merlin, I don't have time for this! Snape kneeled down, panting.  
  
W-W-WERWOLF?!?! Tonks & Mcgonagal yelped. Snape cast a pleading look at Dumbledore.  
  
Oh Severus! Tonks groaned when Dumbledore was finished. I'm so sorry!  
  
I don't need pity! Snape snapped.   
  
Not that! said Tonks. I mean I'm the one usually keeping you & Remus apart. I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on you two last Christmas.  
  
There was nothing you could have done! snape said a bit more softly. He was so fast! It just happened so fast! Albus how much time before moonrise?  
  
Just a few minutes! Dumbledore nodded as he began backing away.  
  
Cover your trail as you go! Snape warned. I'll be sure to try following any of you! Go!  
  
As the others disappeared into the forrest, Snape transformed. He was a black wolf that looked like it had waled through white paint. The paws were "dipped" in white. A rather pretty wolf except the tail. It was somewhat crooked & mangled, compliments of Lupin!  
  
Look on the bright side, Remus, Merida said. At least you had extra Wolfsbane Potion this time! & I know a wolf's worst fear. I'll use that against you!   
  
How can you use the moon against me? Lupin asked somewhat panicked.  
  
Not the moon! Something else! Merida said.   
  
Hmmmm,Lupin sighed. But I didn't take any Wolfsbane!   
  
WHAT?! Merida glowered. Why?  
  
Because your father made it! Lupin said. I haven't used any ofe his Wolfsbane for over a year. It was starting to make me sick & once, when I decided to get myself checked, traces of liquid silver was found! I think----I KNOW your father's been poisoning me! I didn't have ANY Wolfsbane at all this month!  
  
He can't be poisoning you! Merida yelped.   
  
Merida if I had known this would have happened, I would have taken it this month! Lupin held her close. But now--------well-------I'm not going to lie but you may very well die tonight if not worse!  
  
Alright! Merida tried to think. Um-----I know this is an extremly stupid question but, got any silver on you?  
  
Actually, I do! Lupin pulled out his wand. The core is silver unicorn hair!  
  
Perfect! Merida snatched it away & split it open down the seams. I'll reseal it tomorrow. Lupin smiled weakly, knowing there would be no tomorrow for her. Merida made three rings around her. She placed the silver hairs & the few sickles she had on her in the center ring, leaving the inner & outer ring blank.  
  
What are you going to do to me? Lupin was somewhat curious.  
  
If I tell you, I'll lose my edge of the element of surprise! Merida declared. Just wait!  
  
The moonlight began to fill the hole. Merida I---- Lupin stared at her. I'm sorry!  
  
Remus, if you kill me, you kill me! Merida tried to calm both him & herself. But I'm going to give you one hell of a fight first!  
  
Once this starts, I can't stop it! Lupin whispered sorrowfully...........  
  
& then he changed!


	21. Who Did It?

**(21)Who Did It?!**  
  
Merida stepped back as the moonlight wreaked havoc on Remus Lupin. She had read once a long time ago, whenever her father took over Lupin's class that year Azkaban had a break-out, that werwolf transformations were the most painful thing in the universe. The Wolfbane eased it ever so slightly, but this time, Lupin had no Wolfsbane. Trying not to think about her father going through the same thing at that moment, Merida watched & waited, wand ready. If only she could aparate, but they were to close to Hogwarts to allow that.  
  
Lupin fought the wolf with everything he had. His soft hazel eyes flickered amber as man & wolf demended supremacy. Lupin collapsed to the ground, screaming. When he finally stood, a full-powered werwolf was in the man's place.   
  
Merida gasped, softly. She hadn't realised he would be so big. He looked like a dark brown Husky, with amber eyes gleaming. Those eyes were fixed onto her. The wolf seemed to be deciding something.  
  
_Would this human change to an animal? No, the old pack is dead. The new one was above ground! She was not part of either pack! Destroy her!_  
  
_She's your mate you fool!_ Lupin tried to hold on.  
  
_How can I be with a human?!_ the wolf snarled at the last shred of humanity trapped in it's mind. Then it howled. Merida covered her ears as the loud howl pierced the forrest. The howl ended & the wolf got ready to jump at her.   
  
Merida waited for the last possible second. Inflamatory! She set the outside circle on fire!  
  
The wolf leaped back. Fire? **_FIRE!!_**  
  
_Give it up! She got you!_ Lupin appeared to be laughing inwardly at the wolf as he cowered in a corner!  
  
_Why the fire?!_ the wolf could not understand. No wolf in the universe could ever understand fire! Another howl. Soon the hot flames died down. The wolf sprang fast. Merida jumped backed. The wolf landed on the second circle. Silver!  
  
_OW!!!_ winced Lupin. The wolf yipped in agreement & flinched away, whimpering.  
  
_I'll get you, human!_ the wolf seemed to be snarling. _& your dad too!_  
  
_Finally! Something to agree on!_ Lupin sighed, therefore making the wolf sigh.  
  
_If only I could chew that black tail off!_ the wolf snarled, standing to face Merida again. _Remember how he yelped that last time?_ Snape & Lupin hated each other so much that even their K9 blood couldn't mix!  
  
_Yes!_ answered Lupin. _But leave the girl alone!_  
  
The wolf ignored his vague humanity & lunged for Merida, knocking her over this time. She tried to pull away but claws dug in to her sides. Merida put both hands over his throat & pushed his face away. Claws were fine but the fangs were a different story. They were almost dripping with venom & with nothing else to do, the wolf desperatly wanted to tear her apart. Merida had no choice. She set his fur afire! The wolf leaped aside, whining & howling for mercy.  
  
Merida picked herself up. Aquis! She drenched him with water! The wolf snarled again, not pleased at all at getting both scorched & wet in under a minute! Sorry Remus! muttered Merida. Frusterated, the wolf bit into his own flesh for a taste of blood, any blood will do, seeing as Merida was good at Pyre magic! The wolf didn't know what it feared more; the full moon or fire!  
  
Merida sat crossed-legged in the center of the three rings. She knew better then to try to desaude the wolf from harming himself. Lupin was used to it anyway. He will survive. For a moment, while the wolf was interested in itself, Merida had a break.   
  
It's a good thing this forrest is only for Hogwart werwolves! Moody muttered as he heard Snape howl in the distance. "Only Neville, Remus & Severus to worry about!  
  
This is Remus's territory, said Dumbledore. His wolf probably drove the other wild ones away & only his pack can enter!  
  
Some pack! Moody half-laughed. A pup & his most hated rival! Hmmm, a new Marauder's gang?  
  
Hardly! Dumbledore smiled. Let's double back a bit & go over the creek before Severus picks up on us!  
  
A black wolf, followed closely by a younger animal, was thoroughly confused! He was sure the human trails went this way so why did it seem like everyone was in the opposite direction? He howled again. The pup, thinking it was in play, began to prance around his leader. The black wolf snarled. He didn't need a pup now! Where was his rival when he needed him?! Before the wolf could do anything about it, he felt a horrible pain burning into his shoulder, his very soul even. An outline of a skull-&-snake glowed softly in the black fur. The wolf bit & scratched at it, drawing blood. The wolf could not understand that his human host was cursed! Infruriated, it threw itself into trees & rocks, trying to end that pain but only succeeding in increasing it further. Neville tried to help but Snape almost took his head off! The pup fled, yelping in despair, looking for Lupin! The black wolf suddenly crumpled up in exhaustion as the Death Mark left him. He clawed at the area some more, soaking his white paws red with blood.  
  
Losing interest in himself, Lupin again focused on Merida. The wolf was injured now & Merida had done it. Anger flared in his amber eyes. He wanted nothing more than to remove this human, now more then ever!  
  
Great! groaned Merida to herself. She set the inner & outer rings on fire & aimed more flames at the wolf. Anger turned to terror. Insane, the wolf tried leaping through the flames. He again landed on the silver with no way out. Flames on both sides, silver under him & a human somewhere beyond the smoke drove him over the edge. He jumped through the second ring of fire to the inside but Merida was already on the silver ring.  
  
Using her wand, she formed portals through the firewalls to let herself move around. She stayed by the silver. Merida could see a dark mass moving around behind the flames. It sat down & howled.  
  
Morning came ever so slowly but finally it appeared. The pit was blackened with smoke & smoldering embers, looking for all the world like a miniture Hogsmeade. Both had been burned, the wolf more so. It made one last feeble attempt to jump at Merida---------& landed in the ray of sun just entering the forrest. It howled & yipped, slowly sounding more human. De-transformations were just as bad at moonset as transformations was at moonrise. Lupin lay on the ground, groaning.  
  
It's over, Remus, Merida slowly crept up to him. His head shot up, eyes still amber, glowering. Merida stepped back. So it wasn't completely over, but almost.  
  
Lupin slammed his eyes shut, trying to force the hazel hue back in place. He glanced at Merida. Fire, huh? he laughed weakly. Wise move! He leaned back against the wall of the hole, drawing knees up to chest & sighed heavily, exhaustion creeping over him. Merida too, was tired. She had spent the night fighting a werwolf & was also feeling slightly ill.  
  
She curled up beside him. I'll fix your wand later!   
  
Yeah, thanks a lot! Lupin laughed, looking at the places that had come in contact with the silver. A moment in silence passed. I'm sorry for clawing you! Lupin muttered, half-asleep.  
  
I'll be fine! Merida touched her scabbed side awkwardly.  
  
Merlin I miss my pack! Lupin growled suddenly.  
  
YOU?! Merida laughed. Miss my father?! HA!!  
  
No, not this pack! Lupin tried hard not to smile. The Marauder's!  
  
Oh!  
  
They were animagi, Lupin went on. A stag, a black dog &......! He fell silent for a moment. Why that rat had to ruin everything, I'll never know! he snarled. At least he's dead!  
  
Is that the one you killed the other day? asked Merida.  
  
Yeah, that's him! Lupin's eyes flickered softly amber for a second.  
  
I must admit, Merida sighed. You scared me a little that day!   
  
With good reason, said Lupin. That's twice now, I lost control while I was human! Padfoot & Prongs would never have allowed that!  
  
Marauders?  
  
Yeah, Lupin shrugged. We were always into pranks, mild stealing, even a little alcohol & drugs! & Padfoot? Merlin, that creature drew in the ladies! Lupin laughed softly. Except Lily Evans! She was "out of bounds"! Prongs wouldn't allow it! So he hit on-------er----well, Padfoot had your Mom before I or your Dad knew she even existed!  
  
EXCUSE ME?! Merida yelped. Lupin whimpered like a puppy. Sorry! Merida muttered umsympathatically. Anything else I should know about her?!  
  
Hey now! Lupin defended. She was part Veela after all! That's what Veelas do! Besides you're the same way! Both me & Harry?  
  
Ohhhhh! Merida groaned. & there's only one way out of that!  
  
& what way is that? Lupin smiled softly.  
  
I'm not telling! Merida stated. It'll happen on it's own time!  
  
OK! sighed Lupin. Don't get all upset!  
  
Sorry! muttered Merida, this time meaning it. I'm actually not feeling well so maybe that's it!   
  
I didn't bite you, did I? Lupin panicked.  
  
No, Merida sighed. I'll be fine in a bit. This has happened before & usually passes before noon!  
  
& you didn't see Poppy? Lupin glowered.  
  
I wanted to, Merida shrugged. but I didn't have the time! Maybe today I could!  
  
You'd better! Lupin ordered.  
  
Yes, sir! Merida saluted like a soldier. Lupin lay down beside her in the blackened earth & soon, both fell asleep.   
  
They were awakened an hour later by the flapping of wings as an eagle landed beside them & tried to gain its balance. Lupin & Merida watched it silence for a moment then suddenly, Merida screamed in rage! AHHHHH! Mystique? That's MY sword! She pounced on the eagle & grabbed its throat. Give it back! NOW! Or I'll strangle you to death!!  
  
Uh-------don't you mean AND? Lupin smiled wickedly, his Marauder habits kicking in!  
  
Ohhhhhhh Re.....! Merida sighed. Alright! She looked back down at the struggling bird. Give me back Mystique **_AND_** I'll strangle you to death!!! Lupin laughed.  
  
I---OW!!--------I--------Professor! HELP!  
  
H-H-HARRY?!?! Merida let go & crawled back a bit.  
  
I've every intention of giving it back, Merida! Harry grumbled, straightening his glasses.  
  
Dangerous woman you've got! Lupin teased.  
  
Yeah, really! Harry coughed a bit as he handed over the old sword. OK, let's each take a turn to use this to fly out of here!  
  
Merida became a bird & flew away to the top. How'd you find us? she asked as she threw Mystique down.  
  
A whole lot of smoke! Harry said after he appeared beside Merida. What happened?  
  
I'll explain in a minute! Lupin glowered at Mystique.  
  
It doesn't hurt! said Merida. It's just controlled animagic!  
  
Lupin groaned softly but decided to try it. It worked out fine after all & he found himself standing outside, finally. He didn't stand long. He collapsed on the ground, the effects of last night washing over him. Lupin was exhausted, burned by both silver & fire as well as hurt from self-inflicted wounds. He passed out.  
  
Lupin rolled over & slowly woke up. He found himself in a bed in the hospital wing. Merida was lying in the bed beside him. W-What h-happened?  
  
You had a big night! said Merida. You fainted.  
  
Lupin groaned. What are you doing here?  
  
A little too much smoke inhalation! Merida coughed slightly. but Pomfrey can clear it up! She said your lungs are fine, considering! Whatever that means!  
  
I told you, Marauder's tried a few things! Lupin smiled nervously. I'm used to the smoke I guess, though I only did that stuff when I was younger but chocolate is my addiction!  
  
I know! Merida groaned. We ALL know!  
  
Uh-Oh! Lupin pointed towards the end of the wing were Snape & Pomfrey were arguing. Ol' Sniv doesn't look happy!   
  
Is he ever? Merida half-laughed. Harry stretched & woke up beside her. Before he could say anything, he felt two hands grab him & hold him up.  
  
Father now what? Merida glowered.   
  
What did you do to her, Potter?! Snape snarled.  
  
I swear, n-n-n-othing! Harry stammered, wondering what on earth he could have done now!  
  
Don't play games with me! Snape snapped.  
  
Father? Hello?  
  
What's w-wrong? Harry dared to ask.  
  
She's pregnant, you fool!  
  
She is?!   
  
I **_AM_**?!  
  
You are!!  
  
Lupin's eyes popped WIDE open!


	22. Kidnapped

**(22)Kidnapped**  
  
''She's due in December,'' Pomfrey said.  
  
''What?'' Harry gave Merida an odd look. ''That's less then 9 months! It wasn't me?'' Lupin was thinking along the same lines!  
  
''Oh it's the Veela thing!'' Pomfrey assured. ''Veelas actually have 5 months, humans are 9 months! Since Merida is half Veela/half human she goes about 7 months wich takes you to around Christmas time!''  
  
''Oh!'' Harry relaxed as Lupin mentally cursed himself!  
  
Snape deflated & glared back & forth between Harry & Lupin. Then he stared at Merida. _Who did it?!_  
  
_How should I know? I'm just as new to this as your are!  
  
For the love of Merlin!! You didn't have protection for either one of them?!  
  
Didn't get around to it! Both happened spontaniuosly!  
  
I'd like to see something spontaniuos! Spontaniuos combustion of somebody, that is!_  
  
''Oh Father''! Merida spoke aloud. ''Give it up! & frankly, I don't care who! So there!''  
  
Harry & Lupin glanced at each other in confusion.  
  
''Must have been a telepathic conversation,'' Harry shrugged. Lupin nodded mutely.  
  
''Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady!'' Snape snapped back. ''Good Merlin! You're not even married! Or are you planning on staying the rest of your life with--------someone?!'' Snape had to choose his words carefully, so as not to screw his daughter up even more!  
  
''Well actually,'' Harry pulled a small box out of his robes. Merida gasped as he opened it. ''I was planning on asking her so-------!''  
  
''Oh Harry!'' Merida squealed. ''It's beautiful!'' Harry proceeded to hand it over.  
  
''Give it here, Potter!'' Snape held out his hand.  
  
''No, it's---!'' Harry began.  
  
''I said give it to me!''  
  
''I can't!'' Harry begged.  
  
''Can't or WON'T?!''  
  
''CAN'T!'' Harry declared. ''The ring is silver!''  
  
''WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTT?!''  
  
''When I found out you were a werwolf,'' Harry explained. ''I got a silver ring just in case you'd try to mess it up!''  
  
''Once again, Remus,'' Snape's eyes flashed amber. ''You somehow miracluosly ruined my life!!''  
  
''Sorry!'' Lupin smirked sheepishly.  
  
''Merida, don't marry him!'' Snape begged. ''Please?''  
  
''Uh-----fine!'' Merida glowered. ''Shall I marry----hmmm---Lupin perhaps? & I'll appoint Harry the Godfather?''  
  
''Why you----!'' Snape hissed. ''NO!''  
  
''Very well then,'' Merida sighed. ''I'll marry Harry & appoint Lupin the Godfather! Which, incidently, if something happens to Harry, it'll make Lupin my God-husband if you will!''  
  
Harry & Lupin stared at each other, ''God-husband?!''  
  
(At this point, all Professor Lupin wanted to do was crawl under Merida's bed------------& die! Horribly!)  
  
''Either way,'' Merida went on, either ignoring or was oblivous to Harry's & Lupin's awkwardness! ''our 3 families are finally joined! So?''  
  
''You black-mail like a Death Eater!'' Snape groaned. ''Look Merida, I wouldn't have cared if you were with someone else, but Potter? No way & most definitly NOT that mutt!''  
  
''AHHH Snivellus!'' Lupin yelled. ''Go hump my boggart!''  
  
Merida & Harry flew off a tangent into hysterical laughter!  
  
Snape rolled his eyes! ''Silence! All of you!'' he ordered. ''100 points from Gryfindor!''  
  
''Oh really?'' Lupin glowered. ''1000 points from Slytherin!''  
  
''You CAN'T do that!'' Snape crossed his arms.  
  
''Well I just---uh----did!'' Lupin leaned onto his cane & left.  
  
''Well that totally cleaned out the Snake Hourglass!'' Merida laughed.  
  
''& then some!'' Harry snickered.  
  
Merida slipped on the silver engagment ring. ''It really is wonderful''! she sighed, admiring it.  
  
''I must admit,'' Harry smiled sheepishly. ''That was a rather odd propasal!''  
  
''Oh I don't mind!'' Merida assured him. ''It makes it all the more romantic!''  
  
''Oh for crying out loud!'' Snape threw his hands in the air & left!  
  
Harry cuddled up to Merida in bed. ''So-----uh-----will you marry me?''  
  
Merida smiled. ''Of course!'' A moment of silence passed. ''But is it alright if Lu---well Remus can be the Godfather?''  
  
Harry laughed. ''Oh that's perfect!''  
  
''You marching off to see my boggart?'' Lupin teased as Snape shoved passed.  
  
''YOU IDIOT!'' Snape raged. Lupin managed to laugh weakly in spite of the soarness from last night's full moon, using the cane for support. ''What's wrong with you anyway?'' Snape muttered. ''You had double Wolfsbane after what happend with Peter?'' Lupin went very silent. ''Well didn't you?'' Snape asked.  
  
''No,'' Lupin whispered.  
  
''You didn't take any at all did you?'' Snape glowered. ''My daughter was trapped in a pit with a full-powered werwolf?! My God man! What did you do to her?!''  
  
''Nothing!'' Lupin yelped. ''She's good Pyre magic! Almost burned me to death!''  
  
''To bad she didn't succeed!'' Snape muttered. ''We'd better get some Wolfsbane for you, even though the full moon's passed. It'll help with the pain!''  
  
''No!'' Lupin ordered. ''I don't trust you right now! Maybe later?''  
  
''Look Remus,'' Snape deflated. ''Yes, Peter may have got what he deserved but that wasn't the first time you lost control, was it?''  
  
''I'm fine!'' Lupin tried not to panic, thinking of liquid silver. ''& leave the Marauders out of this!''  
  
''You know, Peter was a friend of mine in the begining,'' Snape went on. ''& for your information, I knew all along Sirius Black was innocent!''  
  
''You WHAT?!'' Lupin glowered. ''& still you abandoned him?''  
  
''Well Peter disappeared,'' Snape sighed. ''I didn't know then about him being animagical! Where was my proof?''  
  
''You'll pay for that!'' Lupin promised. ''Dearly!''  
  
''Are you going to threaten my daughter now?'' Snape snapped.  
  
''NO!'' Lupin yelped. ''Never! Just you! Somehow!''  
  
''I can hardly wait!'' Snape stormed off.  
  
Lupin let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to get into a discussion on the ingredients of the Wolfsbane in his weakened state. Neither could he believe the conversation he just had! Snape knew about Sirius? Lupin glowered, promising himself to avenge that!  
  
''You alright sir?'' Harry appeared on the scene.  
  
''Fine, I guess!'' Lupin shrugged. ''Just a bit tired.''  
  
''I would imagine so,'' Harry said. ''Merida told me about last night & you not having any Wolfsbane!''  
  
''I think Severus was trying to poison me,'' Lupin admitted. ''I haven't had any of his Wolfsbane for over a year!''  
  
''I'm not surprised,'' Harry sighed. ''But now you can feed him liquid silver!''  
  
''I suppose I could!'' Lupin laughed.  
  
''Anyway---um,'' Harry sighed. ''Merida & I would like to officially ask you to be the child's Godfather?'' Harry then laughed suddenly. ''& I wouldn't mind you being her God-husband!''  
  
''Oh Merlin!'' Lupin half-whined, half-laughed. ''Your----uh----"GODLY" offer is accepted!'' Both Harry & Lupin burst out laughing!  
  
''I have to get to the Tower!'' Harry finally managed to talk normally. ''I'll see you later!''  
  
''Bye, Harry!'' Lupin waited a moment, then headed back to the hospital wing.  
  
''I was hoping you'd return!'' Merida reached over her head & pulled out the wand from the headboard. ''I fixed this while you were out!''  
  
''That's what I came back for!'' Lupin took his wand back.  
  
''Pomfrey & I were working on this too,'' Merida handed him a glass of Wolfsbane. ''Don't worry! Father was no where near it!'' Out of curiosity, Merida dipped a finger in & tasted it! Lupin stared in disbelief, trying not to laugh! ''YUK! How could you drink this?!''  
  
''A whole lot of forced swallowing!'' Lupin proceeded to gulp it down & get it over with! As soon as he was finished, Merida smacked him over the head with a pillow! ''What in blue blazes was that for?!?!'' Lupin yelped.  
  
''We have to tell him!'' Merida stated simply.  
  
''Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?'' Lupin ran several single-word questions together.  
  
''What are you, a Dark Arts Professor or an English Teacher?!'' Merida teased. ''I meant tell Harry---!''  
  
''Oh dear! NO!'' Lupin yelped.  
  
''But when the child starts teething & fangs appear----!''  
  
''Lycanthropy is not an----'' Lupin lowered his voice & whispered in Merida's ear. ''------not an STD!'' then he returned to a normal voice. ''Unless 2 werwolves are together of course, then they would automatically produce pups but you're not a werwolf!''  
  
''Oh,'' Merida sighed. ''& that was it by the way!''  
  
''What?''  
  
''My only way out of this,'' Merida said. ''choosing between the 2 of you? It was too hard so I decided who-ever would propose to me first.......!''  
  
''I see!'' Lupin smiled awkwardly. ''& Harry asked me about being a Godfather! I accepted.''  
  
''I'm glad you did!'' Merida sighed. ''but I would still like to know who's the father.''  
  
''I can do that,'' Lupin proceeded to scan Merida with his wand. ''Being a werwolf all my life, I've learned quite a bit of medical history! Why didn't I become a doctor?'' His wand drew a magical parchment in the air & wrote '"Harold James Potter"' on it. ''So Harry is the father after all!''  
  
''Well, I was with him one night before you!'' Merida said. ''Better not tell father anyway!''  
  
Lupin smiled at that. ''What he won't know won't hurt him?''  
  
''Right!''  
  
''Ok whatever's being said can be finished later!'' Pomfrey showed up on the scene. ''I want to keep Merida here for a few hours to monitor her after what happened last night! Remus, go lie down!''  
  
''Yes ma'am!'' Lupin answered, knowing better then to cross her. He headed for his classroom. As soon as he entered, he let out one loud bark! ''Remus Johnathan Lupin!'' he began scolding himself aloud. ''How could you get yourself into this fix?!?! First mating Merida! Stealing Harry's girlfriend! Now you're the Godfather of--------fortunatly Harry's child! AND!! A God-husband to Merida?! Anything else for you to screw up, Remus?''  
  
''Uhhh----Sir?''  
  
Lupin glared around. ''Ok, where are you?!'' he hoped that whoever it was had just come in & not heard anything!  
  
''Up here!''  
  
Lupin looked up! ''Oh Merlin!''  
  
There hung Neville on the chandlelier! ''Why is it always me?!'' he whined.  
  
''& just how much of my self-conversation did you hear?'' Lupin snapped.  
  
''Uhhh----All of it!''  
  
''DAMN!'' Lupin growled. ''I FORBID you to tell anyone! Least of all Harry! Understand?!''  
  
''Yes, Sir!''  
  
''What happened to you anyway?'' Lupin asked.  
  
''Crabbe & Goyle hung me up here a few minutes ago''! Neville said as he slowly swung back & forth like a pendulum! ''They were mad because I didn't tell them where Draco was! I don't know where Draco is anyway! But they didn't believe me!''  
  
''I.......see!'' Lupin began his pacing back & forth. A few minutes passed.  
  
''Could you please get me down?!''  
  
''WHA----OH!! Right!'' Lupin smiled sheepishly. ''Uh----of course! Yeah! OK!'' He floated Neville down with Wingardium Leviosar. The two of them stared dazedly at each other for a moment. ''You know what? I haven't seen Draco around in a while either!''  
  
''& seeing Crabbe & Goyle alone without him is most unusual!'' Neville added.  
  
''Think somehting's wrong?'' Lupin asked. He & Neville again eyed each other, slowly feeling panicked. There was sudden movement as they fled for Dumbledore's office! ''Remember, not a word about me & Merida! Lupin panted as he ran!''  
  
''No worries, Sir!'' Neville tried desperatly to catch up!  
  
Snape flattened himself against the wall as two werwolves flew by in a blur! ''Just ignor them!'' he muttered, heading to the hospital wing.  
  
''So, have you decided?'' Snape asked as soon as he laid eyes on Merida.  
  
''I'm marrying Harry!'' she squealed, fluttering her ringed hand in his face.  
  
''Wonderful!'' Snape muttered flatly.  
  
''Oh Father!'' Merida deflated. ''Aren't you at least a little bit happy for me?''  
  
''I suppose so,'' Snape smiled in spite of himself. ''I just wish it was someone else.''  
  
''Well it isn't!'' Merida declared. ''& Remus is now a Godfather!''  
  
''OK OK! Congradulations!'' Snape muttered. Y''our mother & I dreamed of these days, just only with someone important!''  
  
''You'll never give up will you?'' Merida half-laughed.  
  
''Do I have a choice?''  
  
''No!''  
  
''Then I guess I must give up!''  
  
''Good!'' Merida sighed. ''Glad that's cleared up!''  
  
''Fine!''  
  
''Fine!'' Merida lay back onto him, accidently pressing on his Death Mark. Snape let out a soft growl as Merida exposed it. ''Oh Father! What did you do to your Death Mark?'' It was completely scaythed.  
  
''He activated it last night,'' Snape said. ''It affects me anyway, wether I'm a wolf or not!''  
  
''It's really damaged!'' Merida worried.  
  
''It'll be fine!'' Snape sighed. ''So are you sure you want to be with Harry?''  
  
''Yes!''  
  
''Very well then!'' Snape gave up!  
  
''Albus!'' Lupin stumbled into the Headmaster's office, Neville close behind. ''Albus, I.....'' He desperatly needed air! ''Alright! Err-----did Draco Malfoy leave the school?''  
  
''No, he should be around here somewhere!'' Dumbeldore said.  
  
''We haven't seen him,'' said Neville. ''in a long time!''  
  
''I'm sure Severus would know his where-abouts!'' Dumbledore smiled as the Potions Master walked in.  
  
''What? Who?" Snape was utterly confused!  
  
''Have you seen Mr. Malfoy lately?'' Dumbledore asked.  
  
''I thought Lucious was caught?''  
  
''I meant Draco?''  
  
''Oh--uh no!'' Snape sighed. ''But lately, I haven't been noticing much for I have something on my mind! Merida's pregnant!''  
  
''Oh? Really?'' Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.  
  
Snape made a face! ''She's also engaged to Potter & has appointed that mutt as a Godfather!''  
  
''Wonderful!'' Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. ''Congradulations!''  
  
''You know, I'm glad you're a Headmaster''! Snape snapped. ''With tact like that, you'd make a lousy phsyciatrist! Which is PRECISLY what I need right now!''  
  
Dumbledore only laughed softly. ''Happy Grandfather's day!''  
  
''Oh Merlin, Albus!'' Snape spasmed. Lupin smacked himself in the head & tried not to laugh! Snape groaned. ''I'll just......be looking for.....Draco now!'' He attempted to leave but a sudden burning in his Mark brought him to the floor.  
  
''Severus?'' Dumbledore stood up. ''Are you alright?''  
  
''I will be!'' Snape groaned, rubbing the Death Mark. A few moments passed before it ended. Snape lowered himself into a chair. ''That was really strong! He was happy about something!''  
  
''He's here somewhere close by,'' Dumbledore said. ''He must be under some sort of disguise!''  
  
''I hate it when he's up to something!'' Snape groaned. He waited for several minutes for the soarness to leave. As he got up, Mcgonagall entered & she looked like she had been in tears.  
  
''A student's missing!'' she said.  
  
''Who?'' asked Snape.  
  
''Must be Draco,'' Lupin sighed.  
  
''No, it's----it's--oh Severus!'' Mcgonagall fell into his arms. ''He's got her!''  
  
''No!'' Snape whispered. ''Oh please! NO! It can't---NOT Merida!''  
  
Lupin sunk into a chair & lowered his head below his knees.  
  
''Yes!'' Mcgonagall whispered.  
  
''NO!'' Snape held Mcgonagall close, sofly sobbing into her shoulder.


	23. The Prophecies Fullfilled!

**(23)The Prophecies Fulfilled!**  
  
After what seemed forever, Mcgonagall slowly lowered Snape into a chair. Lupin let out a long breath & lifted his head to stare, unseeing, across Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"How......?" Snape barely managed a whisper.  
  
"Poppy could barely talk," Mcgonagall started. "She's unconcious now. Fine, but unconcious. She muttered something about seeing Kingsley.....so......maybe there's a chance! She also said to be careful & something that sounded like "not what it appears to be". The hospital wing is shattered."  
  
'""Not appears to be what?"" asked Lupin.  
  
"I don't know," Mcgonagall shrugged. "She passed out before she could finish explaining that! But if Kingsley was there, it'll be alright!"  
  
The door opened softly, paused a moment & closed again. No one, however, had appeared. Lupin, Snape & Mcgonagall reached for their wands. Dumbledore just watched, suddenly smiling softly.  
  
A line appeared in space, then a dark brown head with glasses, green eyes & a lighting-bolt scar, followed by the rest of his body as Harry threw off the cloak. ''Alright! Let's go!''  
  
''Go where?'' Snape stared at Harry. _Did the Potter boy not know what happened to his fiancee?!_  
  
''Get Merida!'' Harry stated simply. ''My scar hurts whenever I pass Myrtle's place. I think Merida is in the old Chamber. I can open that after all! I saw Kingsley disappear in there so maybe he's waiting for me to open it!''  
  
''In that case, let's move!'' Snape was first out the door, followed by Lupin. Mcgonagall, Neville & Dumbledore were right behind. Harry picked up his cloak, pausing for a moment to gaze at the Sorting Hat before disappearing.  
  
Harry arrived seconds after everyone else at the old entrance. Mcgonagall eyed him closely for a moment. ''Are you sure you saw Kingsley around here?''  
  
''Uh-huh! Why?'' Harry glanced around.  
  
''I haven't seen him!'' said Mcgonagall. ''He doesn't know Parsel-tongue!''  
  
''Maybe he jumped in at the last minute,'' Harry sighed. He opened the Chamber, jumped in first & headed deep into it. Harry arrived first at the underground lake. He saw someone standing at the end of the walkway. ''Kingsley. Kingsley?''  
  
Kingsley turned around. Harry fell to his kness as his scar erupted in a strong wave of pain! He pressed his hand to his scar & gaped at Kingsley in shock then anger. ''You're not Kingsley! You're Voldomort!''  
  
''Polyjuice!'' the Dark Lord smiled. ''Your precious Kingsley has been dead since that train wreck. He was the last one to leave! But he didn't leave alive!''  
  
''You killed him!'' Harry's realization smile crept over his face. ''& took over! & you're the 6th "Death Eater" we've all been trying to catch, aren't you?''  
  
''Yes, I must admit!'' Voldomort lost his smile. ''It was a rather low thing of me to do. But with you around, I had little choice! Not to mention, I had to keep dodging the telepathy of both Albus & Severus. Oh & Merida's as well!'' He added that last bit as an after-thought.  
  
''Where is she?!'' Harry raged.  
  
''Oh I put her under Crucio!'' Voldomort said. ''For 15 minutes straight, at least! She's over there!'' he pointed.  
  
Harry noticed Merida lying on her side in the far corner of the Chamber. He ran to her. ''Come on! Wake up!'' Harry pushed aside her hair but her eyes remained closed.  
  
''Oh yeah, almost forgot,'' Voldomort suddenly went on. ''She should be dead by now or with-in the next few moments! It was just to much for her! That's not a problem, is it?'' There was sarcasim falling off every word in that last question.  
  
''She was pregnant!'' Harry screamed. ''She was to be my wife! My family! YOU DESTROYED THAT!'' Harry ran at the Dark Lord & flung himself on with all his might but was thrown off easily. He stood up & glared.  
  
''Temper! TEMPER!'' Voldomort tsked cooly. ''You should have a lesson in controlling that, don't you think? Crucio!''  
  
Harry collapsed, feeling as if thousands of firey knives had plunged into him.  
  
''You knew this would happen,'' the Dark Lord talked as he continued the Crucio. ''She was a Snape! Curious,'' he lifted the spell. ''Why did you even bother?''  
  
Harry didn't---wouldn't---answer.  
  
''Very well,'' Voldomort sighed, casting the Crucio again. ''I was only curious. It's not important!''  
  
''KINGSLEY!!'' Snape yelled over Harry's screams. ''WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!''  
  
''Not---Kings....'' Harry gasped between screams. ''Polyjuice-----Dark Lord!''  
  
Snape glanced back at Mcgonagall. ''"Not what it appears!"'' they said at the same time.  
  
''Stay away from my son-in-law!'' Snape leaped for the Dark Lord, literally leaped, his lycan strength & speed taking over!  
  
Voldomort moved his wand from Harry & aimed for Snape but wasn't quite fast enough. He toppled over, Snape on him, eyes flashed amber.  
  
''Sever----SEVERUS!!'' Voldomort attempted to push him off. ''What happened to you?''  
  
Snape just snarled, baring his fangs. He had the Dark Lord pinned under him & glared into his eyes. The polyjuice began to wear off & Tom Riddle appeared underneath.  
  
''Good Merlin, Severus!'' Voldomort held Snape around the throat & tried to push him off. ''Didn't we warn you this might happen?! Didn't I & Lucious & your own family, even Pettigrew, tell you not to go after that Ravenclaw mudblood?!'' At the word "mudblood", Snape growled furiously. ''We knew Remus was with her, Voldomort went on. but oh no no no! You wouldn't listen! You just HAD to have her, didn't you?!''  
  
''Tom! Severus!'' Dumbledore walked up to them. No one else would go near, being slightly afraid of Snape's furocius abilities as they surfaced. Lupin, however, headed straight for Harry. Snape wrenched himself from Voldomort's grip & glared. Dumbledore gazed cooly back into that amber stare. ''Enough now!'' Snape snarled but stood up & closed his eyes & waited for the yellow vision to subdue. Now he at least understood what came over Lupin. It was rather hard controlling the wolf with-in!  
  
Closing his eyes was a bad move! He was thrown backward with an "Exitos" sent by Voldomort. Snape landed with a yelp beside Merida. Dumbledore aimed for Voldomort, challenging for a duel.  
  
''Best leave while you can!'' Voldomort ordered. ''Since everyone thought I was Kingsley, I was free to do as I pleased! Tell me, when was the last time you checked up on me during my turn gaurding Lucious & Bella &-------need I go on?'' He fell silent as his followers began appearing out of the shadows around him.  
  
''IT WAS A TRAP!'' Lupin yelped, hauling the half-stunned Harry to his feet. ''RUN! GO NOW!'' He lifted one of Harry's arms around his shoulders & attempted to lead Harry away. Lupin glanced back at Snape........& Merida. Then he pulled Harry along, wondering if that was the last time he'd ever lay eyes on either Snape.  
  
''J'ust leave me!'' Harry begged as he heard everyone behind them engage each other.  
  
''No!'' Lupin declared, pullling Harry along. ''Marauder's Code: NEVER leave one of your own behind!''  
  
''I'm no Marauder!''  
  
''Young stag, you are the son of Prongs!'' Lupin stated as he lowered Harry between two snake-head pillars. ''Marauder's are joined life! Forever! That includes their family & their coninuing line! That's one of the reasons why I killed Peter. The only way out of the Marauder's is death. He understood that much at least!''  
  
''& since when was the last time you went on a raid?'' Harry half-snapped.  
  
''Since a few days ago!'' Lupin admitted. ''Stole some chocolate!'' he added with a sheepish grin.  
  
''Let me guess, the Dementor's Chocolate?'' Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
''Be quiet, Prongs Jr.!'' Lupin ordered, trying not to smile.  
  
''Sir, Merida is.......dead!'' Harry whispered the last word.  
  
''NO! She......she c---!'' Lupin lowered himself beside Harry.  
  
''You'd better get out of here while you have a chance!'' said Harry.  
  
''No, I.....'' Lupin glanced back at the battle behind them. ''Has your strength returned?''  
  
''I'll be fine!'' Harry stood up but swayed.  
  
''Stay here until you're better!'' Lupin ordered. ''I must help Albus now! You're safe here! ''Lupin ran back the way he had come, wand at the ready.  
  
''Accio cloak!'' Snape summoned Harry's cloak over & cast it over himself & Merida. Then Snape began looking for a pulse or warmth or any sign of life. Merida was alive but only just. He formed a mind-meld so no one could hear. _Merida, you must use Animagic! Become something small so I can carry you out!  
  
Can't........too.....hard!  
  
20 points from Gryfindor!_  
  
Snape felt something that reminded him of a laugh!  
  
_You must concentrate!  
  
I'd........rather just lie here a bit!  
  
We can't! The Dark Lord, himself is barely a few yards away!  
  
Where's Harry? Remus?_  
  
''I DONT CA----!'' Snape began yelling aloud! Just in time he checked his voice. _I DON'T CARE!!  
  
Hermione was right! You ARE a silly professor!_  
  
''MERIDA--mn it!'' Snape sighed. _MERIDA!!! Just focus on your magic & quit giving me a headache!  
  
I'm TRYING!  
  
Don't get snippity with me, Merida!  
  
Quit breaking.......my concentration!_  
  
Merida felt something that reminded her of a snarly groan! What seemed like an eternity passed. Merida managed to change to a sparrow but the little bird was still to weak to fly anywhere. She lay on her back, wings open. Snape was about to pick her up when a red beak poked under the cloak & made to swallow Merida!  
  
''No don't eat----her!'' Snape lifted the cloak & threw it over a firey bird. ''FAWKES! NO!''  
  
Fawkes looked up at Snape & chirped muffledly. Snape saw a mass of brown feathers in the Phoenix's beak & realised Fawkes was going to carry her.  
  
''Damn bird! Don't scare me so!'' Snape ordered. ''Take her to the hospital wing & try to wake Poppy!''  
  
Fawkes muffled another chirp & spread his wings as soon as Snape pushed him out from under the cloak. It was perfect! Everyone would think Snape had Merida with him when really, it was Fawkes! Who would suspect the Headmaster's Phoenix? Snape threw off the cloak & charged to Dumbledore's side.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was already awake when Fawkes flew over her head. He left Merida on a pillow & then glared at Pomfrey with big eyes.  
  
''What?' Pomfrey snapped. ''I've got a headache & I've lost a patient! Go away!''  
  
Fawkes pecked her hand.  
  
''OW!'' Pomfrey yelped, grabbing a towel & began to shoo the bird away. Fawkes hopped over to Merida & then glared back.  
  
''Look Fawkes!'' Pomfrey glowered. ''Merida is---!''  
  
_Chirp! Chirp!_ Fawkes nipped at Merida's wing. Pomfrey soon realised that every time she'd say the name, Fawkes would direct attention to the sparrow.  
  
She pulled out her wand. ''Reverso Animago!'' Merida appeared! ''Good heaven's!'' Pomfrey began bustling about, getting a pepper-up potion, asking a million questions. Merida just smiled meekly for a moment before taking the potion then proceeded to explain what happened.  
  
''Oh you poor dear!'' Pomfrey worried. ''We should leave here! It isn't safe! Oh, I must check if the child is alright!'' Merida froze at that!  
  
The Chamber was becaming a rubble heap from mis-placed or dodged spells striking everywhere. Part of a giant snake skeleton didn't help matters much! The wall on the left side had several holes in it & water was begining to leak through from the outside lake. Part of the right side wall was begining to crumble. Harry leaped aside as it gave way without warning. He summoned his cloak & jumped outside, wondering how much Hogwart's Castle could stand with half the Chamber down.  
  
Lupin took a chance & dived outside. Mcgonagall became a cat & fled, Snape close behind. Voldomort & his followers gave chase.  
  
Rodolphouis had a problem. A large bee would just NOT leave him alone! He threw many curses at it &, rest assured, half of them were not from his wand! In frusturation, he threw his wand aside. Turning around, he glared-------right into the eyes of Dumbledore!  
  
''The Marauders aren't the only ones unregistered!'''' Dumbledore smiled. You are one of the most strongest Death Eaters. He summoned the fallen wand to his hand. So please explain to me how you succumbed to an insect?'' Dumbledore smiled almost mischievously & cast Rodolphouis into a binding charm.  
  
''What took you so long?'' Lupin asked once Dumbledore was outside.  
  
''Michief managed!'' was all that the Headmaster said, smiling pleasantly!  
  
''Huh?'' Lupin stammered. Dumbledore only laughed!  
  
Neville fled deeper into the forrest, chasing what he had been after for several years. He could speed up & catch his quarry at any time, but he fell victim to the sport of the hunt!  
  
Not realising she was being hunted by a lycan, Bellatrix hurried on her way. She was planning to lose Neville in the forrest & then circle back to help her Master.  
  
Out of nowhere, Neville jumped out at her. ''Today is a good day to die!''  
  
''How could you find me in this dank forrest?!'' Bellatrix groaned.  
  
''I have a 6th sense now!'' Neville teased.  
  
''Oh really?'' Bellatrix snapped. ''You just got lucky!''  
  
''No really,'' Neville hooked his upper fangs over his lower lip. ''I have a 6th sense now! Remember Remus Lupin? You murdered a friend of his after all?''  
  
''You're a werwolf?'' Bellatrix gasped.  
  
''Mhm!''  
  
''I'll get you, young man!'' Bellatrix threatened, trying not to show a hint of nervousness. ''& your little frog too!''  
  
''Toad, not frog!'' Neville corrected. He advanced on her. She stepped back, feeling more & more nervous. ''I smell your fear, Bella!'' the werwolf pup said gently. ''It excites me!''  
  
''J-Just stay away!'' Bellatrix pulled out her wand. ''I don't need a half-breed around me!''  
  
''Never call a werwolf a half-breed!'' Neville's eyes glazed amber. ''Especially when the human host is a pureblood!''  
  
''Well, excuse me!'' Bellatrix snapped.  
  
''You drove my Mom over the edge!'' Neville raised his own wand. ''Crucio!''  
  
Bellatrix was not expecting Neville to use Dark Sorcery on her. She dropped her wand & fell to the ground screaming. Neville picked up her wand & lifted the Crucio.  
  
''You drove my Dad over the edge!'' Neville stepped out of her way before she could grasp her wand back. ''Mmmm amazing thing, isn't it? Lycan speed! Lycan power! Crucio!'' He lifted it after only a few seconds.  
  
''You don't have the nerve to hold it as long as you should!'' Bellatrix laughed. ''Such a good little wizard!'' she continued in a baby-voice.  
  
''You murdered Sirius Black!'' Neville lifted his wand again.  
  
''Oh, you won't kill me,'' Bellatrix laughed. ''"Si" got what he deserved! So go on now! KILL me!''  
  
Neville hesitated.  
  
''Yes! You won't do it, will you?'' Bellatrix sneered. ''You want to! Desparately! But you're to innocent! This is WAR, Longbottom! Either you kill, or you be killed!''  
  
Neville raised his wand again.  
  
The Order & all Death Eaters were chasing each other up & down the halls & stairs of the castle. Several ended up outside on the roof decks. Lupin was paired off with none other then Lucious Malfoy. The Death Eater was giving him a hard time too. Lupin had just suffered through a terrible full moon only hours before & that one shot of Wolfsbane was just about gone.  
  
Lucios snagged the werwolf with a stunning charm. Lupin pulled himself up & raised his wand. Right in the middle of saying "Avada Kedavra!" some unseen force yanked Lupin around in a 180 turn & his killing curse struck someone behind him. At first he paniced, thinking he may have hit Dumbledore or someone from the Order. Lupin relaxed when he saw it had struck another with a Death Mark. Now to finish off Lucios! However, Malfoy was nowhere in sight.  
  
Mcnair had Snape cornered, but now he didn't know what to do with him. A cornered Lycan was not something to mess around with! Snape dodged quickly, & countered almost every curse.  
  
''Give it up, Mcnair!'' Snape snapped.  
  
''You may move fast, but I'll get you!'' Mcnair declared.  
  
''What's wrong? My Lycan agility to much for you?''  
  
''Ly.....can?!''  
  
''You heard me!'' Snape leaped to the side & grabbed Mcnair, throwing him over sideways. He jumped over Mcnair & pushed him back into the corner. ''Well, well now! What do we have here?'' Snape smiled his half-smile. ''It apears our positions are reversed?''  
  
''I'll find a way out!'' Mcnair warned. They stared at each other for a moment. ''Exitos!''  
  
''Avada Kedavra!'' a voice rang out.  
  
Then Snape was hit. He turned & stepped back, letting his wand fall. The force of whatever curse had hit him pushed him back. Snape saw who had thrown him off before stepping back again & falling into the lake below.  
  
Lupin had picked up Malfoy's trail. A loon nearly knocked him over as it zoomed passed & then dived down over the castle for the lake below. The large duck had a word feathered lightly on her side & she aimed for the place where Snape had fallen through. One question worried her mind: Was it Exitos or the Death Curse that had thrown Snape from the castle?  
  
Harry followed the Dark Lord & they met on the castle grounds. Harry glanced around. He could see Hogwarts Castle. Several areas had been destroyed & some parts of it were on fire. The Quidditch Pitch was smoking. Hogsmeade was a blackened spread against the sky. The sky above Hogsmeade was dotted with Thestrals, their loud-pitched neighs could be heard. Harry could tell they were survying the place where Peter Pettigrew spent his final moments. Harry glared back at Voldomort.  
  
''This is it, Harry!'' said Voldomort. ''Only one will die!''  
  
_Sirius! He said that once!_ Harry tried not to think of that now. ''Yes, Tom! That would be you!''  
  
''Confident!'' Voldomort sneered. ''Our wands are brothers & I'm faster! You'll never win! Crucio!''  
  
''Protecto!'' Harry sheilded himself. Crucio bounced off & hit Voldomort. ''I'm fast enough!''  
  
''Treacherous creature!'' Voldomort fumed. ''You're as bad as your father--Crucio!'' This time, Harry wasn't fast enough! He fell. ''You're going to die like this!'' Voldomort held his wand up. ''I'm not going to release you until you die!''  
  
''Leave him alone!'' Neville came bounding out of the forrest.  
  
Voldomort dropped his spell & aimed for Neville. ''Crucio!'' Neville collapsed. ''Do you like that?''  
  
''Protecto!'' Neville tried t throw it off.  
  
''Oh you don't like it?'' Voldomort released the Crucio. ''That's no fun!''  
  
Both Nevill & Voldomort raised their wands against each other at the same time. ''Avada Kedavra!''  
  
''NOOOOOO!!'' Harry pulled something out of his robes & plunged into the Dark Lord while he was distracted.  
  
Voldomort stood very still. He looked down. A blade peirced through his heart & the point was stuck out of his chest. He fell to his knees as the Death Curse from Neville struck him. Voldomort looked at the blade rammed through him. He laughed. Softly! A calm chuckle. It escalated into a louder laugh, after which was a moment of silence. Then everything went green. The Dark Lord fell on his side. Defeated! The Prophecy of the Dark Lord's demise had come true!  
  
Harry released breath he realised he was holding. He just watched. He couldn't believe it! It was over! Then he remembered Neville & ran to his side. ''Neville? Neville are you alright?''  
  
''I'm.....fine!'' He murmurmed. ''Hey....I----I killed Bellatrix!''  
  
''If only Sirius was here to see that!'' Harry sighed.

''Oh, I---I Crucio-ed her first.....for.....what she did!'' Neville stammered.  
  
''That's good!'' Harry whispered, cradling his friend in his arms. ''That's good!''  
  
''Not bad for a werwolf, huh?'' Neville half-laughed.  
  
''No, not bad at all!'' Harry agreed.  
  
''Where'd you get that blade?'' Neville tried to look at the fallen Lord.  
  
''The Sorting Hat gave it to me,'' Harry said. ''It's the Gryfindor Sword. That & your spell helped me to end it!''  
  
''Take care of Trevor!'' Neville's last thoughts were about his warted friend.  
  
''You take care of him!'' Harry ordered, trying not to cry.  
  
''It's alright.....good Marauder!'' Neville sighed. His last breath.  
  
''NO! NEV---NO!!!'' Harry screamed. ''OH GOD! NO! NEVILLE!! ''He broke down & cried, holding Neville & slowly rocking back & forth. ''FIRST MERIDA! NOW YOU! NO!''  
  
A good 30 minutes passed. The commotion at the Castle had calmed down. The Order had won. Once the Dark Lord had fallen, it was easy to immobulise all Death Eaters. Their Death Marks had flamed strongly & knocked them out for several minutes.  
  
Harry picked himself up & slowly headed for the castle. He would send someone to get Neville. Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks & stared at the beach. He began moving again, slowly at first but picking up pace. In the end, he was running! ''Merida! MERIDA!'' She apparantly couldn't hear. Harry ran faster. ''MERI-----------da!''  
  
Merida was knelt in the sandy beach of the lake, her head bowed. Her long hair formed a curtain around the side of hair face & touched ground also hiding her father's face. He was lying on the beach. Merida held his head on her lap, automatically passing her hand back & forth over his face. She suddenly realised Harry was there & looked up at him. ''He's gone Harry!'' she said simply & lowly.  
  
''We don't know that for sure,'' Harry tried to comfort her. ''Let's get him to the hospital wing. Maybe Pomfrey can get the water out of his lungs & he'll----he'll be alright?''  
  
''No, ''sighed Merida. ''He won't be alright! He was dead before he hit the water!''  
  
''We don't know that-----!'' Harry began.  
  
''Yes we do,'' Merida raised her face to look past Harry. ''I can see Thestrals now! I could see them the moment I came out of the lake! He's dead &----& I......know who did it, too!''  
  
Harry glanced back at the Horses Of The Dead. He & Merida watched them for a few minutes. They were evil-looking, to say the least, though, really rather harmless creatures. Scavangers mostly! Their black skin was draped over their boney frames. They looked like skeletons. The horses were gliding around like vultures, large bat-like wings outstretched. Their yellow eyes took in everything.  
  
Harry held Merida close. She explained to him what happened. The child was fine. It was to underdeveloped to suffer much damage. Harry told her about what happened with Bellatrix, Neville & the Dark Lord. It really was over!  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk. He looked very grave. ''Arthur?'' he finally broke the silence. ''You & Lucious must.....go to the hospital wing....well, I mean the half of it still standing!''  
  
''Why?'' asked Mr.'s Weasley & Malfoy at the same time.  
  
''It appears that there was a small duel in Ginny Weasley's defence----she's FINE, Arthur!'' Dumbledore assured. ''But still, the two of you should go down there. Now''!  
  
''Yes, sir,'' Mr. Weasley aimed his wand at Lucious & kept him up front. ''Let's go!''  
  
Other Order members filed out one after another.  
  
''Remus Lupin, please remain behind!'' Dumbledore ordered. ''There is something you need to know!''  
  
Mr.'s Weasley & Malfoy stood in the hospital & stared.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Ron & Ginny were gathered around one bed. Mr. Weasley moved in closed & looked down at Percy. He didn't know wether to laugh or cry. His fatherhood won & he embraced Mrs. Weasley. ''It'll be alright one day, Molly!'' he whispered.  
  
''Oh, Arthur!'' Mrs. Weasley sobbed. ''Why'd he have to leave us so?''  
  
''He left us in so many ways!'' Mr. Weasley sighed.  
  
''I know, but still I ask,'' Mrs. Weasley cried softly. ''WHY?''  
  
Lucious slowly edged closer to Narcissa. Draco was lying on his own bed, eyes forever closed.  
  
''Go away!'' Narcissa ordered the moment she laid eyes on her husband. ''This is all your fault! Our only child! Our son! Now he's gone! A fresh wave of tears engulfed her. Bellatrix I really don't care but---but Draco? Why? WHY?!''  
  
''Shh, Narc---!''  
  
''DON'T SHUSH ME!'' She pushed him away & reached over to brush a strand of Draco's blonde hair off his face.  
  
''Narcissa!'' Lucious stood his ground. ''We've lost our child! Must we lose each other too?!'' They stared at each other a moment. Then Narcissa fell into Lucious's arms & burst into tears again.  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Lupin a long time. The werwolf shifted his wieght nervously from one side to the other & growled softly. What could he have possibly done? Lupin waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
And waited some more.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore breathed. ''First, I must tell you, Merida is fine!'' Lupin slammed his eyes shut & let out a breath. Dumbledore went on to explain about what happened with Kingsley ending with, ''Merida & her child will both be fine!''  
  
''Thank Merlin!'' Lupin collapsed into a chair. He has had just about enough. Just his luck! The Dark Lord striking only hours after a full moon! ''& second?''  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a book & opened it to where the ribbon marked it. ''Read this, & I'll tell you!''  
  
Lupin took the book, Lycan curiosity plaging him!  
  
**---RL---  
---SS---**  
  
''In the begining,'' Dumbledore began. ''those two lines kept changing. Since Christmas, RL, Remus Lupin, the survivor has stayed on top while SS, Severus Snape has remained on the bottom! Read on?''  
  
**1: In the year of the Dark Lord's rise, a lesser evil also rises.**  
  
''That was an ever-growing hatred between the two of you,'' Dumbledore explained.  
  
**2: Hate arises from love. Neither know peace while both live.** Lupin read on aloud.  
  
''You & Severus were both in love with Rachelle,'' Dumbledore sighed. ''There was no peace between you!''  
  
**3: In the year of the Dark Lord's demise, one shall destroy the other.**  
  
''Yes, one is dead now!'' Dumbledore mused.  
  
**4: But who shall it be? The one who suffer's a change.**  
  
''Last Christmas,'' Dumbledore interupted again. ''You changed Severus, didn't you?'' he raised an eyebrow.  
  
**5: Winter's cold brings death to one but not the other....** Lupin was begining to like reading the old Prophecy less & less!  
  
''You could very easily have died that day, had I not aparated when I did!''  
  
**6: But beware of prevention!**  
  
''To tell you the truth, ''Dumbledore went on. ''I was aiming for the kitchen. But some force brushed me aside & I stood between you & Severus!''  
  
**7: Spring's warmth brings death to the other but not the one if Winter's evil is halted.**  
  
Another Prophecy fulfilled.  
  
''You're Death Curse, intended for Malfoy, spun around & hit Severus, didn't it''? Dumbledore eyed Lupin closely.  
  
Lupin buried his face in his hands. ''Why me? Why'd I live?''  
  
''Now that, you must find out for yourself!'' Dumbledore said softly.  
  
''But I'm not Merida's father!'' Lupin sighed. ''I'm-----er---something----er--nevermind! Oh Merlin! She'll never look at me again! But I was forced but---why me?''  
  
''The Prophecy promised peace to whoever lived''! Dumbledore smiled softly, though it didn't reach his eyes. ''You'll find it but first one last thing you must go through. Apparantly, Neville assisted Harry in his defeat of Tom Riddle..... ''Lupin kept his eyes closed through the whole speech & then headed to the hospital wing to see Neville one last time.  
  
''We can wait, ''Harry held Merida close.'' I thought about the wedding in the summer; then you finish your school. I'm in training for an Auror. But we can wait. We'll take care of your father first?''  
  
''We'll do both, Harry!'' Merida cuddled up beside him. They were sitting on the couch in the common room, gazing into the fire. ''Father first! Right now! Well not NOW now.....then maybe the last week of summer we could have a wedding?''  
  
''If you want it that way?''  
  
''I don't mind,'' Merida sighed. ''then we'll be ready for the baby & it'll be perfect!''  
  
''Yeah,'' Harry smiled. Several minutes of silence passed. Then Harry whispered, ''I love you!''  
  
''Love you too,'' Merida smiled as she fell asleep.


End file.
